


Echoes of the Centennial

by universium



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Badasses, Clan Politics, F/F, F/M, Fuuinjutsu, I am changing a lot of the canon universe, Kekkei Genkai | Bloodline Limit, M/M, Missing-Nin, No Mangekyo Sharingan, Or anything to do with the Rabbit Goddess stupidity, Team as Family, and no Indra, so consider this a proper AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 57,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universium/pseuds/universium
Summary: Naruto had thought he was all alone in the world. But when a strange meeting with an ANBU leaves him with a stunning revelation, he is determined to reunite with his newfound brother. What follows is his immersion into the world of shinobi: assassinations, daimyo, seals, jinchuuriki, friendship, family, and war. But shinobi are those who endure.





	1. Ära i solen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is sort of kidnapped, but somewhat grateful for it.

The flimsy rays of the setting sun illuminated his chubby face, whiskered checks contorting with the force of his frown. The village looked beautiful from up here, stately and full of life.

But he couldn't afford to take a moment to enjoy it. Jii-sama said one should enjoy the beauties of life. But he didn't think that held true when he had been taken away from his usual protectors and dropped off by someone he didn't know.

The man in question simply stood under the weight of his stare, facing away at the very edge of the Fourth's head. Naruto scratched his left arm softly, shaking out the gravel stuck to the inside of his sleeves. A frown still etched onto his pouting features. He was feeling a bit indignant over the silent treatment.

Though his blue eyes hadn't left the man's cloaked visage since he was first taken here, gently dropped upon the locks of the venerable Fourth Hokage.

It was a place he visited often himself. Whenever his protectors would allow it. To look over the village he loved, and would one day ( _he swore_ ) love him in return.

The man was a ninja, that much was obvious, they were the village's fierce protectors, their foreheads emblazoned with the mark of their village. Flinging themselves onto roofs and hurtling into the sky with a wild freedom he envied.

The hitai-ate was an honor he had promised his Jii-sama (as the man looked at him with fond, sad eyes) he would receive one day, he had only a year to wait before his entrance test after all.

One of the villagers had been screaming at him again. Face red and spittle flying everywhere. He had accidentally bumped up against the merchant, on his way to see Jii-sama. The gravel had stung the palms of his hands. The man's yells had made his eyes sting even to his best efforts. He had _promised_ to be done crying, done with tears. They never accomplished anything. Never made the hurt lessen.

In spite of the man's threatening, looming visage, harsh voice crackling with the force of his yells. Naruto could see _(sense)_ that he was more sad than angry. Devastated and hurting. The rumble in his stomach told him so.

There were tears in the corners of his eyes. Haunted eyes that weren't really looking at  _Naruto._  None of them were ever really looking at Naruto. Sometimes not even Jii-sama was. Those were the times that hurt the worst.

He was a smart child for his age, his Jii-sama told him so. He liked laughing, and loud colors and pranks and screaming out his fierce love for the world. He had a temper that made his blood boil and his stomach rumble for bad things. But he never got upset when the villagers got like this, not anymore.

Not when he could feel a grief so terrible, so gut-wrenchingly  _sad_  engulfing them all. They were hurting and he was the outlet.

It wrenched at his heart in a way he had never been able to explain to Jii-sama, to receive that treatment when the other children were greeted with smiles and treats and fond laughter. But he accepted it, and he understood. (The kind Yamanaka with the long hair had explained it to him when Jii-sama started getting concerned over his growing resentment. He hadn't understood then.  _His stomach had been quiet._ )

There was a monster trapped inside of him. And it had  _killed_  this man's wife and two children whilst he watched. One of the few it was directly responsible for, a flick of its tails rendered them smears adorning the pavement.

 _She pushed me out of the way, she was my love, my love, and you-you get to live and my baby is dead you took them all and_ this Jii-san that had loved his family with  _everything_  he had was left all alone. (The rumble _laughed_ at the remembrance of beautiful, blood soaked streets and  _howling_  glory.)

He didn't understand why one of Jii-sama's Zoo people (they're called  _ANBU_ , Naru-chan) had whisked him away from that confrontation. It was not the first of the many he had faced. Nor would it be the last.

They had never interfered before; he knew they were only meant to if anyone tried to hurt him. Which had never occurred before. The villagers were grieving, but they were not stupid. Jii-sama would be really upset if anyone hurt him.

The Zoo person (he was a bird, perhaps, he had told Jii-sama that it wasn't really clear) had stood still, not a muscle moving, for over five minutes now.

He had wanted to show Jii-sama his Maths homework, to receive his promised ramen reward before the sun set down. Something made a bit difficult by this stray ANBU's antics.

The Kurama Clan servants would always cluck disapprovingly when he returned later than that. He didn't want to get lectured  _again._

"I am a traitor to the village for even considering doing this." the ANBU exclaimed. His young sounding voice coming from seemingly out of nowhere. Naruto's faint irritation vanished with a daunting realization. They were far removed from prying eyes. The ANBU's alert position now conveyed anything but reassurance.

(Traitors are those who forsake their village, Naruto, they are  _scum._ )

Naruto's blood froze to ice in his veins at that particular thought. Bird-san finally moved from his statue-esque position, inclining his head to glance down at the now gaping Naruto. He snorted at him, readjusting his painted mask and crouching down close to face Naruto, moving several meters within a blink of an eye.

Naruto tried to scramble away as quick as he could, but there really wasn't anywhere to go. And he couldn't do any cool ninja tricks to get away yet. Not that there was anywhere to run from an ANBU. The Bird mask concealing his features made the man's quiet staring more intimidating, somehow, not seeing a human face made the situation scarier. He couldn't even muster up his usual bravado.

The ANBU seemed to radiate confusion and concern at his reaction. Which didn't make sense since he was the one being creepy! Would he hurt him? Naruto didn't really want to be hurt.

"I won't hurt you, Uzumaki-sama, I would never." The ANBU's soft sounding voice tried to reassure. He was doing a poor job of it. All ANBU had a cold monotone they couldn't abandon until leaving active service. So Naruto just shook his head in response, arms trembling. 

"I brought you here to tell you something." The man paused to take a breath, and what was going on here? Naruto fidgeted a bit on the spot, trying to look less scared than he felt.

"Because, you see, my senpai, he's the  _dumbest_  genius alive, and he doesn't deserve, or well you don't deserve not to see him, and I think he, gods." The ANBU continued on in the same stuttering vein, frantic rambling and stocky movements replacing his eerie silence and absolute stillness. His voice even lost some of its frigid nature.

So Naruto calmed a little bit at the sight. He felt silly for thinking that one of Jii-sama's Zoo people would hurt him. He had probably just tried to joke and failed miserably. The ANBU always were a bit scary and weird. He giggled a little bit as the ANBU started making rude hand gestures and muttering insults at his "senpai." It was funny to see an ANBU being so; human. Though his giggles made Bird-san startle and go quiet again.

But Naruto had never been good with silences. "ANBU-san you're funny! And silly. But why did ya say you're a traitor? You're Jii-sama's Zoo people!" he twittered out. _It_ always noticed the ANBU guarding Jii-sama. The people protecting the Hokage couldn't be traitors. Traitors were rare and they were the  _worst._

The man sighed and reached a hand to the back of his head in embarrassed consternation, "Ah, yes, I am. I'm just a bit, unsure of how to tell you, or," his voice quieted into an almost choked up sounding whisper "or if I even should." His shoulders tensed, swaying a little bit in his crouched position. Looking as if he might bolt at the slightest provocation.

Naruto grew increasingly concerned at this strange behavior. He really just wanted some ramen and for Jii-sama to tell him a cool story. He hadn't planned on strange ANBU kidnapping him. But now that he was here, he figured he might as well find out what he wanted. So he looked up and into the ANBU's dark non-reflective eyes, giving him a decisive nod.

"I'll keep your secret Bird-san! I promise! Well unless it's somethin' real bad! Jii-sama says a ninja has to be super relinable! Otherwise, the people wantin' help won't trust us with the missions and we won't be able to help, ya know!."

He spread his orange-cloaked arms wide in excitement, thinking of the missions the  _adventures_  to come. And he grinned his best "be happy!" grin so the ANBU would cheer up a bit (and perhaps hurry up, there was ramen waiting. Teuchi-ossan had some new flavors he wanted him to try.)

He thought it might have worked. The stressed servants in the kitchens would always smile back at him and feel a bit better when he did this. But Bird-san just drooped down further, like a wilted plant, and looked away.

Keeping silent for a heartbeat before he spoke again. The ANBU clenched his gloved fists. Was he..scared? "You have an older brother, Naruto-sama."

Naruto choked on the question he had meant to ask at that statement, flinching so hard he fell backward. The world started spinning a little bit. Like it did when he ran a lot. He had to shove down his disbelief so he could think. He had been told that his family was  _dead,_  all dead. Jii-sama had told him so. But if it  _wasn't_  true then?

His chest started flipping and he thought he might cry at the mere thought of this being real. Hand over his now pounding heart he clenched his fist around the soft orange fabric. What exactly was going on here? A brother? Where had he been? Why had Jii-sama not told him about this?

Before he could attempt to ask anything the ANBU swore fiercely. "I can't stay here any longer, the others are coming for you. When they ask you who told you about all this, can you promise not to tell them it was me?" Naruto nodded over eagerly. He needed to know more about what had happened to his Nii-san! Why was Bird-san telling him of all this? Why was it a secret?

"I won't tell you unless you promise." Bird-san said sternly. Naruto rose to his feet almost frantic to know more. Quickly assuring the ANBU of his secrecy. He knew his parents were dead. He – _i_ _t_ \- had tasted their blood. But he hadn't been aware of a brother.

Bird-san leaned in real close; he could see the whites of his eyes through the tiny holes in his mask. "He isn't your brother by birth, but your parents raised him. And they adopted him into the Uzumaki clan by blood. But he hurt a lot of people when he found out that, when they told him that he wouldn't get to raise you or come close to you now –then- that your parents were dead."

The ANBU was now glancing around him frantically. His words tripping over themselves in his haste but Naruto understood what he was hearing. He had a Nii-san and his Nii-san was upset to be forcibly parted with him and he loved him there was someone that _loved_ him enough to hurt others over it. And was probably in the bad guys' prison even though he couldn't possibly be bad. He was startled out his haphazard, panicky thoughts, sweat dripping down his neck, by a touch. He hadn't noticed himself heating up. Konoha was always warm and temperate. But it suddenly felt warmer than usual, in spite of night approaching soon.

The ANBU grasped for his shoulders, his grip was bordering on painful. The Zoo people didn't really know how not to be strong. "His name is  _Hatake Kakashi._  Naruto flinched and started fiercely at that name. Looking up wide-eyed. For he had heard it before. Everyone had.  _White Wolf. Thunder God._

Though he only really knew he was a strong ninja everyone seemed scared of. Or maybe it was awe? But that was his Nii-san! So cool!

Bird-san's already tight grip harshened. And Naruto smiled sheepishly at him. He had probably noticed his wandering thoughts. The ANBU simply nodded at him. More serious and grim than goofy now.

"Or well, formally he is  _Uzumaki_ -Hatake Kakashi. And ever stoic senpai was so excited for you to be born." His Nii-san had wanted him! He wanted him too _so-_ "I'm leaving this to you Naruto-sama. The village has put senpai in chains, only ever letting him out to sic him on our enemies. But that isn't living. What he did was inexcusable, but he has been through so much, and he- I just had to do  _something I-_ "

There was a faint rustling from somewhere close. The ANBU flinched and straightened into a standard superior officer greeting. Hand to his heart. Staring silently at something behind Naruto. His other watchers had found him then. It was weird that they took so long, though it had probably only been 10 minutes. It was slow for them. Maybe they were slacking off again? Jii-sama would relish an opportunity to scold them again.

Swallowing through his choked disappointment at the information spree being cut short, he swiveled his head and was greeted with the sight of ANBU Monkey-chan. She (because the ANBU seemed to be a bit too short to be male) was one of his primary watchers. So he gave her his certified sunshine smile and stretched his arms toward her in a facsimile of a hug, for he knew ANBU were not to be touched. ( _They did not know how not to be strong.)_

"Monkey-chan! Did you lose me? Jii-sama will scold you again, ya know!" He loved getting reactions out of the reserved, distant protectors. And if he was reading her correctly, (he knew he was, the rumbling always knew) she was a bit irritated. But she pretended she hadn't heard him and started harshly scolding Bird-san for taking him away without informing the rest of his watchers.

He stopped paying attention then. Turning to stare at the orange of the sunset. Imagining what his Nii-san was like. What he looked like. He wished he had more people to speak to.

By the sound of the snippets of conversation he had caught whilst walloping through the streets, Nii-san was almost always gossiped about. Most of it was praise, but some seemed to really hate Nii-san. He sunk into his thoughts deeply enough that he barely noticed Monkey-chan finishing her scolding, picking him up and starting the journey back to the Kurama Clan compound. He couldn't even muster up the strength to pout at the treatment.

Nor feel particularly upset at missing out on Jii-sama's company and the holy virtues of ramen. Within the tight grip of Monkey-chan, the wind musing up his blonde spikes and the dying light of the sun stinging his eyes. He couldn't stop thinking. About his Nii-san, about the prospect of _family_ and someone who  _saw_  him.

He felt like he'd eaten something spoilt, but also like he was happy. He had an older brother who loved him, who was a super cool ninja, who needed his help. So with a stubborn set of his chin (that he knew would have Jii-sama worriedly questioning him on what he had done this time), he resigned himself to a longtime mission.

He knew that family meant  _everything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is this brilliant artist named Sumeri who's divine presence and altruistic mind has decided to bless us all with gorgeous art about EotC. I will link her stunning art in chapters I feel they are based on. Pay her lots of compliments. 
> 
> https://ibb.co/kGeM2p


	2. Sinnesslöshet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rewind to the past, Hatake Kakashi does not soldier onwards; but breaks. Konohagakure reaps the consequences. (Aoba does not enjoy them.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to kind reviewers. (My ego thoroughly enjoys compliments, thank you.)

Aoba adjusted his dark sunglasses with a flick of a hand. Straightening out of his slightly hunched posture, hurriedly jumping toward the Hokage Tower. It wouldn't do to be late to his first assignment as Tokubetsu jounin.

As he leaped higher, relishing in the sensation of the sun on his skin and the wind in his hair, he glanced down at his newly earned flak jacket. Just barely containing his exhilarated whoop of joy, it wouldn't do to shatter his outwardly calm and composed persona. He kept his joy mainly internal. Though practically anyone with eyes would be able to spot his vibrating joy. Tokubetsu at seventeen, whilst not unprecedented to any extent, was earlier than most outside of wartime.

An achievement finally unlocked after years of meticulous training and excellent mission stats. He smiled slightly,  _just as planned._

As he landed gently on the ground, making a short walk through the ruined, crumbling parts of the most afflicted Konoha district, and into the unaffected Hokage Tower territory. He once again couldn't help but feel pride in how his evacuation efforts during the Kyuubi attack had earned him his promotion.

Spotting a familiar figure in his periphery, he waved a quick hello to his squadmate Raido, looking to have just returned from a mission. The man covered in congealed blood simply gave him a cheery grin back and vanished in a flicker.

His mind drifted to what food he would prepare for his team later this evening, the thought prompted by Raido's brief appearance. Aoba did have a new variation of his sushi recipe to test, though sushi was such a delicate treat to prepare. Perhaps he should go for the curry?

It would keep his ever bickering teammates from complaining overly much. They enjoyed his curry. His dull thoughts kept his mind preoccupied as he once again sped through the streets. His guard was down. As it should be within the confines of Konoha. 

But it cost him, as the force of the sudden blast picked him up and hurled him into the nearest building. Just barely managing to scramble for a safe landing. Exploding wood cut his left leg deeply, a shallow incision of his left brow sent a cascade of blood pouring down his face. Aoba quickly squashed the burgeoning panic at such a sudden attack.

He couldn't help but think of the Kyuubi, sealed within  _that_  infant. Had it broken out in spite of the Hokage's continuous reassurances? Would they send him out to fight it this time? Would he  _die?_  Would his comrades die this time?

He stopped and started, quickly detecting and interpreting the bright chakra message of what was probably the highest ranking jounin in the area.

 _Genin and Chuunin gather civilians for evacuation. Tokubetsu, Jounin, ANBU. S-ranked ninja threat toward Hokage tower. Immediate threat. Protocol 45-M-02, category 3 in action._ _Tokubetsu, Jounin, ANBU. S-ranked ninja threat toward Hokage tower. Immediate threat. Protocol 45-M-02, category 3 in action._

And then the world lit up. The buildings crumbled. The Hokage Tower, the most important,  _prized_ , location in Konoha, shattered into two pieces. Cut apart by white lightning. The skies rumbled, the sunny day replaced by dark clouds at an alarming rate, electricity struck  _everywhere._  Hot white thunder. People screamed, ran for cover but there was nowhere to run. The sky was everywhere.

Aoba hurtled himself toward the Hokage Tower. Positioning himself into a standard diamond formation, quickly joined by other unfamiliar ninja in a mad sprint toward the Hokage Tower.

_Ne - I - Tora_

_Sanzengarasu no jutsu_

It was his duty as a ninja to ascertain the safety of his Lord. His crows momentarily obscured his field of vision. He quickly directed them to fly ahead to scout. They only made a short distance before being struck down by lightning.

One of his squad mates gave a choked, gurgling screech, falling to the ground. Either dead or unconscious. He could feel the smarting burn of his closeness to the lightning. This chakra was suffocating. Cold and overbearing and somehow this felt worse than the Kyuubi's of months previous. This one was human.

He barely rolled out of the way of a white hot bolt of lightning, hurtled himself over charred caravans, and with a sure foot quickly flickered back to position. His bleeding leg aching at the action. The commander of the makeshift platoon hurriedly signed an order for any wind users to create spacing.

His legs couldn't help but shake as he saw ANBU after ANBU lying dead on the ground. ANBU were the strongest ninja of Konoha, just what did he  _they-_  think they were _doing._  His panicked thoughts nearly overwhelmed him under the force of the killing intent showering the area, running toward a danger that would surely incapacitate him.  _Kill him._

The world was vibrating. He had never experienced anything akin to this. Never. Even in the chaotic battlefields of the Third Ninja War. His fellow ninja were dying around him. Wind users were too rare in Konoha. Lightning moved so fast. This lightning hurt worse than any other he had ever been afflicted by. All around him, a cacophony of choking and hoarse screams, insides liquidating.

There was someone distinct screaming. Hoarse yells of absolute madness. He tried to ignore how he recognized the voice, even warped by anger as it was. Even with the thunder eclipsing everything but the harshest screams.

Hatake-sama was the prodigy of their generation, amongst the greatest to have ever been born. Admired by every single ninja permitted to be in his presence. Gennin at five, Chuunin at six, Jounin at ten. And if rumors were correct, now at thirteen, the youngest ANBU in history.

_"Sandaime! You made me carry away their dead bodies. My father! My mother! I killed Obito, I killed Rin! All of them, all of them dead dead dead, all of it for you! For Konoha! No one left but him!"_

He must be under the control of some genjutsu, Aoba thought as a squad of ANBU carrying a bleeding, charred white cloaked ANBU captain to safety flickered past. Their masks off, frightened expressions visible to the eye. The world was roiling so fiercely he could feel his teeth vibrate in his mouth. His heart turn with the nausea of ozone.

The Hokage was shouting Hatake-sama's name, and if he saw correctly. His student, the great Toad Sage was aiding him in their attempts to subdue the deadly Hatake. Ninja were lying dead at their feet, or attempting to crawl to safety.

The Hokage and his student were clashing with the thirteen-year old in blurs too fast to be seen properly. The screaming of ninja in agony never seemed to end, white chakra lightning hurt like nothing else. Frying nerves and paralyzing limbs.

_"I have failed everyone I've ever loved, Sandaime! Failed them!"_

The Toad Sage ordered them away. The usual goofy persona washed away, replaced by the harsh gaze of a veteran who knew what he was doing. Ordering their aid in further evacuation efforts.

Sanda Sekai was spreading over the sky, never abating, having already rendered an entire district to charred pebble. Hatake-sama must be running low on chakra at this juncture, Aoba couldn't help but hope. His feet gluing him to the ground even as the rest of his platoon flickered away. He couldn't look away, couldn't move.

Hatake had stopped shouting, he was laughing now. Laughing madly, madly. Killing his own fellow ninja with graceful ease. Dichotomous eyes with a blood drenched Sharingan.

Hatake disappeared with an imperceptible poof usually accompanying a destroyed shadow clone, slipping out of the grasp of the Sennin's toads. Reappearing from underground. A swing of his sabre nearly cutting the Sennin's throat clean through. 

It would seem, Aoba thought, muscles giving up under the onslaught of lightning, ears bleeding, that even with this seeming loss of sanity, Hatake Kakashi was always the smartest fighter in a battle.

"Kakashi, you need to  _calm down_  child! I am certain we could arrange something more agreeable-" The Hokage stopped mid shout as Hatake appeared from his side, body crouched low, making a deep incision with his White-chakra sabre.

Grinning fiercely, joyously as the Hokage's blood splattered across his mask. A dodge, a smooth twist of the body and the Hatake was too close to the Hokage once again, dodging the fierce onslaught of the Sennin's toads. Of the newly arrived jounin attacks of fire, water, earth. A too close swing of his sabre prompted the Sandaime to use a wind-jutsu to create distance, grimacing in pain. 

The Toad sage appeared from nowhere, shattering Hatake's arm with a well-placed kick. The man- _boy_  simply laughed louder, his arm hanging limply. Wolves appeared from nowhere, white-furred monsters that immediately tore the nearest ninja's throats out. Setting out to drown the streets in as much blood as their master desired. Hysteria never abating, his laughter once again resembling screams, Hatake-sama encased his whole body in lightning and moved too fast to be caught.

The wolves were howling. And the sound chilled him to the bone. 

Aoba felt his stomach roiling further and promptly threw up on the ground. Head spinning, vision waning. He couldn't help but pass out for an indeterminate amount of time.

It was raining now. Water conducting the electricity being showered down around them. There were too many bodies on the ground.  _Too many._  And was this the horror of Iwagakure? Had this been the plight he had celebrated upon hearing of its invention? Was this the man he had admired so? Tears were slipping down his face now, body shaking with uncontrollable convulsions. He would die here.  He had never been more scared.

Had this been his intent in his wild rush here? Hatake's Sanda Sekai no jutsu was an S-ranked technique, meant to immobilize,  _kill_  ninjas within a large vicinity, kill them painfully. Meant to invoke the absolute, helpless  _horror_  he was feeling. But the man seemed to be making no effort to control it, was the jutsu simply a subconscious reaction to his anger? It was too frightening a thought. Aoba ran a shivering hand over his blood drenched face. Trying to clear his vision, trying not to think. The gravel cut into his convulsing limbs. It was a painstaking effort to twist his body.

Some ninja looked very beautiful as they fought, he couldn't help but think. And Hatake-sama had always been the best of them. He kept  _screaming-_  laughing, even as the rain showered down upon them all. Even as the heavens roared. Aoba couldn't help but think the wetness under the boy's eyes might not be solely from the skies above.

The Toad sage clashed with him again, shouting words Aoba couldn't hear. A gigantic wolf appeared from nowhere, keeping the Sennin still for a second. White lightning struck. (The Sage's arm was rendered charred flesh, he didn't think it could ever be used again.)

Aoba had thought that his new status meant something. That he could aid his village, save his comrades with his new found  _power_  and strength. He had trained so arduously.

Even he could see what was coming next. So could the ninja surrounding him, those being kept at a distance by the increasing onslaught of lightning. As two lightning clones immobilized the blanching Sennin for a mere moment. But a mere moment was all Hatake needed. He sobbed in helplessness, rendered immobile by yet another, thankfully comparatively weak, strike of lightning. The world seemed to slow down, darkness illuminated by harsh white lightning. Arms scrambling in the Hokage's direction.  _Screaming._

A hysterically laughing Hatake shoved a Raikiri enhanced arm through the Hokage's chest. He realized that there was a worlds difference. Between power, and  _power._

The world left in white lightning- a laughter cut short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I managed the pacing of this correctly. Or managed to at least somewhat convey the horror and helplessness of the situation. Comments are appreciated.
> 
> Also, this story won't be very chronological sometimes. But I'll endeavor to leave clues that make it easy to figure out where we are.
> 
> I like for a story to be a reflection of reality, so it won't be all proper. You'll have to guess sometimes, as to what actually happened. Real life doesn't give you a complete exposition, yknow? But if anyone is ever confused, do feel free to ask. Or read the comments, your question may have been answered. I don't mind providing the required exposition there, just not in my story.


	3. Entré

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a different universe. A lazy Nara and beautiful Hyuuga usher Sakura into the shinobi world. Being shinobi is not a choice, but a duty.

Chakra was the lifeblood of shinobi. The distinguishing characteristic of all ninja, what made them  _more_  than fragile beings of flesh and blood. Suffering from even minor chakra exhaustion, he acknowledged, was a pain beyond all others.

Civilians had only enough chakra for basic human functions, and no potential to grow more. Rigid chakra nodes that made most Hyuuga wince to look at for too long. He distantly acknowledged all of this as facts he was aware of.

He just hadn't expected for him of all people to be delegated to civilian appraisal duty.

Yaruno Nara, slouched position never betraying his growing tension, did not want to be the one to test these civilian children. His lazy dark eyes roamed over the monotone but homely neighborhood. Kicking up faint amounts of gravel as he took a leisurely stroll to his final destination. Anything faster would strain his already aching body. This was going to be such a drag. Civilians generally were.

But one did as his superior officer commanded. Suits him for cashing in on his sick leave during appraisal season. And so here he was a child snatcher with good intentions, here to tear a family apart. To take a child and make it a shinobi. Something more than a mere human. And in the process, ostracize them from their former families. For shinobi only fraternized with shinobi, the team, the squad, the division, was your family.

He didn't mind this reality. He had been born shinobi. What he did mind was having to calm civilians down from anxiety induced frenzies. Or really even suffer in the presence of exhausting, overly emotional individuals. Could this really not have been delegated to an all Hyuuga duty?

How troublesome.

* * *

When Haruno Sakura returned home, face flushed a match to her hair color, she was surprised to see strangers in her living room. It wasn't as though her mother and father never brought new friends over. She had just never seen them look so scared of friends before. Her rose-haired mother's face was drawn and tense, an arm held around her father's waist. They hadn't even noticed her enter.

"Mama, Papa, I'm back!" she hesitantly exclaimed. Staring a bit shyly at the two formidable strangers as she approached her parents.

She had only just started walking home alone after school. She and her friends enjoyed running about the streets of Konoha, enveloped by the noise, the people and the smell of various foods. Being offered free treats by kind merchants, squealing at the beautiful items of the traveling caravans. Giggling at the inevitable brokering fights between irate merchants and stubborn prospective customers.

But her little adventure had dragged on a bit too long today. The sun already setting whilst she ran through the streets, having made her goodbyes to her friends through hugs and promises to meet again tomorrow. She had expected to be greeted by her parents frowning faces. Perhaps the re-emergence of her Father's eye twitch if he was in enough of a mood.

But she recognized shinobi when she saw them. Could even identify most of the major clans. So as she roamed her eyes over the blank, intimidating ones of a Hyuuga, and the dark visage of a slouched ninja she could not identify, her stomach clenched tight.

She knew what they were here for. She stole a quick glance at her mother, she had been panicking over this visit for weeks now.

The Hyuuga lady beckoned her over with a flick of her wrist, face betraying no emotion. Sakura felt a bit worried about the tense atmosphere and didn't move until she saw her Father give her a hesitant nod. The pineapple-haired ninja just stared out of the window. He wasn't very impressive looking for a ninja she thought, frowning slightly at his slouched posture.

The Hyuuga lady, on the other hand, was beautiful. She looked so graceful and composed. Her blank, pupil-less eyes seemed to see through them all and find them wanting. She couldn't help but blush at how they all paled in comparison.

Lady Hyuuga crouched down until they were face to face. Tilting her head slightly to the side. "You are Haruno Sakura, aged 6 years, correct?" the surprisingly raspy voice of the Hyuuga lady asked. Though her tone suggested that she was only looking for confirmation.

So Sakura simply nodded, just a bit too intimidated to use her voice. She wrung her hands together and broke eye contact. She had never had a shinobi actually pay attention to her before, it was nerve-wracking. Their television (a luxury very few people had) suddenly sparked violently at the shinobi's presence, prompting her father to curse fiercely at the prospect of losing such an expensive item.

Glancing up again she saw the lady Hyuuga making cool ninja hand movements toward the other shinobi. To which he only responded with a lazy wave of a hand and a soft "go ahead."

Her mother seemed to finally snap out of whatever dazed state of mind she had fallen in to. And hesitantly approached the two shinobi, walking slowly, keeping her hands visible and palms flat. Sakura wasn't sure why she was doing that, it looked a bit strange to her.

But she did feel a bit more secure now, with her mother's soft arms around her. She stroked her hair (a gesture Sakura loved and always filled her with ease.)

"Sakura, Hyuuga-sama will have to do a slightly painful test to you now. Don't worry, it'll be over with quickly." her Mother claimed. Somehow, it didn't sound very reassuring when she herself seemed ready to go into a dead faint at a moments notice. He could feel her shaking against her skin. 

Sakura was nervous but she knew the gist of what was going to happen next. It was the shinobi appraisal time of the year after all, and the older kids would always try to scare the younger ones with tales of how painful having to fully unlock your chakra was. Of how scary shinobi were. Though Sakura wasn't sure of how much of that she believed.

The lady Hyuuga who had been waiting to proceed saw the nod of confirmation from her mother. But simply whispered something to herself and started making ninja hand movements again.

Her mother's hands clenched painfully tight around her shoulders. Blue eyes never looking away from the shinobi.

Sakura turned around to see her Father one more time for support. But only managed to incline her head slightly before the Hyuuga started striking her and she  _howled_  with the suddenness of the agony now coursing through her veins. It felt like she was burning alive. But also as if her blood was freezing to ice. The combination was nauseating. It  _hurt_  so much.

It was over with in an instant. But the after effects left her dazed, curled up in her mother's arms, now drenched with vomit, snot, and tears.

Crouched where she was, still convulsing and shivering. Feeling both hot and cold. Sakura could feel something strange in her whole body. Something that hadn't been there before.

The lazy-eyed shinobi approached after she was slightly more present. Her mother's fingers palming through her hair to soothe her further. He muttered something to himself and sighed heavily, hands in his pockets, before starting on an obviously rehearsed and written speech. Summarily delivered in a droll monotone.

"Haruno Sakura, you have been deemed eligible for shinobi enrollment. You will comply with further instructions sent to your abode within three weeks time. Allocated funds and materials, as well as repainting of your house to signify shinobi presence will be completed within four weeks time."

"As a candidate shinobi, you will be attending one of Konoha's shinobi academies to learn within two months. Following the positive events of this test, well, you'll have to come with us for a couple days." The ninja stopped to give a scarily dark glance at her Father, who had started to protest only to summarily choke on his words.

" _After which_ you'll be returned to your family, and await the start of the Academy year. All clear?" The shinobi had clearly intended this speech for her parents, but he hadn't made eye contact with them once. Wasn't even looking in their direction. And didn't really seem to care for whatever questions any of them might have. The still trembling form of her Father attested to that.

But as he looked her in the eyes for the first time, something in them finally deeming her worthy of his attention, she couldn't bring herself to be particularly upset at the disrespect.

With the kimono-clad Hyuuga's fierce eyes (fierce, scary eyes with protruding veins that could look _into_ her) and the hooded dark stare of the other shinobi, Sakura barely noticed the delayed, shocked gasps of her parents. The widening of her mother's now tear-filled eyes and the angry, red blotched face of her father. She had known all her life that the shinobi would come one day. The warriors, assassins, heroes of their village.

They would come to gauge her potential (she didn't know what exactly they did, but the Hyuuga was looking inside of her.)

She rose to her feet, feeling strong enough to stand already. Desperately wanting to change out of her now smelly dress, she tried to give her mother a comforting but brief hug. The blinding pain of mere minutes before lost to the excitement of the current events. Her mother barely seemed to notice her touch, her Father was now situated on the floor, back against the wall. His eyes didn't seem to be seeing, nor processing anything.

She knew many of the details of how civilians were appraised. As much as a civilian was permitted to know. She just hadn't been expecting it, glancing at her now sobbing mother, no Haruno had ever been deemed worthy before. She knew she belonged to the village now, more than her parents. But looking at the approving, soft gaze of the shinobi accompanying Hyuuga-sama, she could not help but feel pride.

As if she had been honored to join an exclusive club. Both ninjas had suddenly changed in demeanor, from dismissive to attentive, now seeing her as one of their children. It made her feel strangely pleased.

Her family's status would rise considerably as a result of this.

Their merchant business would prosper. Their daughter would be able to provide for the entire family, including far off cousins, for the rest of their lives.

So why was her mother now staring at her, snot-drenched, still crouching on the floor, as if they would never meet again? Was she not proud? She knew that the adults were a bit frightened of most shinobi, but the ones she would encounter on the streets, shrouded in self-confidence and at ease in their own skin in a way she had never been;

Those shinobi had been kind, always. If a bit politely distant. Shinobi would look out for the children on the streets. They were the reason Konoha was safe, the reason crime was close to nil. Why no one was poor nor wanting. So  _why_?

She  _knew_  from schoolyard games of ninja, loud proclamations at festivals, from the faces staring down at her from the mountains above, that there was no greater honor, no greater power than that of a shinobi. They were the mysterious military might of the world. Any civilian was blessed to be allowed to live within the confines of a Hidden Village.

Kunoichi were fierce, independent women, never afraid of walking home in the dark. Never cowering to their fellow men. For they wielded the power of chakra at their fingertips. And she would be one of them now.

Haruno Sakura had been deemed worthy. And as the elegant Hyuuga lifted her up into her arms, unbothered by her filthy dress, stroked her shining pink hair and lavished her with praise over her chakra control potential (she didn't know what that meant, but it seemed good) she did not regret being chosen for shinobi.

This was the start of a journey. The man with the pineapple hair and lazy eyes smiled at her. She found herself filled with so much exhilaration, that she did not look back to notice her parents huddled, heartbroken faces following with eyes that seemed to have aged years in mere minutes. She was too distracted by the new world around her.

* * *

Haruno Sakura. Civilian ID-128765. Civilian Haruno clan. Deemed eligible for shinobi enrollment. Genesis. Recommended class 13-B. Specialization pending further investigation. Hyuuga confirmed chakra control potential: see file (Main Academy, civilian, 45-IC)

Psychological profile (see file, Psych-Civ-21, 12078.) Proclivity toward aggression. Self-confidence below average. More intelligent than average. Highly susceptible to influencing. Recommended; Further distancing from family. (See file: Civilian, sector 3A, 34-67-9).

Recommended; applicant Seduction corps. Recommended; applicant Pre-medic corps. Recommended; Kunoichi association. Recommended; Pre-Assassination. 

Recommended Academy; Main Konoha. Recommended primary sensei; Umino Iruka (see file 314-Chuunin-C)

See in depth file; Pre-Academy, Civilian sector 3A, 34-67-9, file; Assessment, file; Full assesment, Haruno Sakura. 

Finalized report of 568 civilian children eligible for enrollment. By rising standard decreed by High Shinobi Council, eligible children dropped by 33 %. Higher standard still yielding profit, expected graduated genin rise of 49 %.

Report concluded. 


	4. Bestämdhet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small boy is desperate for a brother. The monster within him takes advantage.

Genma scrambled into the shinobi bar drenched in copious amounts of sweat. Still panting slightly. Back itching of what he suspected might be crusted blood no amount of half hearted scrubbing had been able to get off etched to his upper back. He shook out the gravel from his sandals, chewing harder on his senbon, and resigned himself to having Raido get it off for him later.

There was no time to clean up properly. Ebisu was apparently the only one stationed close enough to the Hokage to overhear some of the details of what had happened in Kumo.

And things had happened in Kumo. His lightening rongi was shit, but even he could understand the frantic shouting between the Kumo-nin he had been spying on. He chuckled lowly to himself, chewing on his senbon, apparently, Konoha was at fault. Served Kumo right.

Though his curiosity for the proper details was overwhelming.

The building was only barely bright enough to see in. Shinobi enjoyed the dark, made for easy concealement. The place was bit run-down but homey. Large entrances and easy access and escape routes perfectly catered to the shinobi population. Though the cheap alcohol was its greatest asset. Alcohol he could use around now, he acknowledged with a wince at his strangely strained body. 

Genma stepped onto the creaking wooden boards of the building, casting an intense gaze for the rest of his generation of jounin. His back was still bleeding from a chunnin's lucky strike. He had made sure to senbon him through the eyes for revenge.

"Hatake Kakashi has assassinated the Third Raikage," Ebisu hollered out in a voice that thoroughly conveyed his satisfaction with the attention being directed at him. The bar erupted into a mixture of awe, praise, and shock. Half-drunk shinobi exploding into loud conversation and debate. Genma just nodded, he'd suspected as much. Perhaps not the death of the fucking _Third Raikage,_ but White Wolf in rongi was easy enough to decipher.

Genma couldn't help the mixture of fear and compassion he felt at the thought of his errant acquaintance. He had always admired Hatake Kakashi. Had even had a sparring match with him once. His shoulder ached at the memory.

The man being used as a literal attack dog (or was a wolf more fitting a metaphor) had never sat well with him. Though he understood the necessity. His ANBU guards were messed with too viciously to convey anything other than absolute hatred. They'd lost the man's allegiance. And letting an S-rank ninja bearing a grudge go free was just suicidal.

His imprisonment within the Hatake forest was rumored to include a training regime that would have killed a lesser ninja. But waltzing into Kumo and taking out their Raikage was no joke. Not at all. Even if said Raikage had weakened in his age, his escapades during the Third Shinobi War having taken its toll. The man was still a veritable _monster_ of a ninja. Genma couldn't help but shiver, a bit of nausea weighing him down. 

An affronted shout came from his left. He immediately redirected his focus back to the conversation taking place across the room. Kurenai's eerie red eyes widened in surprise. Her cold voice quivered slightly before it hardened into a seething tone. "I have heard of the Hyuuga's increased brokering for his release. Gratitude then?"

The woman narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. Glancing not too subtly at the closest Hyuuga. The Hyuuga clan member simply glared back at her harshly. The hair falling into his eyes doing a poor job of obscuring the active Byakugan. Asuma's hackles rising was an obvious sight, the burly man's ever present cigar broke and fell off. Ash adorning the muddy floor.

Genma decided to cease his statue act. Before Asuma decided to mess with those of higher status and get them all in trouble. He braced himself against the door's entrance with a clenched hand and attempted to hobble his way over to the still gossiping group. The whole bar was too quiet for Gai to be present, he would have to inform the man of his "eternal rival's" actions at home.

"They had to use the seals placed upon him in order to subdue him. Even then they just barely succeeded. He tried to make contact with Orochimaru."

Was it his imagination, or had the entire bar gone silent?

He sat down clumsily. His back aching. And was greeted with a few mumbled hello's, the atmosphere too tense for much else.  
"Why would he try to go to Orochimaru?" he murmured lowly. Genma hadn't been aware of any close relationship between the two, then again, rare were the people who ever got close enough to the legends of the village to know much of anything. Beyond the regular rumors of course. Though Genma had a hard time putting any stock in them.

He chewed a bit harder at the thought of _Orochimaru._ The man was a power playing piece of trash.

He shifted in his place, trying to get comfortable, the harsh wooden seating dug into the skin on his back. Asuma nudged him slightly, seated to his right, and gave him a friendly one armed hug, they hadn't seen each other in a while. He winked and smirked back at the man.

Ebisu raised his head high, nose in the air with pompous satisfaction. He was a friend, Genma acknowledged, but woe be the times the man had any extended attention directed toward him. "Well, I have heard, that Orochimaru and the White Fang were close. Orochimaru even has some _Hatake tattoos!_   I suppose a familial relationship then. _Trash attracts trash,_ after all."

Genma simply snorted at his friend. Making eye contact with Kurenai, who harrumphed and rolled her eyes in response. He scuffed his sandals against the floor, deciding to get some alcohol to dull the pain. The light sting of a senbon had a darkly frowning Aoba yelping out of the way.

He managed three wobbling steps before the building _exploded._

Every single ninja had vacated the premises within the first seconds of the blast. Their guards were meant to be down within the confines of their village. But they were ninja, their guards were never _that_ lowered. Jounin left completely unharmed. But quickly glancing around at the nearby roof they had all arrived to, a couple gennin and one chuunin were hurt. Nothing they couldn't recover from, he ascertained with a quick snicker at a blushing kid. Scarred face shamed at having been immobilized so easily. Umino Iruka was it?

Accidents like this weren't unusual. Some idiot asshole had probably been showing off an offensive jutsu they hadn't completely mastered yet. Genma changed his senbon's positioning. He had liked that bar.

He could hear yelling from downstairs. Guessing that to be the culprit being rightfully berated, he quickly flickered to the ground.

He really, _really,_ hadn't been expecting the jinchuuriki.

The kid was covered in blood that was decidedly _not_ his own, looking to have been thrown into the dirt by some hot-headed brawny genin. He was surrounded by shinobi questioning him in an overly hostile manner.

The jinchuuriki's frightened expression was belied by determination. The five-year old kid was holding high-grade explosion tags in his arms. _(How in the actual hells had he gotten his hands on those?)_ Genma could feel his already exhausted mind throbbing, a small imperceptible shake in his body. He was really hoping this runt just hadn't known what he was doing, not actually making a poor murder attempt at a whole bar of shinobi. (Or _murdered_ someone before making his way here, fucking hells.)

The shinobi gathered around went collectively silent at the jinchuuriki's sudden shaking, the kid was tearing at his own hair.

"So sorry, sofu. I tried y'know but it didn't work. One of them is bleeding bad. Can you tell me about Nii- Ah, not enough, not enough?" The kid was whimpering now, still clutching at his bright blonde head. Tears now spilling out at the thought of having displeased his- _sofu?_

Genma could swear he shat himself in that moment of realization. His senbon broke and clattered to the ground. The noise was too loud.

He was the highest ranking ninja within the nearest vicinity, it was a daunting realization. He couldn't help but groan internally at the shit fest an influenced jinchuuriki was going to bring. Maybe Yorino had a point, increased ranking was _such a drag._

He jostled his brown hair, sweat having plastered it to his scalp. Quickly switching out his destroyed senbon for a newer one. Best get started then. He tried to quell the shaking ( _why was he shaking?_ )

He signed for all thirty-six of the present ninja to leave the area. Casually firing a senbon at a harshly protesting Asuma. Ordering one of them to call on the Hokage. And the Hokage to order the Toad Sage back with due haste.

The kid was looking at him. He was a really cute kid even drenched in blood as he was, too bad the sight of him so close made him twitch for his kunai. The kid's chakra was vile. It was only a waiting game he reassured himself, the Hokage would be here within minutes.

The kid smiled at him, a bright, familiar smile that made his stomach turn.

"Ne, Jii-san. Sofu says you're real stupid." the kid's voice was double toned. A lower, growling voice hiding behind the squeaky one of a five-year old child. He had never heard anything so messed up.

Kami damn it, one sentence from a child should not be so intimidating. He faced _jounin_ for a living.

He dredged up an amused smile. No use in showing weakness, weakness could be exploited.

"I see, how come?" he managed to mutter out. Eyes rapidly glancing around for the Hokage. He really wasn't feeling too well. Was his wound bleeding more?

The kid started up again. And was it really necessary to carry out a conversation here? The kid was _that_ man's, so he couldn't be stupid. The jinchuuriki most probably realized the situation he was in.

"Sofu says you're an even lower grade of vermin, to be a poisons expert and not have realized that you've been poisoned. We'll enjoy watching you die!" and the kid lifted his arms to the back of his head. Looking horrifyingly cheery at the prospect. His eyes flickered red. Prompting Genma to take a tall step back.

Genma felt like punching himself into Iwa. He'd been overconfident. In too much of a hurry to get back into the village. Though to be fair to himself (and he did enjoy being fair to himself) it was a very subtle poison. He could even identify the exact kind, blasted Kumo-nin.

He tried to be angry over the situation. Scared of how twisted the child's mind must have already become, to have that monster shouting things for him to do. ( _To have murdered someone, he stank of_ _bloodbloodblood._ ) But he mostly felt a weary sadness. Amplified by the thought of the kid having been fooled into thinking _it_ was his grandfather, he didn't even want to pursue that line of thought any further. Where was the kid's ANBU watch? How had they not noticed him being influenced? He snorted, this _reeked_ of conspiracy. The kid just kept staring and smiling. He tried to keep steady against a wave of nausea and dizziness.

The Hokage finally flickered in, a veritable army of ANBU surrounding him. He felt confident enough in the hospital's medic-nin to figure out that he'd been poisoned, it wouldn't be the first time.

And with that, he emitted a deep sigh, and resigned himself to unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

He was _too old_ for this, Hiruzen realized. _Too old_ to be Hokage. Too _tired,_ wrung out like a well-used dish-rag.

He took a deep breath, feeling the air rattle his scarred lungs. The pain had been getting more insistent lately. He dragged a worn hand over his bloodshot eyes. It may be time to recall Tsunade once again to check on the wound.

He would be proud of Kakashi. For taking the white chakra kekkei genkai to such new heights. If only he hadn't been the victim of it. Tsunade claimed only white chakra was capable of frying the chakra network so irrevocably.

"Hokage-sama?" one of his loyal ANBU hesitantly questioned. Monkey-faced visage quivering with impatience.

He would move, Hiruzen decided. He would move as soon as he felt ready to face an adopted grandson under the influence of a monster. Yet _another_ failing. They did not meet as often as he would like, but this seemed quite the thing to miss. What had lead to Naru-chan making contact, in spite of his many warnings? It was the only option, that monstrous _creature_ wasn't capable of doing so itself.

He sighed heavily once more, body aching, slipping on his battle armor. The child was a cheery, bright one. So utterly _kind._  He liked to think that Minato and Kushina would have loved raising him. And he could have been the child's lazy, retired grandfather. He raised his bo-staff. And flickered away.

He hoped not to have to kill the child. They didn't have another container prepared. Nor was Jiraiya-kun in the village yet. Though he was most likely racing back at this point. Galloping away on his toad.

One of his jounin collapsed the second they appeared outside of the crumbled, still scorching building. A concerning sight. An ANBU quickly picked him up and away. Flickering to the hospital.

The child was simply standing there. Now staring at the high-grade explosive tags within his blood-drenched grasp with a thoughtful frown. Hiruzen decided to quickly nip that in the bud. Moving closer in a second, tearing the tags away and incinerating them immediately. The action only earned him a heart-wrenchingly normal pout.

His thoughts were already racing with sealing procedures and the semi-recent report of a new memory blocking technique, courtesy of a particularly talented Yamanaka. They would have to implement actions immediately. ROOT had some of the best holding cells, no matter how hesitant he felt over putting the child so close to a location Kakashi was occasionally held at.

"Sofu says he _really_ looks forward to seeing you die. Even though he probably won't get to do it himself. Your screams will be really nice to hear, so we're hoping it's painful!" The child's eyes flickered red and stayed that way. Strange growling voice growing in tenor.

He knocked the child out with ease. Gently cradling his bloodied body in his arms. He fiercely wished, not for the first time, that things were different.

Naruto did not see the light of day for six months.


	5. Akademin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clan families are horrifying. Shinobi-civilian interactions exist in multitudes, most of them negative.

Iruka couldn't help but sweat through the confines of his chunin vest. The day wasn't overly warm, not more so than usual. But staring down at the courtyard of frighteningly young six-year olds and their expectant parents ( _clan parents_ , so _many_ clan parents.) Iruka could swear it was boiling. The universe conspiring against him.

The Hokage was still speaking as of yet, thankfully, words of wisdom recounting the splendor of their village and their indomitable will of fire. His speech was so wholehearted Iruka himself couldn't help but get sucked into it at parts. Hokage-sama was an excellent speaker, as showcased by the glittering, awed eyes staring back up at him.

Iruka shifted in place, furrowing his brow in concentration, and tried to discreetly lift his vest to allow some air in. Or rather let some hot air _out._

He sighed, even a faint water jutsu would probably set every overprotective parent within the nearest kilometer on his neck. He subtly glanced to his left, and immediately regretted it. Going ramrod straight to the point of straining his muscles. The two heads of the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans were _glaring_ at him with their eyes activated. Sweat trickled down his lower back, the sensation an unpleasant one. He could hear his friends laughing at him in his head. Death was a better fate than _this_. He was going to get disemboweled before even starting his work.

He impatiently scuffed his legs against the wood, making faint marks against the wooden panels. Izumo and Kotetsu were still making fun of him for accepting the position. He felt his eye twitch, a queer smile appearing on his face at the thought. Perhaps it was time to break out the pranking gear once more.

There was a hole in the crowd. A single ring of solitude. With a figure drenched in yellow and orange standing in the middle.

The jinchuuriki stood still, and as always, the world moved around him.

Iruka averted his eyes, and tried not to think of it, he was good at doing so. The Hokage shifted to the side, giving the crowd a faint bow, a benevolent smile on his aged face.

Iruka's scar itched. He stepped forward.

 

* * *

 

Sakura tried to stare up at their new homeroom teacher, the first of her new teachers to be introduced. Standing mesmerized by every word he spoke. Just as she had been by the Hokage's of moments previous. Though perhaps a bit more in regards to the Hokage, he was the _Hokage_ after all.

The Hokage was the leader of their village, that she had known, but Yorino-san had said that he was called the _God of Shinobi._ Like the First had been! But the Sandaime was called as such because he knew so much about ninja matters. She could relate to wanting to know everything. That's why Sakura thought the Third might be her favorite Hokage. His smile had etched deep wrinkles into his face, but it had only made him look kinder. She quickly glanced upwards and to the left. Four faces looking down at her. Hokage-sama's face didn't match his stone one very well.

Her Mama was still clenching her hand too tight, and she was a little pale. She didn't mind much, it took much more to hurt her at all since the shinobi appraisal. Sakura had a hard time paying attention to her mother's twitching and shivering, even though he had promised herself she would. Ever since Mama had fallen ill after her shinobi appraisal. She seemed so stressed lately. And Papa didn't really come home much anymore.

The thought made her properly avert her eyes from her scarred sensei's visage. (She really wanted to know he'd gotten it!)  
Her Papa had said mean things to Mama, about how she was the one who'd brought _shinobi blood_ into the family. Like it was a scary thing. Sakura chewed on her lip, and tried to give Mama a pat on the hand, being shinobi was special. Her Papa was just being silly, though she missed him quite a bit.

She wanted to listen to the sensei some more. But now that she was distracted, her eager green eyes found so many interesting things to see. Every time she swiveled her head she saw something new. 

Like the beautiful Hyuuga gathering, the ones with pale white eyes and long dark hair further behind her. And the red-eyed, cool Uchiha group ahead of her, most of them donned in Uchiha police apparel. All of the clan families (and shinobi in general) were weird looking, but in a good way. Shinobi didn't look like civilians.

She grasped a strand of her long pink hair, wound it around her finger, the hair that had gotten her so many teasing comments amongst civilians. Yorino-san said fit in well with shinobi. She smiled a bit to herself, letting the strand of hair go.

" _Konoha plays home to ten prestigious academies. The one you have been chosen for is the one to produce the likes of the Fourth Hokage, the Sannin, the White Wolf and_ many _more! So let these great shinobi be your example, let them guide your nindo. And let me and your many teachers help you on your path!"_

There was a small boy standing all by himself to her left. She could see him suddenly vibrating in his sandals from the corner of her eye, staring up at their sensei intently. She narrowed her eyes at him, curious about what clan he was from. Clanless children weren't called -sama after all.  
She had wanted to go stand with him to make him look less lonely right after they had first arrived, but Mama said: _"you leave Uzumaki-sama alone."_ So she had. And so had everyone else.

Sakura thought he looked very cute, with spiky blond hair and blue eyes with lines on his face, though he was wearing a very orange kimono she couldn't help but frown at. Sakura had thought he was a girl at first, cause his hair was just a bit longer than most boys had it, and then the _kimono._

She blushed a bit and looked away at the slight warning tap of her mother. Her sensei was ending his speech, looking very nervous but kind. She crossed her feet in the grass, hair falling into her eyes, a bit ashamed at not having been listening properly.

"Sakura-hime, it's time for me to leave now. Do you remember where your classroom is?" her Mama asked quietly. So much so that Sakura had to strain her ears to hear her, she thought she may not have been able to before her chakra was unlocked.

When she nodded silently, her Mama just bent down and gave her a kiss, before turning around and leaving like a whirlwind. Bowing to people with every few steps. Sakura wrung her hands together and stared until her mother disappeared from sight. The courtyard was emptying quickly. Her teacher was shouting for the children to approach the classroom. So she took a deep breath.

And headed inside without turning back.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit slower, and shorter. Though hopefully not entirely bad.
> 
> Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	6. Krig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to the Third Shinobi War. A taste of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during the Third Shinobi War. Dedicated to Ilvermere for inspiring this chapter!

The world exploded over her head, Rin pivoted sharply, throwing herself over the nearest boulder, easing her fall by cushioning chakra over the impacted body parts. Just like Minato-sensei had taught her. She stumbled and coughed sharply once, clearing her lungs with chakra immediately thereafter. Kakashi would have been upset at her for giving away her position like that.

The clearing was still shrouded in smoke, she couldn't spot the rest of her teammates yet. Her hair was singed by the onslaught of fire jutsu. Limbs shivering, an ache between her eyes.

She took a minute, just a second to get her breath back. Trying to quench the irrational anger she felt at her own incompetence. Kakashi would have done a much better job at providing a distraction. Then again, nothing felt like an accomplishment in the shadow of a prodigy.

Breathing steady, vitals-doable. Clenched fists, retract. Steady breathing.

She hurled herself at the nearest tree, finding purchase, increasing chakra output to her the soles of her feet- and catapulting herself upwards. She still couldn't see anything, the smoke prickled her eyes, made breathing difficult. Sight was not a requirement. She prepared her senbon, still hanging mid air and- falling. Now.

_Ushi -- > Inu --> Tatsu --> Ne --> Inu --> I --> Mi --> Tora_

_Senbon Kage Bunshin no jutsu_

500 senbon, perfect angle, hoarse screams from across the clearing. Rin flipped during her descent, a small release of chakra cushioning her fall. She winced at a quick check her chakra stores, a new shaking in her limbs. Senbon Kage Bunshin no jutsu had been a bit overzealous. She attempted to find some purchase, her legs gave out, and she fell backward. Mental faculties intact but chakra too low to support any extraneous movement.

Rin smiled as Obito caught her, steady chest giving her a frontline view to whatever plan her sensei and Kakashi had concocted. She attempted to blow the hair tickling her nose out of the way. Delighting in the opportunity to just lay somewhere for a flicker of a moment. 

"Rin, you were amazing! You did so well!" Obito gushed. Head poking forward to smile at her. Goggles firmly attached to his face. She couldn't help but blush slightly at the praise. She couldn't quite find the energy to speak, so she just smiled as brightly as she could. A silent thank you to her cheery friend.

The smoke was starting to disperse, giving them a pretty view of the Iwa ninja's reinforcement of nearly 200 shinobi arriving in squads one after one. Briefly kept at bay by her sensei's multimodal chakra barrier. It was showing slight cracks at the continuous barrage of earth jutsu. That it was holding at all was awe-inspiring. Rin noticed Obito's hold on her tighten slightly, he shifted in his crouched position, a quick tremor through his body. Rin sent a prayer to whatever Gods were listening for her teammates to hurry whatever ingenious plot they had devised. It _would_ take genius to get them out of this mess.

Obito shifted again, and she frowned at the action. Briefly pouting in thought she resigned herself to an extended hospital stay. She was a worrier at heart after all. Rin would rather relax in the hospital than have her reckless teammates die on her. A quick chakra echolocation sparked from her weak fingers, directed toward Obito's body and she spotted a nicked vein in his lower thigh. He wasn't the best at dodging, the jagged tear indicated either kunai or shuriken. No poison. But it needed to be sealed, she didn't have the chakra to properly heal it, she couldn't even clench her hands into fists of anger at the revelation.

Rin clucked disapprovingly at him to get his attention, and he tore his eyes away from the increasingly cracked barrier, directed a sheepish smile her way once he realized what she was doing.

She smiled slightly at his lack of protest at her haphazard healing, he had finally learned to submit to the medic's wiser ways. A monumental effort on her part.

Obito started at Minato and Kakashi's sudden appearance. The approach had been too silent. Their bodies were covered in dirt, sweat and pungent blood. She would have flinched could she move her limbs. Thankfully she was spared the indignity of Kakashi's disapproving gaze at such an action. Instead, it was directed toward Obito as they managed to find a second for their usual squabbling.

Minato-sensei mockingly waved at the absurdly large gathering of shinobi on the other side. To their incensed, affronted cursing. Kakashi glared at Obito before he glanced down at her and his steely gaze softened slightly.

"Your Senbon Kage bunshin no jutsu was admirable. Your angle was nearly flawless." he recounted in his regular cold monotone. Immediately breaking eye contact. She smiled at the praise, he didn't give any he didn't fully mean. Her socially awkward genius of a teammate.

Minato-sensei was suddenly by her side, crashing down next to her. Seemingly exhausted but just as cheery and calm as always. He gave her a ruffle of her hair and a proud "good work".

"Kakashi, ready yourself." Minato's voice lowered with the magnitude of his words. His hands slipping through countless hand seals. She and Obito glanced at each other.

The barrier broke and shattered, within a second she was falling backward and Obito was firing the largest fireball she had ever seen him produce. Scorching heat smarting at her body.

Minato-sensei was supporting her body now, she realized belatedly. This must be something he wanted her to see then. She knew Minato-sensei could get them out of here within a flicker of a second, she couldn't help slightly resenting him for not doing so. For expecting too much. 

There was a high pitched shrieking sound suddenly encompassing the overpopulated clearing. Obito and Rin huddled under sensei's seal barrier at his rushed order.

A hundred seals. A hundred seals and they were surrounding all of them. Shutting them all in within what must be a 500-meter radius. The collective of Iwa-ninja had abruptly changed their trajectory, throwing themselves against the seal barrier suddenly in place, knowing they had fallen into a trap. She could see the anger and resignation of a girl that looked to be even younger than her, green eyes watering. And then spinning and spinning and the world lit up in white sizzling chakra.

Kakashi was standing in front of them now. Hand seals too fast for her to see. His hands slammed to a seal on the ground, his entire being cloaked in white chakra, spilling into the ground, under it, into the sky itself- it was the most horrific thing she had ever seen. Blood trickled out of her ears.

They were screaming, 200 shinobi were screaming as they were electrocuted to death, their innards turned to liquid, their skin sizzling off their bodies in saturated clumps of fat, they kept screaming until the sounds of it melted into the sound of the lightning around them. A haunting song. She couldn't help her tears at the madness _agony_ their pain caused them, shinobi tearing off their hair, their skin, choking on their tounges in fear. The smell of urine and feces was suddenly overbearing. And it kept going on and on and _on-_

And through it all Kakashi stood still, hands to the ground. Feeding the clearing his volatile, dangerous chakra. She heard Minato-sensei grunt with the exertion of maintaining a barrier against its onslaught. She couldn't help her scream. Obito was having a panic attack behind her.

And then it stopped. And everything and everyone within a 500-meter radius was _dead_. _6 minutes._

Kakashi shook off the lightning still sticking to his skin. Sparks of it still jumping from body part to body part. She subconsciously tried to find purchase against Minato-sensei's chest. She didn't want him anywhere near her with that still on him. Obito was vomiting at their backs, choked and fearful and disgusted.

Kakashi turned around with the same lack of facial expression. Hands in his pockets. As if the absolute carnage he had just committed didn't faze him at all. Rin couldn't help the mixture of fear and disgust she felt for an echo of a second, before she ruthlessly shut it down. She tried not to look to the clearing, _don't look to the clearing._ The smell, gods, the _smell._

She glanced up at Minato-sensei as the man picked her up. He was smiling proudly at Kakashi. The boy himself straightening to attention at the proud gaze.

Rin decided it was an opportune moment to leave the waking world, and promptly fell into unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

Rin crunched on the disgusting chakra pill in her mouth, quickly exposing her tongue to the air in the vain hopes of dulling the taste. Her world still slightly off-kilter whilst hurtling through the trees. It wasn't a safe state to be in, though there was Kakashi trying to be subtle as he kept an eye on her. So she did feel a modicum of ease, trying to stare at his composed demeanor out of the corner of her eye.

She had realized very early on, that there was no space for safety nor comfort in war. Her clothes stunk, her hair was burned, the odor adding to her overall disgusting state, she hadn't had a proper meal in ages. Showering felt like an alien concept. The woes of having a front line combatant like sensei and his prodigy chunin on your team. The up and down jumping of tree hopping was nauseating, the situation in general so exhausting she couldn't help but allow some irrationality to cloud her mind. The camp seemed so far away, everything seemed so far away, gone with the rocking motion of tree hopping.

Rin bit her lip until it bled, sleep was a necessity she wanted to scream at the two teammates in front of her. Obito lagging behind, bleeding through his bandages once more, dopey-looking facial expression conveying his half-awake state.  Sleep wasn't a luxury, rest wasn't a luxury. Killing 200 people and then moving on as if nothing had happened wasn't okay. Did no one but her acknowledge the fact that the people they had just slaughtered were _people?_ With loved ones and favorite foods and dreams and just as _alive_ as they were? Or rather they once were. She wanted to scream, this was why she had applied for a hospital position, this  _wasn't-_  

Rin sensibly choked on her words, tucked them into the back of her throat where they always sat. Her two genius teammates started discussing intricate sealing procedures, how to maximize their jutsu's efficiency. Father and adopted son conversing with an ease she didn't see them exhibit toward anyone other than Kushina-san. She clenched her teeth until she felt a headache building, glancing backward quickly to check on Obito.

She had killed so many she sometimes saw their faces in her dreams like grotesque photo albums. Those were the nights she didn't sleep well, (she wouldn't sleep tonight) and she spent all night staring up at the stars. Wishing for, _something-_

She heard Obito crash into the tree before she saw him. The boy comedically face planting in a tree and then promptly passing out. Kakashi moving too fast for her to see and catching him before he hit the ground with a glower on his masked face, a mumbled ' _moron_ ' under his breath. 

She didn't say anything, her words tucked back too tightly. And with an aloof glance her way, silently acknowledging her. Kakashi simply threw Obito toward Minato, to his comedically shocked reaction, all flailing hands and panic, before speeding _backward-?_

The clearing exploded once again, the shockwaves throwing her off balance and into the nearest shrubbery. She was starting to resent this trend. Pain exploded down her ankle, too shocked to properly cushion it like she was meant to. She clenched her hands onto her ankle, barrel-rolled out of the way of shuriken and kunai. She couldn't risk a shunshin in her state, so she spun and shoved her senbon through a man's eyes, ducked underneath another man's legs, accepting a kunai to the shoulder to end his life, a kunai to a woman's soft stomach, innards slipping out slick, a shuriken toward Obito's fierce taijutsu opponent, and finally swiveled not too gently on her hands into a bush to hide.

Her belly flop took some of her breath, she needed one second. One second. She gathered up senbon and aimed, the party wasn't overly large. It was only taking so long because sensei was teaching them a lesson. One only Kakashi had passed, as always. Never let your guard down, even when you're weak, even after a successful battle. Obito's fire streamed over her head. Blood poured out of her shoulder, she vowed to never forget.

A man screamed as her senbon took him out through his pressure points, Kakashi was everywhere and nowhere, white sabre dripping with blood, blistering with white chakra she still flinched from. She briefly _fiercely_ longed for Konoha where she could be herself again, instead of _this._

And then they were all dead and dead and gone. Sensei reappeared and smiled at them brightly, kissing Kakashi's bloody forehead. And giving them all comforting hugs. She couldn't help but calm slightly at her sensei's all encompassing embrace.

"I think the two of them deserve some rest now, don't you?" Minato questioned brightly. The question barely acknowledged by Rin's now spinning senses, Obito was passed out on the ground once more. Drool pooling on around him.

"You coddle them, Tou-san." Kakashi snorted and broke their brief flicker of eye contact, glancing down at Obito before walking away to pillage the dead ninja's weaponry.

Minato only patted her on the back. "My cute little son likes the both of you quite a lot, I promise. Now, Rin-chan. By your leave."

Rin didn't understand what he meant until the world starting flickering to black, her limbs numb, eyes rolling backward. 

She joined Obito on the ground. 


	7. Skoldag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Academy is one of several shinobi institutions, but fundamentally a serious one. A month into school, Naruto makes a friend. Said friend begins the assimilation process.

Perhaps it had been a little silly of her to think that the hand signs that looked so fluid and simple when used by the shinobi she saw, would be similarly easy to learn. When they flicked their fingers Tora, I, Ushi, Ne. It looked so beautiful, so fluid.

Her fingers stretched to the point of pain, until she couldn't move them the way she wanted to. Until they stung viciously.  
A twist of the wrist. A flick of a finger. The gentle and encouraging voice of her sensei.

At least, she raised her eyes to skim the class, she wasn't the only one struggling. The clan children had an easier time, but even they hadn't learned all the signs yet.

Mi, her small hands interlocked, her sensei stepped forward and around her like the wind, adjusted her left thumb to the outside of her right. She glanced up momentarily, at the kind smile of Iruka-sensei, and nodded her understanding. Tip of her tongue clenched underneath her teeth she furrowed her brow before attempting Ushi once more.

She needed to get the hand signs correctly. Her performance on the physical tests they had every day had so far been abysmal. She clenched her teeth, skin of her pinkie tearing slightly, she was in the lower range of civilians. So Sakura would use her brain, her greatest gift, to propel her forward.

There was a sudden burst of light from the corner of her eyes, bursts of blue to her left. She only had time to stare wide-eyed as Uzumaki-sama went through all of the hand-seals comfortably but slowly, blue chakra dispersing around his hands as he channeled his chakra _correctly._  His eyes squinted and face in a pout.

She couldn't help a pang of jealousy at the ease he exhibited, marveled at it until Iruka-sensei's hand slammed down on Uzumaki-sama's desk and he was startled out of his chair. A hasty 'eeep!' before he landed face first on the ground.

"Uzumaki! No channeling chakra through the hand signs until we are at that stage of learning, you could hurt someone!" Iruka-sensei shouted fiercely, eyes locked on the boy now cradling his bruised head. Sakura couldn't help but flinch slightly, Iruka-sensei's anger seemed a bit extreme. Especially since she'd seen some of the Yamanaka and Uchiha children doing the same with some seals.

Was Iruka-sensei just being mean cause Uzumaki-sama was the Jinchuuriki? Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit sad for the boy. He was always treated with respect, she looked away from the scene, kept her eyes locked on her strained hands, and he was always alone.

"Iruka-sensei! This class is so _so_ boring though! Can't we do something better? Like a jutsu or or a cool taijutsu move!" the blonde shouted excitedly, his voice was always several decibels above average. He was so expressive with his body language, flapping his hands around, bracing them behind his head.

She heard the snickering echoing around the classroom. Yamanaka...Ino? And Kurama Inoue were snickering at the debacle, heads closely held together as they whispered. As her eyes met the strange pupil-less ones of the well-dressed Yamanaka she flinched, eyes lowering at the girls questioning smile.

Wiggling slightly in her seat to make herself more comfortable, she tried to block out Iruka-sensei and Uzumaki-sama's ongoing argumentation. If she stopped practice for too long the supervisor hiding in the room would send _the rubber ball_ her way. She shifted her hand over her small bruises, they stung more than it would seem. And if her internal clock served her well they would have lunch in fifteen minutes and then continue on with their physical conditioning for five hours. She had promised herself she would stay conscious longer this time.

"Ne, you're pretty, what's your name?"

She looked up startled at a voice so sudden and near, only to stare into the too close eyes of Uzumaki-sama _(his eyes had flecks of white in them)_ his face entirely too close to hers. A curious frown besmirching his features. It didn't take much for a child to develop a reflex, the Academy had been ongoing for two weeks now, her punch (fist closed, thumb on the outside, flick of the wrist and hips bracing) was certainly not on purpose.

She stared in shock as her punch didn't even make him stumble, didn't make him flinch nor attempt to dodge. Sakura had impressive punching power for her age, many of her chakra nodes were centered around her hands, giving her excellent power and control. The air was still displaced, her hand hanging in mid-air, the boy's blonde spiked hair shrouding his face. She wasn't even given the opportunity to apologize before he looked up and grinned, orange and white cloaked kimono as radiant as his face. A forgiving thumbs up her way.

"Alright everyone, that was a simple accident. Though hopefully, that tells you something about startling shinobi! Now back to your hand signs before you receive extra laps! Though speaking of, I hope you all observed the form of Sakura's punch, yes? _Well..."_

Sakura dodged her head, quickly returning to her hand-signs at the sight of the rubber ball in her periphery, bouncing off the face of a yelping Uchiha before bouncing off the wall and onto a now choking Akimichi Chouma's forehead.

Haltingly, painstakingly moving Ushi, I, Ne, Hitsuji-

"You should adjust your fingers some more, if you channel chakra like that it'll just hurt ya lots!" Uzumaki-sama chirped cheerfully, now seated right beside her. For someone so loud and colorfully dressed, she eyed him curiously, he was very sneaky.

Sakura mumbled a quick thank you, confused over why he was showing her this attention. She looked down at her fingers once more, and adjusted them accordingly. Fingers diagonal, pinkies tucked in. The new position hurt even more, she fought to keep a grimace off her face as she presented the boy with her hand-seal once again.

He was making the seal as well, emphasizing his thumbs with a nod at her own. She adjusted them slightly more, tried not to feel a sick frustration at the difficulty. And felt a bit of relief at his approving smile.

The boy's whiskered cheeks bunched up slightly, he crooked his head at an angle and just observed for a second. A strange facial expression she couldn't understand. _(She was very good at reading faces and voices and people, Iruka-sensei said they would put her in the advanced class soon.)_

"Ne, you don't seem afraid to talk to me. Do ya wanna be friends?" He sounded as cheerful as ever. But hope was sparkling in his eyes, he was the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-tailed Fox. Treated with a mix of reverence, fear, and hatred.

He was always alone.

She smiled back, feeling more confident at his cheerful demeanor, and nodded her approval.

She hoped it would be the start of a beautiful friendship.

 

* * *

 

  
"Sakura-chan! 35 degrees left, jump _now!_

She jumped as high as she could, tucking her knees to her chest, starting a spin to propel her away. She hadn't jumped high enough. The boulder struck her left hip, disrupted her trajectory until he was a mess of limbs and bad angles, landing on her back with all the air out of her lungs. Her nerves sparked and shuddered with the residue impact. She laid wheezing, disoriented until she could actually hear Naruto's concerned shouting.

She struggled to lift a shaking hand to her blindfold, desperately wanting to reorient herself. Not seeing anything was so frightening. She was stopped by what felt like the instructor's foot, to Naruto's incensed gasping.

"Your time was 8 minutes and 48 seconds Haruno, a meager improvement of 94 seconds from last time." his disappointed voice delivered. She couldn't even muster up the strength to acknowledge Naruto's protests, she felt the shame of disappointing her sensei deeply. Tremblingly signing what she hoped was a correct "Will try harder" with her free hand. World still shaking, her brain turned to shaking jello in her head. Her air was trapped beneath her lungs.

She heard his voice soften slightly, felt a second's relief over his kindness. "Your punishment is 24 hours blindfolded and extra classes at Flexibility & Balance." She could hear Naruto's full body flinch echoed by her own, Yuuki-sensei was evil and vicious.

The instructor simply snickered at their reactions. An amused lilt to his words. "Another Academy student will be following you during this period to ascertain your commitment. Do tell us if you notice them at all." He finished off, reaching down to ruffle her head before bowing to Naruto (in spite of his protests) and walking away to the next in turn, Uchiha Sasuke, and Nara Shikamaru. 

She heard Naruto settle down beside her, humming a song she couldn't recognize. Waiting patiently for her to get a hold of herself. Sakura's own personal cheerleader. She was trembling now, her body shaking with exhaustion. Though slightly comforted by the increased ease of breathing. She tried to hold her tears in, really wanting to _nap,_ but they had two hours of trap making in 20 minutes. So she sniffled slightly and tried to swallow it. A quick attempt at rising revealed her need for a medic. Sparks of heat rising from her hipbone, either heavily bruised or fractured.

A quick section of oft-used signs to Naruto, and the world was turned upside down as he picked her up and settled her on his shoulder. A recurring position over the past month. A winding of her stomach, pain reverberating throughout. She had to chant the hand seals backward and forward in order to avoid vomiting.

"Ne ne, Sakura-chan. You don't have to worry so much about this stupid balance exercise! We only just started them and everyone else sucks too!" Naruto tried to reassure. She bit her cheek in order to not be mean. He was only trying to cheer her up.

"Naru-baka, you stayed on for the longest out of the entire class!" she reasonably pointed out. Trying to keep the petulance out of her voice. She saw colors beneath her eyelids at the sudden appearance of stairs. Naruto was not gentle as he huddled upwards. 

He stilled slightly, voice quieting as it always did when she mentioned his performance within most physical aspects. Small and a little sad. "You know that's just cause they have me train all the time. Ever since I remember actually!" he tried to say cheerfully. Voice a bit strained. She regretted bringing it up so callously.

Her entire body rattled slightly, and she gasped at the pain it brought as Naruto jumped into the medic-wing. A mumbled sorry and the world spun once more as she was deposited on the soft bed. Naruto loudly speaking to the "Nice-lady-medic-san!" about her injuries.

"I gotta go to trap-making now Sakura-chan, the nice lady says you'll have to stay here. I'll make a revenge trap for Mizuki-sensei for making you puke last week!" he shouted gleefully.

She gave him a quick but weak shout of encouragement and he was out of the window. Probably jumping on the Academy rooftops even though they weren't allowed to and the new part time Clan History teacher (Uchiha...Shisui, maybe?) liked tackling people off the roofs.

She sunk into the soft embrace of the bed, loosening her tensed muscles one by one, just as she'd been taught. There was nothing to study, nothing she could see, no exercise or homework. Her head felt silent, in spite of the ringing headache.

She wished her Mama was here.

The muttering and talking of other patients and medics filled the room, the sun warmed her body slightly. Sakura wished someone would open a window so she could feel the wind on her skin.

Her Mama would kiss her wounds and stroke her hair. Telling her the stories of the world, soft and steady. And then her Papa would sing her a song, his raspy voice carried by the wind of her open bedroom window. And when the moon was full he would look out and sing his saddest songs. An echoing melody.

Her eyes fluttered as the green-haired medic-nin finally approached her bed. Clucking at her bruised hip. Giving her water to clear her gross tasting mouth, easing her parched throat.

She hoped she could see her parents soon.


	8. Döden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children are gently introduced to the concept of death, blood staining theirs. Rabbits are killed and the Hyuuga plot.

Death is more of a fact than a fear in the shinobi world. Raised around it since they were too young to even properly grasp the concept. Murder was not nearly as painful for shinobi as it was for civilians or even for shitty samurai. A socialized normality. An inevitability, and for some even a joy. You couldn't be overly affected by murder when you dealt in it.

To civilians, this made them _monsters_ , albeit their monstrous protectors. Mizuki himself had always loved the adrenaline, the power. Screaming and vicious chakra, deadly ninjutsu and smooth, too fast movements making his body tremble with the joy of being _alive._ Of hanging on the precipice. Though death was a disgusting outcome, the prelude was exhilarating. The door death opened a longing.

  
To die in battle was the only way to enter Aosaya. And no matter what, he hitched his hips up to sit on the worn cupboard, he would enter the realms of the Shinobi gods. He would dine with his parents, to tell them of the things he had experienced, he'd seen. And they would tell him of theirs.

Mizuki smiled to himself as he basked upon the sight of his brats, strong, hardworking little monsters now calmly _(but slightly rigidly for a few, not optimal for sudden movement, he would have to make a notation)_ standing at attention. Eyes trained upon their superior commander with a piercing obedience. Even his former civilian brats now had the same look in their eyes, the same physique, and mentality.

He was honored to be the one to introduce these children to death. How to process it, and then, his stomach flipped pleasantly, _dish it out._

Five wooden throwing stars appeared between his fingers, pointed ends sharpened slightly, he started his lessons as always. Searching for a flinch, a fear of getting hurt, of drawing blood.

A blur in five directions, specks of blood across five still chubby cheeks. Two flinched, three did not. He smirked proudly, better than most classes. His brats were a bunch of overachievers. The shouts from a taijutsu match resounded from afar. Windows having been opened to lessen the choking heat.  
He subtly signed for one of the supervisors to close all windows. It wouldn't do to alert any clan's with heightened senses, he withheld a roll of his eyes at the thought, there were protocols in place for these occasions after all.

"Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Konomaru, you stand on your hands until I allow you to stop. Extended afternoon class at Response & Obedience for two days." he delivered harshly. Delighting in their swallowed protests, downturned eyes at being the failures.

They obediently flipped over, particularly smoothly by the Hyuuga, he would have to note that. As well as the already shaking arms of Haruno, he frowned pensively at the pitiful sight. Though, had they not had pure Taijutsu earlier? It would explain the bruises, the lack of stamina. He liked civilian born children, enjoyed the challenge of the more complex assimilation processes teachers were to make them undergo. Enjoyed stealing back what were now shinobi children from the mindless cattle of the civilian population. He would not see them fall behind, the girl would have to stand until she dropped.

He picked faintly at an itching scab over his bicep, now leaning against the cupboard to stare out the determined looking children. Silent and resolute, huh. They seemed determined to last the class then, he dipped his head slightly to hide his smile.

The whole class flinched at the sight of the rubber ball he absent-mindedly flung toward Uzumaki Naruto, blood spurting from the bright eyesores nose. To his credit, he made no noise, did not flinch or even move. Simply stared back with empty eyes.

His memories sometimes wailed at the sight of him. The loss burning still, (his little sister's giggling laugh, father's comforting hugs, mother's love filled eyes) they would only be lost to him for a time. He gave the kid an approving smile for his effort.

"My little brats, today you finally get your first taste of death." he bellowed sharply, bright-eyed.   


* * *

 

Naruto had just recently turned six years old. But he knew death.  
Tasted the blood of it in his mouth, the copper scent of it in his nose, the sticky sensation of it on his skin. Fading eyes, and fading light.

He tried to sniffle discretely into his sleeve as he wiped the specks of wet red away, small dashes of blood blemishing his soft yellow kimono.  
His nose didn't even sting, fragile vessels already healed completely. Pain was always a matter of minutes, seconds, to him.

  
_(Mizuki-sensei had the same hair color as his Nii-san, the lengths he'd gone to for that sliver of information made him want to scream a bit. He wondered if Nii-san still cared as much about him as he cared for his Nii-san.)_

He glanced to where Sakura-chan was still standing on her hands, veins buckling, face a match to her hair. The stink of their sweat tickling his nose, Hyuuga Konomaru's low stamina an echoing pant in his ears.

_(He liked to think Nii-san cared a lot.)_

"We've discussed death over the 7 entire months of your attendance here. You know what death is, and hopefully, you know that we shinobi deal in death. Today, most of you will kill for the first time." Mizuki-sensei's overly excited voice delivered. The permanent smirk etched onto the man's face widening into a rare smile. Naruto valiantly did not snort nor provoke the man at his ever present weird behavior, Jii-sama would be proud.

Furuko Mizumi and Uchiha Kokou were visibly blanching at the idea of having to kill, _something,_ today. He furrowed his brows at the thought, stomach slightly pinched, both at effects of the three-day starvation training the advanced students from the Beginners Frontline combat course were undergoing. And at the thought of his fellow classmates, he glanced at a shaking, panting but still determined Sakura-chan, the thought of his civilian classmates having to experience their first killing with someone as unsympathetic _(he was a jerk)_ as Mizuki-sensei. He swiveled his head toward a now boisterous Mizuki-sensei answering the Shikasa Nara and Shikai Nara twins curious inquiries with an indulgent smile on his smarmy face. He harshly scratched some freshly healed skin on his lower ankle, trying to calm the stirring in his stomach, calm _it_ down.

"Alright kiddos, our live samples _-"_   Naruto raised his eyebrows at the Uchiha suddenly cutting off Mizuki-sensei mid sentence. Mizuki-sensei himself flinched angrily at the interruption from the bespectacled Uchiha Akemi, face reddening alarmingly. A simple _'stay after class'_   forced through clenched teeth was enough to make the girl tremble. Naruto was having a very hard time not starting a fistfight with Mizuki-sensei. Or at least letting him know that he was a dumb, sub par ninja and that his Nii-san would beat him up easy when he found out about him.

  
He pouted as he turned his eyes toward a now violently trembling Sakura, Mizuki-sensei was entirely too keen on stupid command protocols." _As I was saying_. Iruka-sensei, Yuukai-sensei and I caught the rabbits for you. You won't get that luxury next time. You _-"_   Naruto promptly clocked out on what seemed to be the early onset of a Mizuki-sensei lecture, quickly directing his attention elsewhere. 

Sakura-chan collapsed face first as her arms gave way, followed closely by a now vomiting Hyuuga. Both students looked ready to pass out. He gave them both compassionate smiles as Mizuki-sensei simply nodded for them to take a seat. The stench and presence of vomit having disappeared within a glance.

He tried to block Mizuki-sensei's view of Sakura-chan as she haltingly ambled her way behind him. She could cry a little bit, Sensei was usually okay with that as long as he didn't see. And Sakura-chan's blotchy, shivering visage indicated her need to do just that. Sakura-chan's friend Yamanaka Ino reached forward to hold her hand, soothing her better than Naruto ever could. 

He directed his attention forward. Thinking, for the millionth time, on how to get to his Nii-san.

 

* * *

 

Smooth sidestep, foot rigid, angled left right left right, _throw._

Hinata tried very hard not to squeak out loud as her third rabbit choked on the kunai now lodged in its throat. Landing on her feet as she dodged the slow projectiles meant to distract her. She felt like a cruel monster watching its tanned pelt stain red. Convulsing movements until it stilled. The copper scent was nauseating, made her head twirl and twirl like the dancers at the parties in the compound. She hated everything about it.

Her eyes smarted as they surged into 360° degrees ( _a quick snippet of the rabbit's fading chakra system, dead_ ones _scattered around, Mizuki-sensei laughing with Shisui-sensei, her classmates waiting for their turns outside the door, five people hiding in the roofs.)_ before her eyes snapped back. Her Mama had told her every Hyuuga's eyes was fluctuating and uncontrollable until a certain age, but she didn't want to see the creatures die in more ways than one. She bent her legs forward, landing on her hands, propelling away. She didn't want to cry at her first assessment, Father would be disappointed. And Mizuki-sensei would be sure to report everything to Father, they all always did.

Her sixth kunai of the day bounced off the wooden floor, missing its squealing, terrified mark entirely. She was still in the extreme upper range, but Father and the council would be displeased at this showing. Disappointed, frowning, towering figures following her every move. She blinked frantically to keep the tears at bay, her arm steady. Dodged and spun to the left to avoid the clattering of a heavy wooden doll.

Hinata struggled to breathe in calmly, having been moving rapidly without pause for over 5 minutes, limbs shaking slightly with the effort. Having not eaten for two days made her brain sluggish. She was already constructing _excuses,_ her father's voice was an ever-present echo. The guiding compass of her existence.

Angled throw, piercing the last rabbit's foot in place. A whispered plea of forgiveness for causing it prolonged suffering. Sweat glued her blue-tinged bangs to her face, dry throat making itself known at her surprised squeal. Coiled wire cutting into her skin, impact with the ground beating the air out of her lungs. Her sweat-soaked hands struggling with the kunai.

She couldn't help but think the rabbit's shrill squeals sounded very human-like toward the end.

 

* * *

 

Hinata hobbled out of the assessment room, body aching to the bones. She wanted to go home so Mama could hug her and cuddle her to sleep. She was at the point of tripping over her own feet, sandals scuffed beyond repair. Konomaru-kun and Akemi-chan made haste at the sight of her queasy face, quivering body keeping the leaf emblazoned door half-open for Kurama Inoue.

With the two reliable Hyuuga helping her weak body stay upright she made her way toward the boy she had been nervously avoiding all day. There was only one task at hand before she could be escorted home. And Mama could make her some cinnamon buns and maybe Father would be satisfied with her performance.

He was smiling, as most common. She didn't know the Jinchuuriki very well. But she liked to think he was one of the very few people as beautiful on the inside as on the outside. Her face felt horribly warm at the thought, stomach quivering. Her traitor companions simply snickered and dragged her closer. Sending each other indiscernible looks through twin blank eyes.

He noticed them coming, he wasn't really approached by anyone other than Haruno Sakura. But his smile was as bright as the sun, eyes scrunched up in delight. Uzumaki Naruto seemed to be one to take so much enjoyment out of so little.

She stopped before him and they all bowed slightly, as was proper. Though his smile turned slightly strained upon them leveling. "Uzum-aki-sama, y-you're hu-umbly in-invited to the H-Hyuuga com-po-und thi-s this Sun-day." She bowed once more, arms outstretched with the invitation containing all further details. Short rehearsed sentence delivered without complete disaster.

Hinata managed to smile nervously before rapidly ambling away once more. Aided significantly by her cousins vice holds. The two already engaged in casual shinobi grapevine gossip. As a cheerful voice from behind shouted: "Thank you Hyuuga-chan!" in utter sincerity, her face bloomed red once more. Giggling slightly.

She did wonder, though she hadn't questioned Father. (He lost his patience with her stuttering too easily.)

Just why were they inviting Naruto-kun to a private dinner?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very much appreciated. It's hard to know if anyone is reading or enjoying the story otherwise. Thank you!


	9. Tjänster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hyuuga return their debts. Naruto is an anguished little soul, but fundamentally a troublemaker, even unintentionally so. The Elder Council punish a wolf pulling at his chains.

He smiled at the gathering of dignified Hyuuga, their white kimonos bent with the state of their bows. Trying to keep his smile benevolent, like Jii-sama would. To convey his gratitude in a proper manner. Though he couldn't help but groan internally, clan procedures were so exhausting. And the Hyuuga clan, in particular, was insistent upon propriety. He made sure to bow deeper toward the clan head. He was still not sure of why Hyuuga Hiashi had invited him to this feast.  _(Favour of the Jinchuuriki perhaps.)_

He sent a quick grin toward Hinata-chan's blushing visage, partly hidden behind her resplendent mother's cloaks. The red-faced girl simply blushed further, now completely hidden behind her mother's kimono. His classmate's two-year-old little sister stared at him disapprovingly, blank eyes making the tiny child more intimidating than she should have been. Naruto simply smiled guilelessly at her.

He rolled on the balls of his feet, using the burning in his stomach to sense the antsy division of ANBU gathered just outside the gate. The late evening chill ruffled his hair. The chill clearing his lungs.

Jii-sama would probably have him brought to the Tower immediately after leaving. ANBU were not permitted in clan territory after all. Naruto flashed a mischievous grin toward the sky, the thought of the wild scenarios he could concoct in regards to what had happened here making him giggle. Jii-sama would have a heart attack.

Hyuuga-sama, stately figure finished murmuring with some other identical looking Hyuuga, beckoned him closer as the rest of the gathering turned and left. He waved them a cheerful goodbye, he'd had fun tonight.  _(It was nice to not spend the evening alone.)_

Naruto wasn't sure if the cold fierceness most Hyuuga conveyed was a consequence of whatever emotional conditioning they were put through as children, or simply a byproduct of their eye's abilities. There was no need for overt emotion when your eyes could catch the tiniest hints, after all. And besides, his eyes drifted over the clan head's graceful movements, there was a distinct air of pomposity surrounding the clan, perhaps emotionlessness added to their image. He followed slowly, hands reached behind his head.

Emotion could be exploited. ( _Remember kiddos, anything can be exploited)_  he could hear traces of Mizuki-sensei's overly excited voice instructing.  _(Anything can be exploited. So you watch, and find the angle.)_

The small overhanging was lit up by beautiful lights, bells attached to every one. Wind provoking the bells to chime a beautiful almost-melody. He looked up at their swaying, a rare content washing over him.

Hyuuga-sama stared down at him, waiting for Naruto's attention. So he gave the stale-wart man a small grin. The Hyuuga reluctantly liked him, which was nice to see. But Naruto couldn't help but frown curiously at the almost nervous hesitance the man was feeling, a sensation he'd caught whiffs of during the extravagant meal, a permeating tension inhabiting the gathering.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the Hyuuga  _always_  return their debts." The man's strict voice intoned, almost attempting to reassure him. Naruto found this turn of events slightly confusing. Scrunching his face up in thought, he didn't think he'd paid them any favor recently. Maybe he'd pranked someone they had a spat with?

Hyuuga-sama stiffened mid-breath, activated eyes sending a frightening glare toward the intruding squad of ANBU over his shoulder. Harsh chakra messages Naruto hadn't learned to read yet echoing in the air. He grimaced and mirrored the glare, his more confused. Was Jii-sama really that concerned?

Hyuuga-sama bent down to Naruto's diminutive height, soft hair brushing against his face. He tried not to sneeze at the tickling sensation.

"Uzumaki-Hatake Kakashi. Coordinates; 41°25'01"N and 120°58'57"W."

Naruto went simultaneously hot and cold. Nearly exploding then and there. A wide-eyed, almost disbelieving gaze directed toward the frigid Hyuuga. He knew it wasn't proper, but he couldn't help throwing himself against the man in gratitude. A crushing hug of appreciation. The man simply stood still, humorously frozen in place. But Naruto needed a minute to hide his tears, he knew couldn't give anything away to the ANBU. His eyes stung, nose clogging up. He felt so happy, happy and sad and excited and scared all at the same time. Heart burning, hands shaking. The Hyuuga clan had in one minute done what he couldn't accomplish in months.

The bells tinkled softly in the background. He tried, very, very hard not to cry.

He'd finally found him.

 

* * *

 

Naruto skipped toward his room in the more secluded section of the Kurama clan compound. Dark brown walls and the fading moonlight guiding his way. Waving cheerfully at the occasional servant as he passed them by, he was greeted back with faint smiles or nods. Naruto valiantly kept his composure all the way to the secure comfort of his room.

Orange Uzumaki spirals and white walls beckoned him home. He shook off his fancy sandals, squeezing out of one of his more posh kimono before scampering his way to the small kitchen. He'd left the window open, the chill of the room left goose bumps along his arms.

The lights weren't on, his only source of warmth some hastily prepared ramen. Naruto grabbed the bowl tightly to his chest, easing the frostiness of his insides, the chill he was reminded of when he was alone.

The room was quiet, and empty, he hated, hated the quiet.

So the warm tears dripping down his face, splattering into his ramen, the suddenness of his hoarse whining yells, the shaking and hiccuping- were simply to brighten the room. Nothing else.

It would be wrong to say that he felt invisible. That he felt the world move past as if he wasn't a part of it. As if he didn't exist at all. Instead, he was painfully visible, he'd made sure of it. And entirely ignored. And maybe that was worse.

He was so scared. Of meeting his Nii-san _(and having him look at someone that wasn't Naruto.)_

There was a loneliness so pervasive stuck to his skin, his insides. Ever since he had first realized, making sandcastles whilst watching children play together or drag their indulgent parents to play, laughter and hugs and kisses he'd never experienced.

Ever since he'd realized that no one loved him.

No one truly loved him, just for being himself. Just Naruto.

He wished he could tell Nii-san of how lonely he was. How cold and harsh it felt, trapped in this room. Did he feel that way as well? Did he feel lonely too?

Was it strange, to miss someone  _(so much)_  that you didn't even know?

 _(Was it selfish and horrible to hope that the man that had killed_ for  _him would love him more than anyone?)_

He fell asleep with his head scrunched to the table, wet tears still brimming in the corners of his eyes. Hands hugging himself to sleep.

He dreamt of thunderstorms.

 

* * *

 

"Hiruzen, I'll presume the child has been retrieved then?" the scraggly voice of Utatane Koharu inquired firmly. Smoothly settling down beside Mitokado Homura, matching seiza on either side. Shimura Danzo flickered in thereafter, biting wind dispersing across the room. Hiruzen sent a desolate stare at the mountains of paperwork stacked behind him, too heavy to even budge.

He openly sighed at the absolute headache of this situation. He'd been just about to put his aching bones to bed, though it would seem there was no rest until death for a Hokage. His thoughts had been running in increasingly morbid manners as of late. Tensions with Kumogakure were increasing by the day. Fraying his nerves and testing his patience.

He nodded Koharu's way, the woman's eyes flashing satisfactorily. Homura looked about half asleep, feigning interest with an inquisitive hum. Danzo's intensely questioning gaze was the one to start the discussion.

"Technically, we never explicitly forbid the Jinchuuriki being hidden from our sight by the clan's, however briefly." Koharu intoned reasonably. Always one to play at the role of the devil's advocate.

Hiruzen adjusted his more relaxed seating, taking some pressure off his sore back. Koharu was correct, they had not explicitly forbidden such a thing. It was simply taken for granted, an admitted error on their end. Ninja would take advantage of any loophole, it was to be expected.

Danzo interjected harshly, always one to hurry. "The Hyuuga should know better, first they broker for the Wolf's release, then they approach the brother." The insinuation was not missed by the members of the room. Hiruzen hastily signed for the ANBU to leave. Though he doubted, snorting faintly, that the rumor mill wouldn't be fully at play by the morrow. Shinobi were such gossipers.

"Cease your insinuations Danzo, the Hyuuga are momentarily blinded by gratitude. They are not, however, idiotic." a startled Homura intercalated. Grizzled fingers adjusting his green spectacles.

Hiruzen agreed, certainly. Upon retrieving the boy the child had seemed slightly dazed, muted in an uncharacteristic manner. Questioning him had simply revealed the child to be confused but happy over the clan's kindness.

His weary heart clenched in his chest, the boy was far too lonely. But not one to lie to one he saw as grandfather, The Hyuuga had revealed nothing. Nor insinuated anything beyond an alliance, or a half-hearted proposal to take a Hyuuga wife. He lifted some wafting tea to his face, a warm sip leaving him slightly more present.

"The child knows nothing, this was simply an attempt at ingraining themselves with the village Jinchuuriki. Perhaps paying Kakashi back through extended care toward his brother?" Hiruzen suggested. He really didn't need Danzo picking a fight with the Hyuuga. It would certainly not end well for anyone. And not something they could afford, the present political situation being as it was.

Koharu muttered under her breath. Beckoning Homura to refill her tea. The room smelled of fragrant aromas Hiruzen couldn't help but inhale deeply.

"I suppose we'll leave the matter at that. Though do make sure to forbid any further access into clan property. It is not worth the trouble, and I am too old for late night meetings." Homura half-jested. Refilling a glowering Danzo's tea without any coaxing, Hiruzen was simply happy to have the matter dropped. He felt reassured enough.

Of course, Danzo was not satisfied to let the meeting end, or simply resume in the morning. "In other matters. We must punish the Hatake boy for his childish actions toward the former Kurama Clan head. He must be put in his place." Danzo intoned harshly. Obviously angered  _(pride and ego left wounded)_  by the Hatake child's lack of obedience, as well as his continued thwarting of their demands. Hiruzen himself could admit to a slight frustration. Kakashi-kun was not making it easy for himself by killing a clan head for a stray comment.

He rubbed his aching head at the thought, bumping against aged wrinkles. Kakashi-kun couldn't kill someone for making an inappropriate insinuation about the Jinchuuriki in his care. Then again he mused, taking another sip of his tea, the overconfident Kurama should have been more cautious of making derogatory comments within the unstable Wolf's presence.

"Class A-rank Seduction mission seems appropriate," Homura suggested. Palming his afflicted shoulder. Hatake's split unraveling of his restriction seals had left most in the room with painful white-chakra burns.

He would certainly not be brought into a High Shinobi Council meeting again, some clan-heads were still complaining to the day. Hiruzen reached down for his pipe, taking a deep drag of delightful nicotine. Relying on seals to curb an Uzumaki, albeit an adopted one, was simply not reliable enough. He couldn't risk another escape attempt, nor the death of another clan-head. Thankfully, Shikaku had proposed some new ideas. He took another deep drag of tobacco, calming his nerves, a hand braced under his chin.

Koharu frowned at the proposal, rising to her feet. "Increasing his enmity toward us is not a favorable approach. His files warn against these types of missions."

Minato-kun had indeed harshly forbidden his boy from being handed any missions of that type. Some sort of incident at the time of the war, during a brief stint of captivity. It was not something Hiruzen liked to think of.

Danzo snorted derisively, a callous wave of a hand. "Children are punished when they misbehave."

Kakashi did not leave them much choice. He had to be reigned in, and not much else seemed to be working. And if the Hyuuga had indeed planned something  _(their loyalty toward Hiruzen himself was not nearly as strong since his reclaiming of the Hokage seat)_  this would be a way to prevent it. The mission would only last for a month at most, and hopefully, the warning would stick. Hiruzen looked up at Minato's bright portrait, neck cracking unpleasantly, and pleaded for forgiveness.

"So it shall be done. Meeting adjourned, we'll reconvene in the morning."

And so he set his tea down, and went to bed.

He dreamt of his sensei's last words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's continued support is very heart-warming. I'm very grateful.


	10. Psykos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatake Kakashi is sent for punishment; enemy forces scouting where they should not is a trigger. Takigakure burns by his hands. The Ino-Shika-Cho are appalled, but brazen in the face of their Hokage. Naruto plots.

Chakra levels were running low, a sharp drag, sting, pull, warning him to slow down. Take a breath. Slow down.

Blood ran in rivulets against his skin, raised sores across his body. Burst capillaries, frothing.

Thirty minutes full sprint to camp. Twenty minutes full sprint to go. Aoi heavy against his back. Bleeding too heavily. Kunai through her stomach through her spine.

White thunder, _white white white_

He ran and the wind was a force at his back, fear an echo of his throat. Little sister a weight on his bruised shoulders.

Panicked chakra ran amongst the tendons of his ankles, cushioning a sharp turnover soggy wetland, bleeding arms. Useless in their sockets. Burning, tearing liquidizing, lightning. _White._

“White Wolf, Thunder God. Izun, what was he doing there,” she whispered weakly, delirious. Lungs rattling in her chest. He tucked a scream back in his throat.

Parameters had not indicated the presence of an _S-rank_ operative of a hostile village. Parameters had not indicated the presence of the _White Wolf._ The flat fields _(flat fields easy to spot they were so easy to get)_ sank beneath his feet. His normally shoddy chakra control even more slippery beneath his half-hearted attempts. His feet sank, stuck, slowing him down.

They must have been set up. His stomach burned, acid in his throat. They wanted their Kekkei Genkai. His teeth gritted against each other, tongue bleeding. 

“Izun. Izun. He’s following us.”

Clenched jaw, drawing too much chakra to his lower body. Vesicles bursting over the fields. _(Blood trail, blood trail, but making it to camp is more important.)_

S-rank ninja present a low-brow brothel bordering Takigakure. It _stank_ of conspiracy.

Aoi moaned against his shoulders, warm blood coating his back. He bit his tongue once more ran faster, faster. He had no use of his arms, couldn’t comfort her. Keep her steady. Muddied fields clung to his legs.

“Izun, will I get to go to Aosaya? Or maybe the Pure world?”

There were warnings tucked to the back of his head. Sensible things. Why had the man destroyed the entire brothel at the mere sight of them? White, burning lightning. Everyone dead dead dead, screaming in seconds.

Why was he following them when he could have caught up so easily?

The shinobi’s presence was a beacon at their back. White, crackling chakra. Playing with him, mocking him. This is how you will die. You’ll be hunted down like an animal. Left to die in the soggy fields of Takigakure. Your little sister _dead at your ineptitude._

“Nii-san, don’t be sad. Don’t cry. We promised each other not to cry.”

Tears brimmed in the corners of his eyes. Tendons ripping painfully, headache beating to the sound of his footsteps. A minute glance upwards, crepitating storm clouds inching across the sky. Out of nowhere. Storm clouds out of nowhere.

Two kilometers distance from camp, he struggled not to stumble as his chakra tapered. Screaming in desperation, futile useless even at the end. Weak muscles, body sinking into the swamp. Inagi-san should be close enough to sense them, close enough ( _to save them?)_

“Izun. Nii-san.”

He activated his eyes, sharpening hawk eyes peering kilometers ahead. The camp was floundering, shinobi running back and forth. Points in their direction. Shouting orders too blurry to interpret. Running.

Running away.

Storm clouds inched across the sky. Faster now. Ozone raising the all the hairs on his body.

He propelled himself against a slippery, half-sunken rock. Soles of his feet bursting against the overload. A bloody, painful mess. His voice was a hoarse half-way scream, shaking limbs and desperation. Aoi exhaled and-

_stopped breathing._

His death flickered centimeters from his face, a crescent mooned-smile.

_~Yo!_

The world flickered white, screaming in the background.

* * *

 

They burst into his office like presumptuous rookie-genin, bowing nearly perpendicular to the ground in unison. Hiruzen decided to forego any admonishment over manners. Too tired to do anything but stare as the three men rose and straightened. Resolute expressions on their faces. 

“Sandaime-sama, I’d like to give my advice as Jounin Commander.” Shikaku Nara intoned deeply, the man’s half-lidded eyes tense. Scarred face only betraying a hint of disapproval. His ever present companions resolute against his back. Hiruzen sighed and nodded for the Clan Heads to speak. Avoiding the more obviously accusatory eyes of Akimichi Chouma. Shuffling paperwork to the edges of his desk.

His ANBU buzzed across the room, still on edge after yet another Hyuuga meeting. The noble Clan incessantly brokering for Kakashi-kun’s release. And now the Ino-Shika-Cho Clanheads storming into his office without prior notice nor any valuable information to share, he was sure. They had not been on any missions in two weeks. He raised a hand to his temples, attempting to squeeze the headache out. It seemed everything nowadays pertained to the White Wolf.

His advisors shuffled in their seats. Homura ignoring the gathering entirely, discussing actions for Kumo’s increased hostility with a stern-faced Koharu.

Danzo’s gaze was a piercing thing. Leaning forward on his cane. The man had a fondness for the Ino-Shika-Cho, he would not have bothered to listen in otherwise.

“Sandaime-sama, setting the White Wolf free to rampage amongst the borders of Takigakure sent a message we all approve of to those troublesome Kumo-nin. Sneaking too close as they were. But the Sanda Sekai killed innocent civilians, Takigakure _will-_

Akimichi Chouza’s large stature inched forward, the emotional man interjecting harshly. “He didn’t kill them. He _slaughtered_ them. Had lightning consume the entire landscape.” His large voice bellowed across the room. Meaty hands clenched tightly. Hiruzen faintly recalled one of his Clan members being present in Takigakure.

He raised a finger to stop his ANBU for reprimanding them for insolence, the men were bordering on disrespectful. Danzo’s blistering was a palpable thing, Hiruzen merely side-eyed him into silence. He kept his face cold, betraying nothing. Eyes on his multitude of official paperwork. 

(Perhaps, Kakashi’s punishment had been a step too far. Then again, he had not expected the man to find Kumo-nin sneaking around. Nor to react so..harshly.)

The room held still. Dust particles dispersing softly. Early morning sunlight sending shadows across their faces. Nothing but the soft muttering of his former teammates against their ears. Yamanaka Inoichi’s pupil-less eyes were stark against the light. The tall man bowed reverently before placing two calming hands on his companion's shoulders.

“Hokage-sama, I handle most of Hatake’s psychological evaluations personally. He only loses control in that way when he’s deeply traumatized. This triggered trauma must have been set off before we received reports of the calamity.”

And it had been a calamity. He glanced at Shikaku’s analytical eyes. Thankfully a group of Nara had been present nearby to subdue him in tandem with the seals.

The Yamanaka nervously broke eye contact against Hiruzen’s non-responsive gaze. Bowing slightly once more as he continued speaking. His companions following foot. “Hokage-sama, we recommend against sending the White Wolf out on any psychologically pressuring situations, our lack of control over him may cause future political upheaval.” Hiruzen was aware of all this, these men were not telling him anything he had not considered. He reached into his sleeve, sending tobacco smoke into the air, teeth clenched upon the comforting handle of his pipe.

He looked away, staring out at the mountains above. His forebearers stern gazes pinning him down.

“It will be taken into consideration. Now leave.” He was in no mood for any further discussion. The three men flinched back in unison, flickering away intelligently.

Danzo snorted unamused at the interaction, turning to the other Council members discussion fluidly.

They discussed well into the night.

* * *

Sakura wheezed once, twice, panting breaths and dripping sweat from her face. She wobbled on the soft cobbled ground, almost to her limit. Bruises fiercly stinging.

“You can do it Sakura-chan! Fight on! We only have one more lap!” Naruto, stamina monster that he was, shouted without a hint of exhaustion. 

The soft cobbled street _(certainly placed there to make it harder to run_ ) stank of sweat. A well-used practice road for Konoha’s academies. The scent stung her eyes, prickled her nose. She rose from her bunched over position, nodding toward Naru’s bright grin, hands held behind his head, and set off once more. A hobbling, pathetic run, but a run nonetheless.

Mizuki-sensei flashed past them, checking up on all of the groaning children attempting to make their way around the 20 kilometer trail for the fifth time, and gave her a pat on the head she couldn’t help but feel pride over receiving. Slightly stale smile more reassuring than creepy for once.

She tried not to flinch as Naru’s shadow flickered and stayed. Nine winding tails etched into the shadows. It happened with more regularity as of late. His tails would suddenly whirl in the shadows, a force onto its own. When people reacted like Mizuki-sensei, running by their side with a tense look in his eyes, hand held over his kunai pack, Naruto would lose his smile. Mizuki-sensei kept a predatory stillness to his shoulders as they continued running, until the shadows flickered, and he left in a whirlwind of leaves. Nothing but silence as they continued running.

“Sakura-chan, I think my ANBU went to talk to Mizuki-sensei, but they won’t be gone long or go very far,” Naruto muttered under his breath, running a lot closer to her now. She couldn’t help her confusion. She knew about the ANBU, Naru had joked about them before, but why did he want them gone?

She didn’t think she had the air to waste on questions, so she simply stared at him questioningly, blowing stray hairs out of her face as they ran, surrounded by lush forest and the sound of her harsh breathing.

“Sakura-chan, you’re tons smarter than I am. And I need to get somewhere I’m not allowed, but the ANBU are always following me.”

She blanched at the statement, about to question him loudly before he hushed her, finger to his mouth with a serious tone to his blue eyes. She looked down at her shaking feet and sighed, he was always serious when his eyes went resolute, face blank and not contorted into his usual warm smile.

“Is this- one of your - prank plans?” she managed to wheeze out. Halfway through regretting depleting her air on the question, a dirty look sent the brightly clothed boy’s way. He simply stuck out his tongue, smoothly flipping through the air as he jumped over the large rock in their way, show-off as he was.

“Will you help me out if it's real serious?” he pleaded, voice going high pitched. Blue eyes the perfect imitation of a puppy’s. When she frowned defeatedly he merely smiled pleased. Taking her by the hand to pick up their pace before their time ran out. Her aching knees almost buckled at the sudden speed.

“Sakura-chan, I’ve tried doin’ this alone for a month. And I really, really wanna see him, you know!” His voice broke at the end. A sudden grief she’d never seen from him before. She couldn’t ask who ‘he’ was before Naru signed for her to keep silent. ANBU probably returned to their stations. She nodded and continued running, distracting her body with haphazard answers to her Theory of Chakra worksheet. 

As they closed in on the finish line, to the sight of the other children collapsed on the ground, panting and sweating in the hot sun. She stood standing proudly, for once not entirely exhausted or passed out. She squeezed Naru’s hand in reassurance as the other children went silent and yelped away, wide-eyed, at the second re-emergence of his tailed shadows. Sad blue eyes reflecting the sky itself.

She simply glared at the whispering children, the dark glances from the adults, the clearings sudden silence, and vowed to help her friend with whatever illegal activity he wanted to accomplish this time.

Konoha’s Will of fire burning brightly in her soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of those chapters that simply refused to be written. Hopefully, the next one will be a bit more, interesting. But the fic is moving slowly because it is one for the long haul, it's nowhere close to finished. So I hope you all continue to find it interesting and stick with me to the end. I'm grateful as always.


	11. Nästan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Survival exercises monitored by Mizuki lead to trauma. Sakura punches a bear with strength she should not possess, someone in the Hokage's government is intrigued.

He was dreaming, he realized. In the midst of burning people alive. He was dreaming, in the midst of swallowing humans whole. Dreaming, as he pierced his parent's chests, reveled in his final piece of revenge. Locked away away-

He was dreaming. As he apotheosized in the purification of fire and wind, cleansing vile creatures from the sins of their putrid existences. Feeding off the strength of their chakra, a tickling of his throat. The world shook underneath the grandness of his being. Bacchanal in the glory of his strength, the feast of their fear, their screams, their _blood._

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine

-tails

The village burned in fire, in wind, in water, in earth, in lightning.

His howls caused earthquakes, a flick of his tails blew mountains away, a breath caused tsunamis. 

Naruto woke up, and his screaming, his choked tears, body curled into itself, 

the plea to _just please stop no more please no please stop-_

Was blown away by the winds of the dark forest night. Silence. 

 

* * *

 

“My tiny little kiddies, no classes for today!” Mizuki-sensei bellowed, hands spread as if he were imparting the word of God, eyes glazed over as always. The sight made slightly more frightening by his bloodied visage. Sakura made sure to keep her eye on a glowering, even more blood-drenched Naruto, his arms folded over themselves, her idiot friend would pick a fight with Mizuki-sensei at the slightest provocation. Especially after that training exercise. The entire classroom stunk of coagulated blood, the only sound being their harshened breaths and the occasional whining of the Inuzuka dogs. She thought Sarutobi Mando actually may be unconscious.

A monotonous voice harkened for Mizuki-sensei’s attention from behind her head, dark sunglasses glinting in the face of the spilling sunlight. Aburame’s were quite the odd bunch. The idea that they were carrying bugs in their bodies still freaked her out, goosebumps gathering on her bloodied flesh at the thought.

“Why are our classes canceled Mizuki-sensei? Will we be permitted to relocate into our homes to refreshen ourselves in such a case?” Aburame Chiyome mumbled from behind her raised collar, head tilting at an angle. Bugs visibly buzzing over the bloodied spots on her clothing, Sakura narrowed her eyes, Aburame were difficult to read, but she thought the rigidity in her stance indicated either discomfort or anger. All of them had lived in the apartments on school grounds for weeks now, after all. Mizuki-sensei’s broadening smile, white teeth juxtaposed by his pink gums, was all the answer required. She rubbed her bruised arms and looked away, trying not to think of her Mama all alone.

Surreptitiously glancing over the room, the three Nara in the class were all sleeping close to their future Clan leader, Shikamaru Nara’s brows drawn uncomfortably close. All of their small, fragile hands close to form a jutsu at a moment's notice.

To the upper right corner, the five Uchiha of the class were playfully mocking one of the Clan head’s sons, Uchiha Sasuke, for furiously scrubbing at his arms to try and get the blood off. His haunted black eyes scrubbing relentlessly, ignoring everything around him. Everyone in the class looked like some combination of discomforted or severely upset. Three days in the forest had traumatized them all for life, she didn’t think she could look at a slug without screaming ever again.

There were tear tracks etched to her face, a shaking in her limbs she couldn’t will away. The slick sensation of bear organs coating her skin, stomach fluids and regurgitated food her companions through a night of hiding from Sensei. She had been one of many to fail the test.

The only one to remain his cheery, unbothered self-was Naru-kun, yawning from his seated position, but other than that pleased and as energetic as always. Her inherited tick mark brimming under the surface at the mere sight of his ease. He hadn’t been bothered by the hell they’d lived through at all.

“As I said, you get the day off kiddies, now get out of here. Yeah, you’re allowed to clean off. Return to your barracks.” Mizuki-sensei muttered gruffly, losing interest in the class at the sight of their unamusing reactions. Most of them shaking from where they were seated. She averted her eyes as the class filed out, the loud whining of suddenly awoken Nara, buzzing Aburame and the crunching of a couple Akimichi a stampeding force.

Naru-kun turned toward her excitedly, a conspiratorial gleam in his eyes. Unbothered by the copious amounts of stinking blood stuck to his hair, the muddied red of it oddly suit him.

“Ne, ne Sakura-chan! I came up with a plan where we-” she flinched back, hand on her kunai-pack as Naru-kun was grabbed by the scruff of his kimono, flailing as he was lifted off the ground by Mizuki-sensei’s hard-handed grip. Attempting to kick their sadistically smiling Sensei as he was playfully wiggled around mid-air.

“Jinchuuriki-sama,” Mizuki-sensei drawled mockingly, too close to Naru-kun’s face to be comfortable. Naru’s tantrum imminent by sight of his nine-tailed shadows violently swooping across the room. She stiffly jumped over a desk to the left as one tail came too close, they were shadows, but that didn’t make them any less creepy.

“You, on the other hand, can’t escape from your training. And lucky, lucky you! You even get new teachers of the ANBU variation!” Naru-kun’s body stilled entirely at that tidbit, making eye-contact with her. Their nonverbal communication wasn’t the best, so she only stared back questioningly. Guessing this to do with his imprisoned older brother, guarded by ANBU and imprisoned somewhere. (The brother who was also an S-rank ninja! One of the 48 known ones of the Shinobi world! She’d nearly broken a chair in excitement upon that revelation.)

“They’re waiting outside, now get out.” Mizuki-sensei sniped long-sufferingly, his usual mixture of mocking sarcasm and underlying hostility as prevalent as always. He threw Naru-kun out the door one-handed, her friend comedically skidding face first before bellowing a quick goodbye and running away excitedly, torn skin healing in seconds.

Mizuki-sensei was a very tall adult, Sakura realized belatedly as he stared down at her dispassionately. Her neck still stiff from almost getting pummeled by a bear, flashing memories of the fierce whiplash and stress that had caused her to leave a trail of vomit through the air as she flailingly tree-jumped to safety in the dead of night. She still had crusted vomit on her shirt.

“And _you_ get to meet the Sandaime Hokage-sama face to face! Aren’t you excited? He’s a bit curious about how you punched the head off a grown bear, you see, you see.”

And so she was torn into a whirlwind, body thrown over Mizuki-sensei’s shoulders. And unceremoniously thrown into a waiting room of some kind, butt smarting from the impact.

* * *

Naruto skidded across the halls with a bubbling joy inside his chest. Barely restraining himself from shouting in excitement and hope. Crusty, stale kimono slowing him down slightly as he dodged past students, equipment and the odd assortment of traps littered across the hallways. He had felt Bird-san only yesterday, only yesterday! As the man skulked around the edges of the Kurama Clan compound, his Nii-san's friend would help them meet, he totally would! Naruto twisted and flipped over Iruka-sensei's grumpy visage, the man shouting at him long-sufferingly as he hurled himself to the exit. Green leaves and fresh air enveloping his lungs. The morning Konoha sky matching his eyes.

“Hey, civilians aren’t allowed on Main Konohas’s Academy grounds!” a childish voice yelled out. Naruto skidded to a stop, dust raised behind him, in curiosity. The Academy grounds were usually so dull, he grinned at the prospect of joining a good fight.

Uchiha Itachi, the young prodigious 5th classer, was smiling benignly toward two civilian boys, a bright bruise on his face. Two old enough to almost be adults, with dulled eyes and what smelled like, he wrinkled his nose, enough alcohol to stink halfway across the schoolyard. But they felt very sad, shaking hands grasping on to their baseball bats, shifty eyes, sadness swept up in a heady mess of _anger, resentment, hatred hatred hatred._ He could never muster up the will to fight people who didn't wanna, not really. 

Glancing around surreptitiously, arms now folded behind his back, most of the on break students were standing there staring in confusion and slight disgust. Ninja children didn’t interact much with civilian ones. He could feel the _horror, scary, help, no,_ of two women running toward them from up the road. Their gut-wrenching dread and the heaviness of their panicked steps resounding from afar. Why was everyone so tense? It was only a bruise, a weak one at that. Uchiha were just pale enough to bruise easily.

The only thing he had time to properly process after that was the sight of Mizuki-sensei’s bloodcurdling smile and two mothers protectively embracing their children, on their knees, white-faced and _pleading-_

And then the world spun in the familiar sensation of a forced shunshin, he came face to face with Bird-san’s masked visage.

Naruto’s grin was bright enough to rival the sun.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the particularly short chapter, I've been very short on time recently. The next one will be longer, I promise. Thank you for reading, sincerely so.
> 
> Naruto only gets glimpses of Shinobi-civilian tension. Bird-san takes priority.


	12. Minnen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatake Kakashi has two sets of parents, the first are dead. The second intent on making the relation blood-bound. Rin is absolutely done. We visit the days of the Third Shinobi War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to the brilliant Sumeri, her amazing fan art having inspired me to write another throwback chapter.

She jumped and twisted from the unstable branch, neck prickling, white wolves unflinchingly pursuing her ever since she’d entered the territory, it felt too much like being prey to feel comfortable. Even though she’d been reassured of their good intent. She landed unsteadily on the wet grass, chakra system too exhausted to properly cushion anything. Shaking leaves out of her hair as she approached the small house, nestled in the midst of the Hatake Clan forest. It was a quaint house. The wolves were prowling at her back, not threatening, just, watching, she’d never felt relaxed around Kakashi’s silent predators. Glancing at her back, neck stiffening slightly, the white phantoms streaked across the forest, lightning fast. Perhaps they would be less menacing if they didn’t mostly abhor anyone who wasn’t Hatake.

Rin knocked on the door politely, warm summer breeze providing only a modicum of relief from the heat, sandals scuffing against the soft grassed dirt. Kushina-san’s smile was a shining beacon, her monstrous strength cracking her back open as she was embraced, long red hair tickling her nose. Somehow, the woman always smelled of salt water.

“Rin-chan! Welcome! Close the door behind you and take a seat!” Kushina-san sang cheerfully before rushing back into the house, an odd assortment of sounds and some palpable flailing from sensei emanating from the kitchen. Rin walked haltingly, one stiff foot after the other, one hand braced on the painted walls as she made her way, drained to the bone. Tense muscles smarting across her body. The hospital was as short-staffed as ever, war-time holding no mercy for medic-nin, stacked hospital halls spilling out into the winding corridors.

She took her seat in the homely living room, decorated with a myriad of seals and beautiful artwork, a spacious couch just waiting to comfort her ahead. Though she couldn’t help but feel a modicum of unease, present at her sensei’s house. As if committing an intrusion of privacy. She had only been invited once previous. Hadn’t even encountered any of her teammates since the commission of a short period of leave from the frontlines. Or well, everyone but Sensei, they couldn’t ever afford him completely off the frontlines. But now she was at her sensei’s house, present to aid in an outlawed adoption ritual.

Kakashi was lying on the couch, half-lidded eyes just barely acknowledging her presence before returning to his book, lazily slouched back at the very end of the edge. Gloved hands cradling the pages. She sat down demurely, attempting to keep her poise in the face of the younger boy. The music of Kushina-san’s singing the only penetrating sound, lilting tones of some language she didn’t understand. Kakashi stiffened at the sound, glancing toward the kitchen underneath white eyelashes, eyes softer than usual. She fidgeted slightly, leaning back toward the couch. Neck aching even more.

She looked across at his uninterested visage, stomach hurting just slightly. _“The intricacies of elemental-infused sealing.”_ Rin painstakingly decoded. A book on sealing from Kumo, written entirely in lightening rongi. She averted her eyes harshly at the sight, clenching her hands in her lap, calluses of hard work and insistent laboring mirrored back like a question mark. She could barely speak lightening rongi, much less read an entire book in it.

“Kashi-chan! Come and help wash the dishes!” The home smelled delicious, she hadn’t eaten anything but ration bars for over twenty-four hours.

“Hai, Kaa-san.” Kakashi drawled nonchalantly as he rose. Ever graceful. Carefully bookmarking his pages before making his way over the brightly lit hallways. Silent footsteps and straight back. Her gaze followed him out of the room, she hadn’t ever thought the rigid, cold Kakashi could ever seem so _content_ inhabiting a space. Being human.

Minutes of silence (interspersed by the occasional laughing and bantering from the kitchen) passed by as they waited for Obito to arrive. Rin had always been indulgent of his quirks, but her teammate needed to arrive now. If only to alleviate the awkward tension, Obito had a way of brightening up a room.

She shifted where she sat, soft couch fabric irritating an unending amount of scabs, mostly distracted by her fleeting thoughts. She understood the reasoning behind the ritual, Kakashi would become an _official_ member of the near-extinct Uzumaki clan, some of his DNA altered and chakra characteristics adapted. It was a necessity. Rin bit her lip softly, eyebrows furrowing. His Kekkei Genkai would be safe, evidently. The couch rustled softly underneath her nails, running them back and forward. Rin certainly didn’t know enough about sealing to speculate on any further effects. She scratched her thumb firmly, peeling off some of the battered skin, sparring practice with Hyuuga Hikari left marks for days.

Increased chakra capacity would be a boon for him, certainly, but was it really one he _needed?_ Her insides felt like goo, whirring around like the fan above. There was a reason the adoption ritual was never practiced anymore, skilled seal masters were a rarity anywhere other than Konoha. The room hummed incessantly, a buzzing in her mind.

Minato-sensei walked back into the room laughing, soft pink apron tied to his body, dragging a reluctant Kakashi by his straps. The boy’s eyebrows bunched together in reluctance. Sensei just smiled at her and waved, the personification of sunshine, she couldn’t help but think. Not the vivid brightness of a sunrise, but the demure awe-instilling beauty of a sunset. He sat down wearily, relaxing into the comfortable couch as well, a soft heaving sigh. Son complacently joining at his side.

“Speaking of, did you ever take a look at my failing seal? Your poor Papa feels like tearing his hair out over it!” Minato-sensei cried dramatically. Hugging a pillow to his chest in sudden despair. She couldn’t help but giggle at the sight, hands placed over her mouth. Kakashi’s white-gray mane of hair shook in reprimand, blank eyes staring expressionlessly.

Minato-sensei poked a single eye out from underneath the pillow he had been using in an attempt to suffocate himself. Eyes perpetually fond. She fidgeted where she sat, hands winding together, it was difficult sometimes, rectifying this Minato-sensei with the one on the frontlines. It felt like an uncomfortable dichotomy.

“Tou-san, your sealing is as impeccable as always, I didn’t get half of what was going on,” Kakashi muttered. Rin felt slightly as if she was trapped behind an invisible glass wall. The noises of spilling cutlery resounded harshly from afar, Kushina-san’s offended cursing following quickly. The sound of something being hurled out of the window.

Sensei sighed and quietly slumped back further, most probably only half as discontented as he seemed. Squeezing the pillow to his chest once more. He winked at the sight of Rin’s bemused staring. Yellow hair mused up against the couch.

“You’re not very meticulous Tou-san, you tend to rush through the actual maths of your sealing. You made a rounding error in your one-hundred and thirty-second enthalpy conversion, 0.6 instead of 0.98.” Kakashi murmured straightforwardly, inching back toward the kitchen. Minato-sensei simply gasped and dove for his son at the revelation, hugging _(squeezing)_ him close to his chest in affection, cheek perched onto his head, before running out of the room excitedly.

The door opened and closed rapidly, a sharp sound. “ _I’m here_ Sensei, Kushina-san, Rin-chan, Bakashi!” a new voice bellowed out, seemingly out of breath. A speck of orange, dark blue and white rushed into the apartment. Limbs everywhere at once before slipping over the carpet and landing right at Kakashi’s feet. Skid marks prevalent on his bespectacled face. Her teammate stared down unimpressed as she laughed. An incredulous look on his face before walking away. Obito’s face reddening in embarrassment. He followed Kakashi into the kitchen hollering.

Her back _ached_ as she reclined back on the couch, muscles tensing at her low chakra content, content to nap until dinner. Hopefully, Kushina-san’s cooking was as divine as she recalled. She needed to remember to ask when they would be deployed, hopefully, she had time for one more visit to the Inuzuka compound. Rin shivered, she would most likely be flayed upon returning if she didn’t.

She faded to the sound of Minato-sensei’s joyful laughing.

 

* * *

 

The wind dragged across her cheeks as they jumped deeper into the forest, the disgusting taste of chakra pills stuck to her gums. Obito’s bright clothing a beacon in the dark. She used her newly gained chakra to regulate against the chilly night. Woozy from lack of sleep. They dived down at the sight of an enormous seal engraved onto the forest ground, stark black lines etched into a large perimeter. The serpentine eyes of Orochimaru-sama examined them silently as he awaited their arrival, too pale hand reaching for Kakashi’s face at his approach. An almost smile, but then always a smirk, flickering past.

The gathering of eight shinobi stayed tense and silent, faces flickering in the roosted flames. Minato-sensei and Sandaime-sama touched down quietly, vials of blood in their arms. _(Kushina-san’s mocking laughter, a smile with too many teeth; you didn’t really think all the Uzumaki perished in the Fall?)_ She made eye-contact with Obito’s resolute face, standing to her left, doubtfully examining the twisting seals underneath their feet, and was reassured by his perpetually goofy smile, a thumbs up directed her way.

_Ushi, Ne, Mi_

They took their positions with a flame on each side, branching seals to feed filtered, pure chakra into. Uzumaki blood, Uzumaki chakra _only_ permitted into her teammate's body. A body as still the grand statues of Konoha, loomed over by the heavy-handed Toad sage’s bizarrely muted presence, seals painted upon every crevice. Rin felt an unease she couldn’t explain. As the winds grew colder, a howl caught in the breeze. Fires flickering. She glanced at Kushina-san’s fiercely proud smile, hands interlocked with Minato-sensei. She had only one mission here, save Kakashi if something were to go wrong. If the seal were to twist his body, or the blood to poison his.

_Ushi, Hitsushi, Tatsu_

Two feet on each side of the seal, mirrored on each side by eight. Orochimaru-sama's laughter sounded like the hissing of snakes. She felt pride licking at her insides at Minato-sensei’s small smile, she was the only medic-nin they trusted to keep her silence. No harm would befall anyone as long as she was present, her jaw locked resolute. Jiraiya-sama smiled broadly, finishing with a flourish of his brush, wide-grinned.

The clearing lit up in blinding  _white-_

_Saru, Ne, Tora, Mi and on and on and on-_

And Kakashi screamed in a way he should not have.

 

* * *

 

Healing was made _slightly_ difficult, the intricate weaving of chakra stitches, needing to be regulated with _centimeter accuracy_ , when encircled by the distant hollering apologies of Jiraiya–sama, chased across the clearing by an infuriated Kushina-san, chains tearing into the dirt where he ran. Her hair burning red.

Minato-sensei and Orochimaru-sama simply stared as she worked, their gazes unnervingly intense. Orochimaru-sama seemed evaluating, reminiscent of her Medic-sensei’s. At least the others had left minutes ago, thankfully. She struggled not to sigh at their overprotectiveness, it was only a shoulder wound, it would heal easily. There was no need for attempted murder, she did not miss the snakes attempting to slow Jiraiya-sama down either, it was not subtle. No matter how nonchalant Orochimaru-sama acted.

“Um, Orochimaru-sama? Your snakes appear to be strangling Jiraiya-sensei,” her Sensei informed, staring across the clearing, hesitant glances directed Orochimaru-sama’s way. Her fingers jerked, six stitches misplaced, she felt like joining Kushina-san in her rampage. Hopefully, her teammate would wake soon. _Very_ soon.

“Yes, the fool’s mistake was elementary.” his hissing voice intoned, acknowledging his genuine attempted murder nonchalantly. Rin was becoming increasingly convinced of the eccentricity theory. The stronger the crazier. It would certainly explain Jiraiya-sama’s shouts of “ _Mercy Kushina-_ chaan _!”_   and _“Get your snakes off me Oro, I’m dying!”_

“I see.” Minato-sensei accepted easily, disregarding the matter with a nod. She could see him smiling at Kushina-san’s chains felling three trees in a row, blue eyes shining.

As soon as the war was over, she swore, headache steadily approaching, she was becoming a stationary medic-nin. Permanently. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel very free to leave a comment. They're my encouragement and motivation, and I appreciate every one immensely.


	13. Lugn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is chosen for the Elders honor. Kakashi is vengeful and easy to anger.

The stars above illuminated the village, the wind a cold embrace. It didn’t bother him much, he didn’t get cold easily. Back supported against the cold stone locks of the Fourth Hokage, his Jii-sama sitting beside him, pensive gaze directed down toward the village, he smiled out at its tall buildings, wavering lights. Shadows flittered in the vicinity, chakra fluctuations strong enough that he could taste them reverberating on his tongue.

Jii-sama glanced down at him, overgrown hat spilling over his eyes, and smiled at his silly expression. Naruto just grinned back, leaning back happily, hands behind his head. Kimono fluttering around his feet. Jii-sama was looking back toward the village again, eyes strangely sad. He didn’t know what had prompted Jii-sama to this late night hangout, what had turned the wrinkles around his eyes heavier, his jaw tense. But he had been sitting patiently by his side as he told stories about the Shinobi World for hours now, chest warm by his Jii-sama’s side. But his head was getting foggy, and Iruka-sensei might really strangle him if he fell asleep in class once more, and he didn’t think Sakura-chan could save him again.

“Ne, Jii-sama. I’m really, really happy to see you! And I’m glad we could be together for a bit. But if I’m too tired for Torture and Interrogation tomorrow Iruka-sensei is gonna punish me!” He looked toward his Academy, stately building glooming in the distance. “Or worse” he muttered. Like more Flexibility exercises or Chakra control that never helped. Jii-sama simply chuckled, deep voice rumbling in his chest. Keeping his gaze straight forward. Hand massaging his chest, where the scar Jii-sama never talked about was. Naruto looked away, pouting slightly, and waited for Jii-sama to talk.

The wind howled in the air, blonde spikes obscuring his vision. The rumbling told him of the pain, but he knew better than to ask. Jii-sama would never want to talk about it. He sent a burst of chakra through one of his itching chakra nodes, and shifted a little closer, in case Jii-sama was getting cold. His robes were thin, and Jii-sama wasn’t even moving slightly. Even though Aburama-sensei told them some movement was always optimal, and positioning yourself so you could move right away was important. He made sure to keep his hands flat on the stone in case he needed to fling himself away.

His voice was so quiet Naruto thought he may have just heard the wind’s shifting tenor. “You and two of your classmates have been assigned to the Elders honor tomorrow, Naru-chan.”

Naruto would have complained about the use of Naru-chan, had he been cognizant enough to feel anything other than shock. Rising to his feet angrily as he processed.

“First years aren’t assigned to the Elder’s honor, Jii-sama!” he shouted out. Arguing just for the sake of it, for the rising dread in his stomach. Hands gesticulating angrily. Anger always brought an excess of anger, the rumbling perking up happily. Screaming.

Jii-sama didn’t even look at him. And Naruto couldn’t help but feel a little betrayed at the dismissal. Nails tearing into the palms of his hands. Stupid ANBU patrolling closer like he would actually ever hurt Jii-sama. His eyes stung.

“I have decided to reinstate the practice for your class.” Clipped, straightforward. His voice calm, but allowing no argument. Still just staring down at the village, seemingly transfixed. He had the irrational urge to shake Jii-sama back to life. Instead, he simply swallowed harshly, dry throat aching. And bowed deeply, he couldn’t leave Jii-sama’s presence without paying him due respect. Limbs shaking with the urge to just leave. And think. Jii-sama didn't look like he minded if he left.

“Hai, Jii-sama,” he hissed.

 

* * *

 

Shisui to the best of his efforts, couldn't help but fidget slightly in his seated position. Seiza was so harsh on one's legs. Uchiha were always meant to remain poised and aloof, as befitting their venerable station. But Shisui had been an outlier since birth, he was rewarded by a sharp slap to the head in punishment, uncle Fugaku really was too much of a hardass. The man had eyes in the back of his head to boot. 

It was decidedly an honor to be allowed in the Uchiha contingent of a High Council meeting, quite possibly intended to be a reward for his excellent mission stats as of late. Shisui couldn't help but think a cool katana or some treats would have sufficed. Or perhaps any other meeting than one he'd been told was intended to discuss the Elders honor. Looking down at the bent, but unerringly proud back of Uchiha Iyashi, he couldn't help but hope he would be chosen this time. The old man, blind gaze staring straight ahead, did not have long left.

The gigantic room was full of chatter, only rising with the Hokage's prolonged absence. Marble statues in the likeness of their previous Hokage stared down at them in the form of giants, stern-faced and otherworldly. Shisui couldn't help but feel a tad bit nervous, to be in such an official setting. Representatives from every significant clan, along with other high-ranking ninja were present. Seated or clamoring to ledges and windows, ANBU flitting from side to side. It was nerve-wracking, but exciting nonetheless, he grinned slightly to himself. Hands clamoring to his katana's comforting edge, he had to remember to tease Tenzo about not getting to come.

Uncle Fugaku was now conversing with the Akimichi clan head, the huge man's kindly demeanor a funny juxtaposition to his surly uncle, though they were both vigorously debating the same boring topic, Kumogakure's increased military presence. He could yawn.

Shifting to stare down, he found himself a bit bemused, that the entire gathering could so blatantly ignore the man prostrate in the middle of the room. He was part of the reason for their presence after all. Hatake Kakashi. Shisui would never admit to anyone that he had a bit of a hero crush on the shinobi. Shifting to get a better view over the overgrown Sarutobi blocking his view,  he would admit that the man's visage was a pleasant enough distraction from the increasing boredom of waiting.

The windows opened to his left, just slightly creaking open, enough to ease the suffocating heat of the room. Looking down at all the shinobi gathered around, as carefree and distracted as they all seemed, there was a sensation, something odd in the air. He couldn't quite put a source to it, but it set his teeth on edge.

The man's entire body was covered in restriction seals, binding seals, chakra depleting seals, and those were the only ones he could identify, all shimmering against his skin.

If he looked carefully, and Shisui always had been more observant than people gave him credit for, he could see the man unraveling some of the seals. Slithering across his skin, teeming heat. Only for the ANBU hiding by the roof to reapply them swiftly. Faster than he could unravel them. He really didn't know how that worked, but it was said that Hatake was raised by Uzumaki. So it was probably a clan technique. The notion of the man being capable of breaking out of his seals was slightly concerning. And the faith he had in the vigilance of his ANBU brethren only stretched so far. Shisui reached down for his kunai, wiggled his back to feel the reassuring weight of his katana. He had lots to live for. Like teasing Tenzo and bullying little Itachi. Important business. The silver-haired man down the row felt like a threat, putting all the hairs on his body on alert. Even as he smiled and nodded kindly to whoever gazed his way.

Hatake Kakashi hadn't been brought before the High Shinobi Council since _that_ incident. Hadn't been permitted anywhere near the Hokage or large-scale gatherings of important Clans. Glancing toward the whining of some Inuzuka dogs down the row, their high-pitched howls bordering on snarls, he couldn't help but feel it should have stayed that way.

And now the man was shifting in place, something that must be painful and largely counter-productive. He'd been under those kinds of seals before, mainly as Interrogation training, and they burned. Curious, Shisui activated his eyes, brought the world into technicolor focus, the man was craning his head up slightly, in their direction, glaring at- the Kurama clan head? And the man had the balls to glare back, he felt like giggling. Then again, the man had lost two Clan members to Hatake's rampage across Takigakure's borders. The scowling man, Clan members gathered around him protectively, was sure to bring up that debacle. Hatake Kakashi was already a prisoner though, what more punishment could they dish out? 

He looked to Uncle Fugaku for answers, grabbing his attention with a poke and a raised eyebrow, but the man only shook his head and returned to his conversation. Imploring him to silence with a quick spin of his Sharingan. He really didn't understand what was going on, he was a frontline-combatant, utterly useless in all matters of intrigue. But even he could recognize there was something going on in this room, why was the White Wolf really there? Nonetheless, he nodded complacently and decided to comply for once in his life. 

The elderly of the room stood antsy, subtle movements almost imperceptible to the eye. Yamanaka Inorou was the oldest man Shisui had ever seen, his skin hanging off him in folds. A constant shaking of his arms, fingers too twisted to shape into signs. Shisui couldn't imagine ever living to a time where his body, his greatest weapon, and boon, would turn against him. 

The ANBU materialized in the room, cloaked figures in white, calling out the presence of the venerable Hokage. At the first glimpse of the old man dressed in his typical robes, the entire room stood and bent in half, staying that way until given permission to rise and sit. Shisui couldn't help but internally groan at these stupid formalities. The room felt so, strange. The air tasted of ozone.

The Hokage's face looked more worn than usual. The man rubbing his scarred hand across his chest, dark eyes on Hatake from his elevated position. Shisui couldn't help but palm his own chest in sympathy, being impaled must have sucked. The Hokage sighed where he sat, body almost folding in on itself, and started the proceedings. Three hard-faced elders positioned at his side.

Shisui's excitement grew exponentially, recklessly letting go of his unease. It was his first time at a meeting, but gossip said that they often turned rowdy and scandalous. He hoped something exciting occurred.

"Hatake Kakashi, you have been brought before the High Shinobi Council on charges of treason against Konoha. Attempting to conspire with a known traitor, and with the deaths of 3 Konoha ANBU, how do you plead?" Shisui couldn't help but chuckle as the Hyuuga grumbled at this farce of a trial. Hatake would be guilty no matter how he plead.

The man in question, face now directed toward the crowd, simply shrugged. Still managing to look largely disinterested and bored, a lazy slouch to his shoulders. At the question posed he simply turned minutely, a smile indicated by his squinted eyes. "Maa, would you believe that I simply took a wrong turn?" he cheerfully chirped.

Shisui couldn't help but snort quietly. Though thankfully the entire Inuzuka contingent guffawed loudly enough to overshadow any subtle snickers, easily amused as they were. This easygoing man didn't give the impression of being one of the world's 48 known S-rank ninja. Shisui eased the muscles in his back, stopped molding chakra for a shunshin, and decided to simply enjoy the would be trial. His entire division was going to be clamoring over themselves for any speck of information the second he left the room. He would cash in on so many favors, his grin spread across his face, delighted.

The Hokage was reading testimonials of the events, secretary recording the names of those who wished to speak in favor or against. But Shisui barely paid attention to any of that, subconsciously leaning forward on his toes, he simply stared, a foreboding sensation pooling in his stomach once again. Minutes passed and the room _buzzed._ Uncle Fugaku was acting too nonchalant. The Hokage wasn't reacting at all, he clenched his fists, calming the growing panic around his lungs.

Hatake Kakashi was glaring at the Kurama Clan head again, looking angrier by the minute. Shisui felt that some nauseating fear might be warranted in sight of that. The Kurama Clan was seated below them after all. He tore his gaze away and glanced at their clan head, spotting other Uchiha doing the same in his periphery. Uchiha Fugaku simply signed; standby, mold chakra.

The Kurama Clan head rose from his seated position, intending to take the stand at the raised podium to the Hokage's left. Long white robes dragging on the floor, the horizontally challenged man walked quickly, sending the Hatake the occasional frightened glance as he passed by. Shisui couldn't help but roll his eyes and groan at the action, earning himself another half-hearted swat. Most shinobi spoke from where they were seated, only the ones with a tendency for pomposity and long-winded speeches dragged themselves to the podium.

The Kurama clan head (Aoyama Kurama perhaps?) opened his mouth and the world lit up in

white _-burning_

Shisui felt his teeth vibrating in his mouth, hairs standing on edge, vomit rising in his throat as his head spun. The wood on the other side of the room exploding and the hoarse yells of the room. A panicked scream. And then it was over. Two seconds and done. A heartbeat.

_And the Kurama Clan head was in two pieces on the ground._

Shisui would swear to his grave that the high-pitched curses coming from his direction were not his doing.

Hatake Kakashi had one leg in the air, directed toward the -former Kurama clan head. Shisui was shivering, adrenaline filling every speck of his body, turning his vision blurry. But with the Sharingan whirling in his sockets he saw the bloody seal the White Wolf must have etched onto the sole of his foot by- bouncing his sharp chakra against the floor? _(the seal, did the seal focus his chakra and project it outward? it must, he didn't have enough chakra to use otherwise just, what?)_ the action must have been obscured because of how minimal and absurd the notion of anything like this actually being done. Shisui decided then and there, chakra swiveling through the air, that he would never, _ever_ , drop his guard around a seal user again.

Hatake Kakashi was still smiling, eyes in the shape of crescent moons, with about a dozen ANBU swords to every available part of his body. Gaze firmly attached to Elder Danzo's scowling face, chair creaking underneath his hands. "Maa maa, no need for violence. He was spitting diatribes about the second and third Jinchuuriki earlier, rude behavior should be punished, _ne?"_

And so Shisui let out a slightly hysterical laugh, sinking back with his hand on his head as the room exploded into chaos. Mouth still slightly agape. Hatake's seals lit up a painful red and he was out before even screaming, whisked away by ANBU. The Hyuuga Clan head and his twin breaking out into yelling, Uncle Fugaku hurled himself over Shisui to question the rattled Hokage. The Akimichi and Inuzuka clans loudly yelled, dogs barking a cacophony of sound. He couldn't help but admire the Hatake for the chaos he had created with one action. There was no way they were going to risk having the man on trial once more, the event itself mostly just a formality and a way to try and put the man in his place. He snorted, so much for that. The Kurama Clan contingent had left the room entirely, shaking and yelling.

Shisui shrugged, ducking down and out of the way of some Inuzuka brawl, the randomly exploding chair to his left and shunshinned to a more comfortable seating.

So Shisui sat, clamoring to the edge of the ceiling, mostly wondering what the actual hell had just occurred, and watched the chaos unfold.

They hadn't even had time to discuss the participants of the Elders honor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a version of this chapter up as chapter five a while back, taking it down to revise it some more. And here it is, hopefully, better than the original version.


	14. Plikt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sand plot, two generations of Yamanaka die. Naruto receives a gift from his errant brother.

The cave sloped over the rocky cliffs off the edges of Sunagakure’s prized Sand Road, adumbrations moving across its edges. The moon hung a stalwart yellow, haunting the black sky. Sands shifting an eerie melody. Silent and invisible to all, body hidden in a half-dead tree, Yamanaka Subaru couldn’t help but struggle to swallow down his nervousness, surrounded by cold masks on all sides. Experience didn’t lend to bravery, in enemy territory, every moving shadow felt like a death sentence.

“Hold your tongue, Garuno. Lest I cut it out” someone hissed from his left. Raucous laughter echoing outward, soft cursing. He clambered onto the sandy inclines with soft paws, small body heavy from the cold, beady eyes stinging from bristling sand. The final incumbent flickered in, acknowledged by barely visible inclines of the head, silent salutations. Crackling of puppets and their strings.

Erstwhile comments were spat across the cave dwellings, hostility thick as smog.

“What you speak of is treason, and we owe our loyalty to the Lord Kazekage. So tell me why I shouldn’t cut you down where you stand. _Akasuna no Sasori_.” someone barked out, white teeth too sharp. Subaru cringed closer to the soft tree, melting into it as far as he was able, and influenced the possessed rat closer to he congregation, straining for more information.

The presence of Akasuna no Sasori turned his insides into ash. The less he had to do with S-rank shinobi, those _monsters_ , the better off he was. The finicky straps of his vest crackled against the fibery tree as he returned to his body. A small shifting movement. Body ready to bound away unnoticed at the nearest opportunity. He had just barely reacted in time to the news of a meeting between high profile Sunagakure shinobi, it was not his duty, his mission to spy on these individuals, he was merely stationed on the outsides of the Great Sand-Road to gain information on Sunagakure’s troop movements, useful Kekkei Genkai to be used to spy for any scrap of valuable information. Simple work for a C-rank Jonin.

When a wandering White Wolf, accompanied by more ANBU than he had seen in his lifetime, had whispered to him of this meeting, eyes folded into half-moons, Sharingan spinning around and around, there was no declining. He would do his duty.

“Silence, Akame. I believe we have a guest.” a voice like the caressing of sand, hauntingly young, spoke entirely too close to him. Puppets clattering too close.

He cursed furiously, insults his mother could gladly cuff him for if he made it home, and hastily attempted a shunshin, a jutsu to cover his trails, a distress signal his comrades may or may not respond to. Sharp fingernails pursed into his palms. The Sunagakure shinobi surrounded him, amused smirks and arrogant sneering abound, he had done his duty.

As he was torn from the edges of the half-rotted tree he clung to, click-clacking of puppets tearing at his body, too slow to react, too slow to do anything, he did his useless duty, and died for it.

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto loved his Jii-sama, and he loved his stranger of a brother too, his loyalty to his village was absolute. As unquestionable as the fact that he breathed. But as he stood fidgeting in a crowd loud of enough to drown out his own thoughts, with the chanting, the orators.

A thought flickered, and _burned._

  
Jii-sama was the Hokage, the most beloved out of all in the village, the one who united them. Had brought them through two Shinobi Wars. Rendering them a cohesive whole unwrought by warfare and strife, bringing them into prosperity. Naruto believed in him, as much as the admiring aggregates of his classmates, as much as the silently adoring Jonin, as much as the loudly roaring civilians. But as he stood in the line of many, body straight, posed toward the podium, there was a flicker of; doubt. As to why Jii-sama was allowed to stand there, praised and adored, and his Nii-san was left to rot in chains. Only let out to hunt down their enemies.

He looked upon the man dressed in his robes, towering above them all, kindly wrinkled face gleaming in the light, his long-winded speech nearing its end. His adoring subjects with their hands stretched toward him, as if his very touch would bless their existences.

And the thought flickered, and _burned._

“Yamanaka Inorou is to be honored with death at the hands of prospective shinobi of the next generation. His death will leave them stronger. For a shinobi has to die in battle, a shinobi is honored to die in battle.” his Jii-sama’s low-timbered voice yelled over the crowd, their response ear-shatteringly loud. Naruto’s body buzzed and shook in tone with the chants, involuntarily as excited as he was petrified. An old warrior's glorious death used for child shinobi's baptism in _blood._

Sakura-chan’s face was as white as the paint he had used to dye Iruka-sensei’s hair. She joined the crowd in their excitement, small fists brandished toward the blue sky. Her eyes were resolute, determined, but Naruto could see her near imperceptible shaking, and thought her all the more brave for it. A comforting smile directed her way, as bright as he could make it, she punched him in the shoulder, a small drawn smile directed back.

He couldn’t spot Sasuke in the crowd, even as he stood on his tip-toes, jumping slightly. There were too many people around, shoving him back if he tried to move anywhere. He went back to stand at Sakura-chan’s side, shoulder to shoulder. Shivers cascading down his spine, his classmate was probably with his creepy older brother, the one who felt too much. Who was too good at shutting it off.

Yamanaka Inorou, branch clan Yamanaka, Sakura-chan whispered (or rather shouted) in his ear, made his way to the stage. Standing by Jii-sama’s side as he was thanked for his service, orators recounting his many achievements, for the man was _old._ His pupil-less eyes, skin sagging around its edges, managed to find him, and the man nodded in gratitude Naruto could never understand.

“May the Will of fire bless his way into Aosaya!” the crowd howled in tandem. So loud Naruto thought he felt the ground shake beneath him.

Sasuke was suddenly by his shoulder, dark, non-reflective eyes reassuring in their own way. A flash of his newly awakened eyes serving as a greeting, a tiny smirk on his lips. Naruto simply flashed his tongue in response, even as Sakura-chan cuffed him for it.

He was shaking, he noticed, his teeth were chattering in his mouth as they walked. Sakura-chan leading the way with buckling knees. The people clearing a path for them to rise, hands grasping their clothes in blessing.

Jii-sama called them into the arena, and the crowd chanted their names.

Yamanaka Inorou would be honored today, his would be the Elders Honor.

 

* * *

 

Naruto screeched, startled out of his bed at the foreign presence in his room, linens twisting around his neck as he threw himself down into a tangled mess. He wasn’t yet good enough to do anything but throw himself away in the face of danger, though Jii-sama said that could save your life either way. At the sound of soft cackling, he sputtered harshly, frowning up at Bird-san’s faintly shaking shoulders, hanging upside down like some kind of overgrown spider. How the man had gotten inside clan territory unnoticed and unmolested was beyond Naruto, stroking his faintly stinging head, he chalked it up to mysterious ANBU secrets.

“Bird-san?” Naruto mumbled faintly, head resting on his bed, blearily staring up at the shadowed visage above. The sun hadn’t even risen over the horizon yet, he noted. He wondered if he could manage to throttle the ANBU before he was put down. He had barely slept, not when he was watching over Sakura and Sasuke in the hospital, their small bodies dwarfed by the beds.

And not later, experimenting with his new-found chains until the late hours, trying not to close his hollowed eyes. Every time he closed them Yamanaka Inorou stared back _gratefully_ , and the crowd cried out, feverish in their excitement, making the arena tremble in its foundations. Sakura-chan’s fists punched through his entrails, Sasuke’s kunai in his throat, Naruto’s Heavenly Chains coiled around his body. A small smile as he died, and Jii-sama blessed his withering body.

His back still stung from their unexpected emergence, a Kekkei Genkai he hadn’t even known he had. Jii-sama had looked so happy. He wondered if his Mother _(her name was Kushina)_ would be happy too.

“Naruto, I don’t have much time,” Bird-san whispered harshly. He stopped in knuckling his bleary eyes at the faint admonition. He would pay attention when he wasn’t woken up at an ungodly hour, lack of sleep _(certainly only the lack of sleep)_ made him want to cry in frustration. Hands crossed over his chest he resigned himself to listening, hopefully, it wasn’t some kind of stupid philosophical point the man meant to make. Again.

Naruto had very sensitive ears. It was what some would consider a gift, one bestowed upon him by the monster possessing his body. Every sound was magnified, when he bothered to listen. And so the faint yelps emanating from a creature decidedly not human was a curiosity, and then a bounding horror. It sounded distressed.

Naruto clenched his hands in anger, tears pooling at the suspicion, he was not going to kill any more animals. He didn’t want to kill anymore today. No more. Mizuki-sensei forced them to do enough of that. Animals were the true innocents, it hurt to hurt them. They never understood _why_. He bit his sharpened teeth into his lips, holding back the shouts, it was not his place to question direct orders. Sakura-chan would punch him into Iwa if he did, as soon as she woke up. Yamanaka Inorou was _(had been)_ one of the oldest men Naruto had ever met, but he had been Jounin nonetheless, and so they had nearly died bringing him down. Even with the handicap granted to them. But Sakura-chan was _really_ stubborn, so she would be awake and grumpy soon. 

“I met him Naruto, told him as much as I was able in the time we had. He gave you a gift.” Bird-san asserted, landing on his feet without any noise, a lump of white fur gathered in his gloved hands. Naruto rushed to his feet at the sight, almost tripping over the stupid linens again, in his haste to grab it. Quickly, in case it disappeared before his eyes, in case this wasn’t what he suspected it to be.

It was so small, too young to even open its eyes. Enough fur on it to mistake it for a fluffy white ball. Naruto loved him immediately. He cuddled it closer into his chest, a quiet yowl emanating from its tiny body, sparks of uncontrolled electricity buzzing around it. Naruto furiously thanked his Nii-san, who seemed to _understand_ without having spoken to him once.

“He said he wanted someone he trusted to protect you, since he couldn’t be here to do his job himself. This is a Hatake lightning wolf, Naruto, you have to train him from the very start, he’s just a pup, but he’s already dangerous.” Bird-san warned. Naruto stored that information somewhere in the back of his mind, too enamored with this tiny creature to pay much attention.

Hatake lightning wolves, Naruto recalled from Sakura-chan’s furious investigative sprees, were similar but very different to the Inuzuka dogs. Hatake would have a pack of wolves to fight with them, but they couldn’t learn jutsu like the Inuzuka dogs, couldn’t learn to speak. They had pure lightning chakra, the same as the Hatake, to fight with. They were less human-like than most summon animals. And though every Hatake had a pack, they had one they were bonded to. That did not return to the summon world, but stayed with their master at all times. Almost a second half. He stroked the tiny creature, its fur was as soft as it looked. Naruto wasn’t a Hatake, though he had a Hatake brother, if that counted? He drove his fingers over the tiny wolf's perky ears, and hoped it did.

“Bird-san, I’m not a Hatake. How am I supposed to bond with him?” Naruto whispered, holding the bundle closer to his chest, unwilling to ever let go. Nii-san had given the little wolf pup to him, this was a part of his brother. His brother who wanted him safe.

Bird-san stopped casually sharpening his kunai on the bed, Breaking the silence Naruto had erected with his silent staring, the snot, and tears slipping down his face politely ignored. “He only said that it would work,” Bird-san said easily. Returning to cleaning his kunai of blood, sharpening their blunted edges.

“What is his name, Naruto?” Bird-san inquired quietly. Voice lowering at the sound of workers scuttling about outside. Naruto realized the sun was shining upon the horizon. His wolf’s cold nose nestled against his face, hesitantly opening its eyes, Naruto saw his own reflected back at him. He thought the pup seemed inquiring, crystal blue eyes more intelligent than most he had seen, Naruto obliged him immediately.

“His name is Oden,” he whispered to the wolf, the statement half a question. And as Oden closed his eyes in response to the name, seemingly going back to sleep in an instant, Naruto could tell he had accepted it. Bird-san melted back into the shadows before he could say anything else, vanishing until they would meet again, hopefully not as he was sleeping this time.

Naruto couldn’t muster up the strength to care much for the important questions. Like wouldn’t Jii-sama be suspicious? How did he explain the wolf? How did Bird-san meet his imprisoned brother? Did Nii-san say anything else? Did he know that Naruto was coming to save him?

He simply went back to bed, curling up against Oden as the pup used him for a pillow. Somehow reassured, knowing that he wouldn’t see any more of Yamanaka Inorou’s smiling corpse.

He dreamt of mournful howling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late upload! I'll endeavor to keep it from happening again. I hope you all enjoy the chapter, do not hesitate to tell me your thoughts!


	15. Allmän

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the civilian perspective.

The stars had guttered out, like the late night fires by the farm’s fields. The sky was a sheet of fading colors, bleeding lackluster into one another, moldy peaches and sallow yellows, greying streaks of navy and indigo above them. 

Mornings like these; a cooling sweat on his back, fresh dirt under his fingernails, pleasantly aching muscles with the colors of the sunrise awash in the skies above, they were the ones worth living for. The way the sunlight would play amongst the lush leaves, how the wind would sing.

Kazuma sat there, back positioned against the sturdy apple tree of his childhood, and waited patiently. One hand raised to his brows, shadowing his eyes from the blinding light of the morning sun.

They would be here any minute now, panting and sweating as they ran past the trail down the road. This daily routine of his brought a comforting stability to life. A bittersweet reminder of what could have been.

Spotting the bright yellow-haired one who never tired, never slowed, juxtaposed by the pink one who sweated the most, panted the most, but never gave in; made him smile. He liked those two the most. The loudest of the tribulating children running down their trails day in and out. It was difficult to rectify their chubby red-faced visages with  _shinobi._

He fidgeted against the ruffled bark of the tree, shirt uncomfortably sticking to his sweat-soaked skin. The day was too hot already, weak winds only bringing more heat his way. The latest heat-wave was a nightmare for every Konoha farmer in the village.

Dark brown hand gleaning the arid dirt between his fingers, he made a note to remind father that the plants would need extra watering. They could probably consider hiring academy students for the job. The orchard was expansive, after all. Father was not getting younger.

A small ball of white fluff was scrambling after the blonde-haired child. Squinting his eyes he thought he could discern legs underneath all the fur. Faint yelps in the distance as the duo slowed to a stop to let it catch up. The blonde one spotted him from a distance, excitedly jumping up and down as he shouted a greeting, small white dog wiring around his legs, streaks of white light following in its wake.

Kazuma simply smiled and waved back, making sure to direct his attention toward the shy, pink-haired one as well, a small red-faced wave directed back at him for his efforts.

Father called to him from the farm, gargling voice conveying none of his unease at having shinobi so close, and so he was the signal to start working again. Calloused hands gathering some dirt in his palm, he crushed it in his fist, sent a final glance toward the children traipsing down the road again, and left to join his belly-aching father.

His longlegged limbs made due haste for the farm.

 

* * *

“Kimiko-chan, have you heard about what happened down by the western, or maybe it was eastern, side of the Land of Wind? Close to Sunagakure even!” Yuki announced eagerly, eyes gleaming with the excitement of gossip, gossip she had single-handedly procured nonetheless. No second-hand fisherman’s gossip here.

Her subtle flirtations with some of the traveling merchants had  _finally_  paid off. She hadn’t heard of something so interesting since the Raikage was assassinated. Leaning in close enough to buffet her forehead against her friend, she winked before dramatically glancing from side to side.

She was under no illusions that there wasn’t some loyal shinobi present somewhere at the tavern, listening in and ready to report anything of interest. But a girl had to find her amusement where she could.

Kimiko-chan, regular bore that she was, simply gestured impatiently. Scowling face betraying none of the interest she knew was there. Yuki decided to reward her standoffish behavior by stalling further, calling over a waiter with a small quirk of her lips. Kimiko-chan simply rolled her eyes and looked away, broodingly staring at the shinobi gathered around the tavern, a pensive frown on her stern face.

This late in the evening the tavern was a veritable explosion of merriment and alcohol, almost too loud to carry a normal conversation. Ordinarily, she would have shouted for some of the discord to seize, but, glancing at the alert and shifty shinobi laughing their worries away, metal-borne leaves flashing in the light, she bit her lip and held her silence.

One did not tell shinobi what to do, after all. She, not unlike every other civilian living in Konoha, shared an immense respect and admiration for their illustrious protectors. That didn’t mean they didn’t also scare the living hells out of all of them.

A waiter scurried her way within moments, harried expression revealing his nervousness at the large gathering seated by the bar. She found it amusing to an extent, glancing around the tavern, how all the civilians present (herself included) were attempting to conceal their alarm. She sent a conspiratorial grin Kimiko-chan’s way, the erstwhile girl’s deadpan countenance her only response.

A shinobi with a needle perched between his lips, a sanguine smile on his face, traveled from one end of the bar to the other in a blink of an eye. Three screeching waiters dropping both food and drinks at the feat, causing a row contemptuous stares their ways by unimpressed shinobi, before the bar broke out into both nervous and genuine laughter.

She simply smiled at the smartly dressed waiter still standing by, shoving her shaking hands beneath the table. The man, paler than before, shakily accepted her order, running off like someone had lit a fire in his ass.

“So?” Kimiko-chan muttered imploringly, sharp gaze still directed toward the meandering crowd. Some surprisingly sweet-voiced kunoichi picked up a speedy rendition of  _“The tale of the Yellow Flash”._  

Yuki simply snorted as the song picked up immediately, drunk and sober alike joining in the chorus. She knew she’d have no luck luring Kimiko-chan away from any bard’s songs, aspiring one herself as she was. No matter the juicy gossip she directed her way. She contented herself with waiting for it to tamper down.

Her head perched on her bejeweled hands as she listened in, voice half-heartedly joining in with the rest of the bar.

 

* * *

 

His head was filled with cotton, attempts at gaining any cognizant outlook on what was going on felt like attempting to piece together clouds with his bare hands, his body was a roiling mess of nausea and bleeding wounds.

There were arms across his back, he was slung over someone’s shoulders like a sack of potatoes, blitzing through the air too quickly to even breathe properly.

The bleariness faded away with every shaky breath of his lungs, he had some idea of what was happening, or rather who had happened. Had it been a folly to go against the corrupt? To hope for a better future for those outside the comforts of the shinobi villages? He was the leader of his village, he held a responsibility he could not neglect. Did innocent lives not matter to the powerful?

The way _heshethey_ were carrying him spoke the answer. He was not stupid, being delivered for execution by hired shinobi was not wholly unexpected. He’d just thought to have more time, time to say goodbye, time to do something, to make a difference.

They touched down somewhere, the recoil upon hitting the ground snapping his neck backward fiercely. He didn’t even have time to utter any curses before he was thrown to the wet, soggy ground. He could only crawl pathetically, gasping for breath as people chuckled around him.

“Mission requirements fulfilled, payment is due in exactly 43 seconds Hitoku-sama, or we shall have your head.” the voice intoned seriously, a disgusted tone of voice coloring the threat.

He could hear that stick of a man yelping from the ground he was crouched on, he lowered his head to the ground, finding a sharpened rock to pry of his blindfold with. He would not die without seeing the faces of those who could take him.

“Sarutobi-san, the mission is over now, do we get to know what he did?” a child’s voice intoned, heart-wrenchingly callous over what many her age would balk to even speak of. Two buns shaped atop her head, an innocently curious look on her face as she leaned against a kimono-clad blind boy.

Glancing around the forested grove he found himself in, he couldn’t help but hear a morbid tick-tock of his mind, a countdown to his death. An exchange of the money, an execution for fucking Hitoku to salivate over, tick-tock.

“Hitoku-sama was pillaging most of the money of his village, the villagers were workin’ and not earnin’, starvin’ in the streets, so to say.” the brown-tanned burly man explained, dark eyes looking to him almost apologetically, even as he kept an ever-present grin on his mustachioed face.

He wanted to scream and spit in his face, but as these shinobi didn’t seem to feel emotions like the rest of humanity. He contented himself with a glare, making sure they were all watching as he spat blood and spit over the ground in response.

One of the three children present started breaking out in tears, comically large droplets trickling down his grotesquely green tracksuit in his show of unexpected emotion.

The eerily quiet shinobi who’d never once erred in his glaring down of Hitoku that vile filth, pocketed the large amounts of money, throwing bags of it to the grinning shinobi before lifting the child and vanishing in front of his eyes.

He almost wanted to tell them to come back, to forestall what was coming. Death was an inevitability, he had imagined it closing in since he’d punched Hitoku in his smug, insect-shaped face. Knew it was coming as he shook between his sheets in bed, as he sung his children to sleep at night, as he comforted the starving people of his village.

It was nothing compared the the shaking, and crying and the rasping breaths of staring down his death as he smiled at him comfortingly, one burly hand draped over his throat as Hitoku laughed, pale blond hair floating absurdly in the wind.

The children perched behind them, halfway up a tree looked hesitant, their casual veneers breaking in the face of what was coming. The burly man lifted him slightly,  dragging his bleeding legs to a proper seiza. He wondered at the lack of pain, as if he’d died already. He couldn’t feel anything but delirious terror as he soiled his pants, no dignity left in the face of his death, to Hitoku’s continued delight.

“Hyuuga, Tenten, your group member will be scolded for his behavior during this mission. Don’t make this worse for yourselves by looking away, take a look at the angle I use to snap his neck, okay? Come closer, now.” he commanded sternly.

The children didn’t waste a second before clamoring closer obediently, faces pleasantly blank once again. Hitoku’s thin-bodied visage took the opportunity to come closer as well, vindictive fucker probably wanted a better view. He would have spit his way if there wasn’t an ironclad grip on his throat, if he felt brave enough but do anything but spread more snot and tears down his face as he begged for something, anything to help. To the gods he had never believed in. To grant him something more dignified than for his death to serve as a how-to for budding murderers.

But there was no justice in the world, he wondered if Miyo would realize that before he had. If his little girl would realize there was no mercy for the powerless, no justice to be had.

“Just do it already! I mean, It’s cold here, I’d rather not stand around much longer, my shinobi friends. I have a delicate constitution, you see.” nasal-voiced Hitoku continued on nervously.

It was almost irksome to have the last voice he ever heard be his. Just another injustice upon injustice. He felt someone’s hand on his hair, the small female child crouched beside him, drawing a comforting hand over his matted hair. A small smile on her face.

He could hear the crackling sound of his broken neck pierce the wind,

and then _nothing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the tardy updating schedule. Hopefully, the chapter is to everyone's liking nonetheless.


	16. Möten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a war brewing, a man driven by peace is the one to announce it. A godfather meets his godson and the monster carried within. Both of them resent the experience.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was, in his opinion, remarkably good at blatantly ignoring glares, frowns and glowers and everything in between. As Hokage for most of his natural life, he had been on the other end of a fair share of them. The reactions to this silent treatment varied from incensed to nervous. Though none had reactions quite as satisfying as his errant friend, bandaged body only bristling further as the minutes passed. The irate man’s grip on the wooden chair seemed liable to break it momentarily. Hiruzen was quite happy to enjoy his tobacco and tea.

He wondered how long Jiraiya-kun would continue to hide, bane of his poor frazzled ANBU that he was. His overprotective shadows seemed horribly tense at his concealed presence. Increasingly so as the silent minutes crawled past in the sun-soaked room.

“Fine, fine. You win this time, Sensei. Any more of this and I’d fall asleep!” Jiraiya-kun awkwardly laughed out. Flickering into the middle of the room smoothly. Ever eager to embrace the part of the clownish shinobi. Hiruzen suspected he took the performance up a notch in the presence of Danzo, but woe be the day he would abjure his students some harmless fun. He stirred his tea serenely.

Danzo’s weaponized cane smacked into the ground once, the brash man having run out of patience. “You have not been ordered back to the village, Toad Sage. I should hope you have information too sensitive to leave in the hands of summons?” Danzo questioned, age-lined face sinking into itself with the force of his frown.

Hiruzen deftly ignored Jiraiya-kun’s pleading eyes, his childhood fear of the Elder remained amusing to this day.

The kabuki get-up still remained intact, he was delighted to note. Tsunade-chan had vowed to bury him alive should he continue insisting upon wearing the outfit. And so quite a few individuals now owed him money. He would have to make sure to send someone to collect.

Looking to his student, Hiruzen’s eyes were drawn, as always, to the nothingness of his right shoulder, and the guilt associated with an unfortunate failure. The man’s broad hand cradling the stumped remains answered the question partly. Danzo’s face losing some of its harshness as he leaned back. It must be Tsunade’s relief he sought after, a sentiment Hiruzen could relate to.

The man rolled on the geta of his feet, body slightly angled toward the closed window. His smile almost hiding an unease Hiruzen did not miss. He couldn’t help but feel woefully disappointed, the morning had been utterly bereft of any undue stress thus far. Something his strangely jittery disciple seemed ready to rectify. The clink of his tea drew both the men’s attention, he gave Jiraiya-kun an expectant look.

And so the man’s demeanor altered to what Danzo would consider slightly more palatable. His sober black eyes conveying the countenance of a loyal soldier ready to report to his superiors. One knee to the ground in deference. A formality Jiraiya-kun generally stifled.

“I hear whispers from Kumogakure’s hyōgi-kai, and none of them are good,” he announced, rumbling voice almost choking the words out. His eyes reflected the sadness of a man intent on peace. The frivolities of a hopeless optimist.

Hiruzen could feel his body sinking in on itself as Danzo hissed. He had desperately hoped for murmuring and rumors to stay as such. His chest aching fiercely. His grizzled hands leaning down to grab a box of his strongest tobacco, a kind gift from a Takigakure high lord.

“Sensei” his student whispered, “I believe they intend to declare war.”

Danzo’s hawkish stare was harder to ignore this time, and so he met the gaze.

And announced an emergency Clan council with a flick of his fingers.

* * *

As the sun’s gentle rays started setting upon the horizon he accompanied Sakura-chan back to the school barracks she had yet to receive permission to leave. Two arms cradled behind his head as they trudged down the road, only half an ear listening to Sakura-chan’s aggravated pleading.

He had to pick up Oden from his fledgling hunting efforts in the eastern forest soon, his mind warned. He didn’t want a repeat of the time he’d forgotten to and Oden had peed in his sandals for a week. The wolf was very capable of conveying his discontent, regardless of the fact that he never made a sound. Naruto hoped he’d had a successful hunt, the pup didn’t always manage to catch something. He was a bit too small to be overly successful, though Bird-san said he would probably grow to the size of a _pony._ Thinking of his beloved companion made his chest pang, for all that they’d only been separated for a few hours at best.

“I know he’s a bit closed off, but you can tell that he wants to hang out with us!” Sakura-chan insisted fiercely, arms thrown in the air. In spite of only half-listening Naruto deduced the subject fairly quickly, a point of contention that it had been for a while.

“But _Sakura-chaan,_ if the guy wanted to hang out with us he would have said so! Jii-sama says it's a bad idea to force anyone into stuff cos’ they’ll hate you for it later!” he argued back just as fiercely, face puffing up stubbornly. He didn’t mind their Uchiha classmate, in spite of his emo behavior. The; Elders Honor, that experience, it had forged a bond he couldn’t deny between the three of them. They were being considered a presumptive team already. Though that didn’t mean they were going to force Sasuke into being best friends!

Glancing toward Sakura-chan’s tomato red face he gulped in fear before inching away subtly, she had a very hot temperament. Her sweat-soaked hair hit him in the face as she sighed in defeat and turned abruptly. A soft (for someone as strong as Sakura-chan) punch to his shoulder serving as goodbye as she walked up to the looming Academy.

Naruto simply scoffed and smiled goodbye, a bounce in his step as he made his way downtown once more. Drafty wind covering his face in his own hair.

“Don’t forget to get the sweets, Naru!” Sakura-chan shouted from up the road, two hands cupped to her mouth.

“I won’t!” he bellowed back. Sakura-chan was likely to bury him alive if he didn’t get sweets on the one day they were allowed to eat them. And, he smiled proudly, he was the only one capable of getting more than the permitted amount past the supervisors. Though that was mostly in deference to his _status._

He scoffed at the thought and continued onwards, squinting as the sun shined directly in his eyes. A conglomeration of spices wafting through the air as the evening markets closed shop. He smiled back tersely at the occasional bows directed his way, speeding up his pace.

His stomach began a hideous lament as he passed a patrol of stern-faced Uchiha police officers, a voice that was not a voice growing increasingly more difficult to ignore as the days passed.

Naruto didn’t notice the distance he’d traversed until he came to a sudden pitch stop outside the hot springs. Nearly unbalancing himself in disbelief as he listened for the noise that had stopped him.

A series of male- _giggling_ echoed over the gate. He furrowed his brows in suspicion and incredulity, backtracking into the entrance slowly. Taking care to move his feet soundlessly, his essence diminished.

Several meters across, crouched the largest man Naruto had ever seen in real life. Clad in one of the most ridiculous get-ups he had ever seen, colorful kabuki-wear and _geta._ Sprawling white hair traveling down his back and touching the ground as he stared through the fence. Naruto glanced around the surrounding area, baffled as to how no patrollers had noticed the idiot, he wasn’t being very surreptitious.

This, _this_ he realized, was his opportunity for justice to the kind Red light district Nee-chan’s that had warned him about evil perverts. His entire being surged with righteous indignation as he shakily climbed to the top of the gate. A finger pointed downwards and voice raised in warning.

 _“Pervert!”_ he screamed as he launched himself downwards and-

dropkicked the man through the fence.

* * *

Being kidnapped by a stranger was decidedly _not_ how he had expected his day to end, he sulked in his tied up position, blood rushing to his face as he swung from a tree. Sakura-chan was going to murder him, bring him back to life and then murder him again when she came to save him. Oden would pee in his sandals _forever._

In the midst of his building outrage, he nonetheless resolved to mention this shinobi (because obviously) to Iruka-sensei, who constantly lectured and yelled about _appropriate shinobi wear, Naruto!_ and _blending in is a shinobi virtue, Naruto!_ Lectures the stupid pervert with droplets of blood still staining his nose had obviously not had to listen to.

 _“_ I’m going to feed you to my wolf,” Naruto assured the man. Face turning increasingly red, he didn’t have the chakra control to mitigate any of the encroaching dizziness. He painfully bent forwards to look in the direction of a tree several ANBU were hiding in, insulting their entire lineages back to the Sage himself as clearly as possible by blinking in Morse code.

The man stopped rubbing his bruised back, brows furrowing Naruto’s way from where he sat before breaking into laughter. “I don’t know what kind of euphemism that is, kid. But no thank you.” he howled.

Naruto resolved to make sure that this man would be Oden’s first taste of human flesh as he shouted insults the pervert’s way. There would be a reckoning!

“Kid, do you know who I am?” he asked before stepping closer to the tree and tearing him down from it. Dumping him face first on the ground.

Naruto spent a good 30 seconds wheezing before even attempting a response. Wiggling to a more comfortable position as he glared up at the stupid-looking man, hands struggling behind his back. Chakra-resistant rope was absurdly strong, and he preferably didn’t want to break any bones to get out of it.

“I don’t know your name. But you have ANBU following you and they haven’t done anything so you’re probably really high-ranking, and you know Jii-sama since you still smell like him. I bet Jii-sama likes me more though so he won’t mind if you get eaten.” Naruto informed the man. Sticking his tongue out impetuously before attempting to squirm out of his ropes once more.

His stomach hadn’t stopped bristling since the man had shown up, the screaming was starting to become hard to ignore. He didn’t want a stranger to see that.

The grass parted and crunched as the shinobi made his way closer. “If you hadn’t cracked one of my ribs I would have done my introduction!” he lamented, two painted on stripes crinkling morosely as he frowned.

Naruto bounced off the ground and attempted to tackle the man, but was theatrically ignored, easily side-stepped as the pervert continued to complain about rude behavior.

The man crouched down once more when Naruto started sending chakra distress signals to anyone in proximity. Putting one over-sized hand on his legs before pulling up his shirt unceremoniously, completely bypassing Naruto’s incensed shrieking. He simply stared down at his stomach for a minute, after which his thoughtful frown dissolved into a glimmering smile. An elated snap of his fingers.

“I think I have an interesting cross-compartment I can add to the tertiary flux seal!” he informed eagerly. Naruto was confused enough over the bizarre announcement to cease in his attempts to bite the man’s hands off.

“..A what?” Naruto mumbled.

The shinobi startled at his question, as if only just noticing his existence. Heavily patting his head before pulling him upwards with ease. “Oh, you don’t need to be awake for this, kiddo,” he assured, eyes twinkling.

The world faded to black in an instant, a stinging pain of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely appreciate every single comment I receive, they serve as much of my motivation to continue writing.


	17. Hem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nara Shikamaru undergoes a series of tests; it's altogether troublesome. Oden dislikes most people, and grows quickly. Tsunade and Jiraiya meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to the kind anonymous Swedish commentator, your words are both motivating and inspiring. And I thank you.

“Nara Shikamaru, Scion, and Heir of the shadowbinders. Welcome and be welcome. We salute your presence, and bring heralds to your Noble clan.” the room echoed. 

Shikamaru did what was expected of him, sinking into a shallow bow before the speaker he could not see. Standing alone in a dim room, back held tensely.

It was obvious that the voice speaking was not the sole presence, logic dictated that an evaluation as important as this one invited a myriad of shinobi for observation. Shikamaru didn’t know what to make of any of this, stuck in an intermediate of too interested not to care, and too tired to bother overly much.

A man stepped into visibility, long blond-hair and pupilless eyes identifiable as a Yamanaka on sight, and so Shikamaru relaxed, minutely. A shallow bow acknowledging the unknown Yamanaka out of polite courtesy, as the man bowed deeper for the Heir of a Noble Clan.

“Nara Shikamaru” he smiled, “tell me; why do you think you are here?”

The man melted back into the shadows even as he asked his question, a kindly smile on his face. Shikamaru suspected the question to be a precursor to some sort of cognition test, some evaluation of his deductive abilities. Or perhaps the question itself was to suffice as such? Weren’t they expecting too much of a six-year-old in that case? His guess was most likely the truth, but still.

“Troublesome“ he muttered as he sat down, legs and arms crossed in thought.

The room giggled before going quiet once more, at least they weren’t in a rush. Shikamaru liked taking his time as he thought. He glanced up toward the dark roof, it would have been even better if he could see the sky, the cloud’s slow-moving song across the heavens.

“Someone’s declared war on us, and now you’re evaluating everyone’s battle readiness,” he grunted out quietly once more, certain a group of what were presumably jounin would hear him nonetheless.

He couldn’t help but wish all of them were stupid, so he could pretend to be less than he was. But that Yamanaka had shown his face for more than one reason, and he understood the message readily enough. And Mama would yell at him for days if he tried to fool anyone. He sighed, straightening out his body, and waited for a response from the dark, silent room.

“You’re a worthy heir, Nara Shikamaru,” someone’s voice intoned, a woman’s soft tenor this time.

Shikamaru didn’t acknowledge the statement, content with keeping a wary eye out for any perceivable movement. Mizuki-sensei had turned him into a properly paranoid shinobi in training, one mildly discontent with being unarmed and too weak to protect himself.  

The room stayed silent for a couple heartbeats longer, he could feel them pumping past in his chest.

“This test will contain three parts, you will be scored out of 100. Your score coupled with Academy results and evaluations will determine the role you will play in the wars to come.”

One hand was placed on the back of his neck, held there gently, but a message nonetheless. The rush of adrenaline at the unexpected touch left him dizzy, nerves fraying.

The man paused for a second, young voice eerily excited. “Worry not, Nara Shikamaru, Academy students are not sent to fight on the frontlines. Not anymore,” he reassured. Shikamaru slowly nodded his acquiescence, frantically wishing he could just sit and watch the clouds once more.

And then he was thrown across the room.

* * *

The only thing of the world that remained was the scratch of pen against paper. The whirling thoughts of her mind, drops of sweat descending down her back in protest of the heat. Answering questions from Senju-sensei’s class was an exercise in puzzle-making. His questions were never obvious, never used direct leaps of logic. But rather contained a subtlety Sakura had always struggled with. Especially now that she didn’t have as much time to dedicate to her theoretical studies.

“Ano, Sakura-chan?” Naru whispered in his half-shout version of a whisper. Fidgeting anxiously from where he was sat beside her. The wind carried the scent of baked bread, the soft grass tickling her legs. Her stomach curled in hunger.

Sakura didn’t deign to reply until she’d extrapolated further on the last question of her worksheet, Senju-sensei said he had high hopes for her, and she refused to let him down. And so the clearing sat in silence once more, Naruto huffing at being ignored.

Her pen scratched across the paper as she heard Oden approach, the wolf most likely making sure to announce its presence beforehand. Whenever it prowled about, it was as if everything in its presence would go silent, a prolonged inhale. She glanced up at Naruto’s delighted features, as her friend rose and threw himself at the small wolf.

Though, she acknowledged, the silver-white wolf was growing unnaturally fast. It wouldn’t be small much longer. It was a beautiful creature, fur shining and blue eyes seemingly reflecting the sky itself, like Naruto. But she’d read of the creatures, the limited information available she had bribed Ino into procuring for her.

And they were _dangerous._ Oden didn’t like anyone but Naruto, the calm and content wolf was only that to Naruto alone. And a mix of bristlingly hostile and dismissive toward everyone else. Too intelligent eyes always watching warily.

She couldn’t help but apprehensively reminisce at the wolf’s vicious attempt at electrocuting Yamashiro Hiroki. Over a _spitball_ that hade made Naruto yelp in surprise. Only one of their hidden supervisors saved him from that fate, lightning wolf chakra was different from normal chakra, was what she had deduced. He could have _died. (Her mind flashed to a howling crowd, an old man’s peaceful smile, bloodied and dead dead.)_

The classroom still had tendrils of smoked wood not yet replaced, she’d thought Iruka-sensei would have a heart attack by stress. She still didn’t really understand how Naru had convinced Sandaime-sama to allow him to keep the wolf.

Though, glancing at the sight the two of them made, rolling around in the dirt as they played, she nonetheless kept her growing concern silent. Naruto didn’t have much, she didn’t want to take this from him. She doubted he would appreciate the sentiment. No matter how much she shivered at the thought of the eerily silent creature reaching the size of a _pony._

Reluctantly returning to the glaring white of the worksheet, her sprawled answers littered throughout, she settled into finishing before Naru claimed death by starvation.

“Sakura-chan?” Naruto whisper-shouted once more, voice pleading from where he was sprawled on his back, Oden casually curled up and resting on his stomach, snout covered in flecks of blood.

Alas, she spoke too soon.

* * *

“Tsunade-chan!” he bellowed down the long winding corridor, patients and wounded sparsely positioned throughout as he blitzed through. She was a furious goddess, honey-colored eyes lit up in outrage as he threw himself at her. Sailing mid-air for a precious few seconds before her mouth twisted and he was punched through the hospital wall.

The collapsing rubble drew a fair amount of attention. He figured his collarbone was broken, Tsunade-chan had missed him, he grinned, or he wouldn’t have gotten off that easy.

 _“Jiraiya,_ the idiot has arrived,” she muttered even as he helped him out of the crumbling hole, brushing out all of the dust now coating his outfit, casually healing his broken bone.

An armed nurse ran over the corner and then slid to a desperate stop, sandals crunching rubble underneath her feet. Her face turning an unhealthy pallor before alternating her gaze between the hole through the wall, and Jiraiya’s flirtatious grin. Before unceremoniously turning right back around and leaving. Sonorous chakra signals telling the hospital as a whole that it was only a case of “Sannin squabbling.” She must be new.

He looked down at Tsunade’s diminutive stature, grinning even as she scowled up at him. He kept the unobtrusively stupid act up for a few more seconds, just to see if she was in the mood for a chase, before turning serious when she didn’t catch the bait. His Senju Princess simply cradled her now significantly larger stomach and raised an elegant eyebrow.

“Hime” he rumbled quietly, “we should speak in private.”

Her delicate brows furrowed at his tone, before nodding curtly and leading the way. He followed happily, pleased as always with the view. The hospital though, was as sterile and miserable as always. He always got the heebie-jeebies within the confines of the immense white-walled structure.

His geta clacking against the floor, he supposed he would never understand how Tsunade could stand essentially living here. Nor how Dan could stand her absence.

Stopping before her own office, she slid her hand across the seals littering the doorway. One of the few she was that had the opportunity for such frivolous use of high-grade seals, by virtue of himself, of course.

He could almost imagine himself, cross-legged and frowning as he worked on the notoriously finicky seals, Orochimaru’s stupid self in the corner working on something obnoxiously nerdy, Tsunade complaining about Senju Clan responsibilities and Sensei struggling to ignore them all as he worked. He lumbered through the doorway, ducking his head slightly. A snort caught in his throat, he supposed he really had turned into an old man, to be reminiscing about better times like that.

“So?” she demanded sternly, “what’s this about, Jiraiya?”

He only grinned sadly this time, his cheeks plastic, his face its mask. He chortled and pointed to the empty expanse that was his left arm, a scarred stump all that remained. “I’m here as ordered, Tsunade-hime. It’s messing up my chakra flow so badly I can’t do seals anymore.” Which was a travesty, he was an uncommon commodity. Danzo had practically chased him to the hospital himself upon that revelation, horrifying cane waving about.

She got to work immediately, easily slipping into her medical persona. He couldn’t help but sigh dramatically at her demeanor, pregnancy had turned her less fun than usual. She slipped off his layers efficiently, graciously ignoring the way he lurched when her gentle touch hit the stump. The skin raised and puffy, lightning scars shining a virulent white down its entirety. He struggled not to bite through his tongue.

It would be prudent, or rather somewhat his duty to inform Tsunade of Kumogakure. To tell her of the spiraling events, of Sensei’s cold black eyes, Danzo’s glimmering empty ones. But the room was quiet, soft yellow light shining through the large windows. And this was a moment of tranquil peace, they were seated in the eye of the hurricane, and he couldn’t help but wish to stay there.

Tsunade was ranting about the Senju kids in Konoha Main Academy growing overly large heads, and the best ways to beat their arrogance out before it grew dangerous. He was only partly listening, but he appreciated Tsunade’s subtle comfort. She knew he liked to hear her talk of inane matters.

Her palms abruptly lit up a vivid green, his screams caught in his throat as she pulled condensed lightning out of his chakra veins. Corrosive and deadly matter immediately deposited far away, he always got queasy at the sight of the parasitic element inhabiting his old wound. Avoiding thoughts of it just as he avoided thoughts of the one responsible. The room stayed silent for a heartbeat, he felt his muscles uncoil within the safety of Konoha. The pain slowly ebbed away at her touch.

“He’s doing well, Jiraiya,” she muttered, honey-eyes intently focused.

He didn’t want to have this conversation. So he laughed merrily, existing hand braced behind his head. “Ah, so who are we talking about? Dan? Little baby Senju? _Danzo?_ ” he chortled.

She glanced up at him harshly, and his shoulders slumped. “We met the other day,” he muttered, eyes gazing out the window, “he seems like a good kid.”

Tsunade dropped it at that. The guilt of negligence was on both their shoulders, it was so much easier to forget. To move on as if the past was obsolete, like its haunting tendrils weren’t ever trying to pull you back into its grasp.

“So, Tsuna-chan.” he giggled, “I hear Sensei had some new hot springs built.”

Tsunade smacked him into the floor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a proposition, one that I hope many take me up on. If there is anything you would like for me to include in a chapter or write a chapter on; ex, one more about Team Minato, or one focusing on Kumogakure, or Naruto's childhood, or practically anything, do suggest it in the comments. I'd be eager to oblige.


	18. Träff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the past, the cause of Kumogakure hostilities. The White Wolf completes his orders, but leaves a witness. 
> 
> In the present, a Yamanaka interrogates a defanged wolf. He spreads the rumors he is told, and keeps the Hyuuga complacent.

There were two important days in a person’s life. The day you were born, and the day you realized why you were born.

Those were the words of his father, a soft serenade to a child’s determination.

His Father _(but always the Raikage first, always)_ carried the Village on his broad shoulders, his presence the most stalwart of them all. His legacy unending, glory unrelenting. His Father would have had death itself turn away when it came to claim him, by force of stubborn will alone. But death didn’t look the way they thought it would. Death had shocking white hair, and a smile like crescent moons.

The White Wolf prowled into the mountains of Kumogakure. His leash lengthened, accompanied by howling storms and lightning that shone white. And when the White Wolf left,

His Father was no more.

He sat lip-locked at the Lightning Council he didn’t belong in, where the strongest of Kumogakure grumbled in fury, whispered of vengeance. And reminisced. Every time he closed his eyes he saw it happen, a repetitive agony. His body hadn’t stopped alternating between too hot-too cold since his return to the Village. Bruised and bloodied as minute chakra poisoning dragged his steps, every muscle in his body inflamed as he dragged his Father’s ruined body into safety.

He was on a training trip in the steepest of their mountains outside of the Village, where the air was sparse and his head would swim as his father bellowed in laughter. Unperturbed by the freezing cold, his Father’s grim facade giving way to joviality.

His brown skin rippling as they sparred, actions half-hearted whilst J painted in exhaustion. For once only the two of them present, his boring and dutiful Aniki stranded with Raikage duties, most likely unsuccessfully attempting to force Killer Bee into helping.

Father’s guards flitted about the mountains, before chakra signals he could not sense sparked out and died to the sight of his Father’s startled frown. He simply continued on unwittingly, ignorant and stupid. Showcasing some brilliant new move he had copied from Killer Bee in exchange for promises to engage in a rap battle in front of his lady love.

Before stopping as his Father started cursing, enormous body rapidly turning back and forth. Bi-coloured eyes searching for something J could not see. They didn’t have time for meaningful final words, everything happened too quickly, their shared last words would always be the collide of ‘Get down!’ and ‘Father?’.

He did nothing, could do nothing. Couldn’t move as agonizing chakra set the world alight.

And so J had stared down at the world while it crumbled to ash. His Father’s face rendered a bloody pulp, a gloved hand cutting through it. A white-haired man’s apologetic bow.

Had he not been permitted to live, Konohagakure would have sent their false condolences. Their false heralds. The White Wolf had purposefully allowed Konohagakure to be held accountable, and no matter how much he thought he could not understand _why._

The new Raikage slammed his hands onto the table, shattering it in two as spittle flew from his mouth. His brother A masked grief with fury.

And his brother A was always angry.

 J fought the impulse to simply punch his way through and out of the drafty room, his family’s infamous temper boiling in his arms. His Aniki would think him pathetic if he stayed, crybaby that he was. Tears crowning the corners of his eyes.

His Aniki _(Raikage now, Raikage first)_ and the other prominent vassals of the Cloud asked him questions he acknowledged through a film of fog. Their voices barely decipherable, spinning and harshly demanding as they yelled of who, why, when, _how_

 The scent of ozone turned his stomach, electricity made him flinch and gasp for air. His entire village consisted of both, there was no reprieve. It had been two days, there was no reprieve.

“Yondaime-sama, we don’t have the strength to battle the Leaf. You must see reason!” someone pleaded, gargling voice old and weary. His brother shouted of strength in fury, in vengeance.

“Yondaime-sama, it would be a crushing defeat. You would be sending us all to our deaths at the hands of Leaf filth!” someone bellowed back- almost as furious as his Aniki. His brother only bellowed louder, of honor in death and faith in their kinsmen.

“Yondaime-sama, let’s think of this rationally. A frontline attack is fruitless, we need allies, we need more shinobi!” someone interjected pleadingly. His brother broke three chairs and roared of traitorous, insufferable council members.

J sat through three hours of angry debate, before falling asleep against the windows, eyes staring up at the too bright clouds.

* * *

A veritable legion of ANBU crawled the expanse of the suffocatingly small room, their demeanor similar to one tip-toeing around a primed explosion tag.

“State your name and rank,” Inomo commanded as confidently as he could. His carefully plated hair hopefully conveying a sense of immaculate poise, rather than the nervous anxiety felt under the facade. The shackled man sitting before him, body covered in every manner of seal, should not be a threat. Had no reason to be one. But Inomo was an experienced chunin, a Yamanaka to boot. The Hatake scum made the hairs on his body stand to attention for a reason.

As bored and casual as could be, lazily coiled like a spoiled house cat. Hatake replied back teasingly,

“Hm, I’m not sure. Who do you think I am, _Yamanaka-sama?_ ” he smiled cheerily, eyes folding into cheerful crescent moons. Looking entirely too comfortable as he leaned over slightly, particularly with the amount of alert ANBU surrounding him, katana held at the ready.

Inomo imagined the Sandaime was standing behind the doors, chakra heightened ears listening in on the conversation, some Hyuuga monitoring and relaying events as they occurred. No matter how unnerving the subject, if he stuck to procedure nothing could go wrong. He would be able to leave sooner rather than later.

He shifted slightly, shirt sticking to his already sweat-soaked back. Gargling into a clenched fist before deciding to forego the man’s haggling, he was not stupid enough to indulge the man in his infamous mind games.

“Hatake Kakashi, do you hold any hostile intent toward the Third Hokage? Do you hold any ill intent toward the Village Hidden in the Leaves?” he questioned, voice held steady. Even genuinely curious to some extent. Information on Hatake Kakashi was scarce, no doubt his fellow shinobi would clamor over him once this was complete, gossip was currency in the Leaf. It was his purpose in being here. He crossed his arms and held his gaze steady, an amused stare projected back at him, Hatake’s lazily hooded eye never breaking eye contact.

Hatake Kakashi was scarcely interrogated by anyone outside ANBU since his imprisonment. The man was something of an urban legend. A powerful weapon to be utilized as the village saw fit. Inomo personally believed the man entirely too uncontrollable to be left to live. The room held its silence.  

Some claimed him to be the strongest shinobi of their village, no matter how tenuous his allegiance. Though he sincerely doubted that, especially when the loudest claim came from the absurdly hookey Maito Gai,  the overall-covered man falling into hysterics at the mere mention of his _‘beloved rival!’._

He could see his question had confused the man, or perhaps that was simply the impression he wanted to give.

Inomo didn’t like the way the seals he could see were dissolving and being rewritten before his eyes, faint threads of white lightning sparking across the man’s body. He knew well enough not to go anywhere near that, and chanced a panicked glance toward the nearest ANBU, only to be calmly rebuffed. Not even bothering to be subtle. He had been present at the disastrous High Council meeting. He didn’t plan to die here.

“ _Maa_ , Yamanaka-sama, why ever would you ask such a question?” he challenged, visible eye suddenly frenzied and half-wild.

Inomo took that as the no it was. The inquiry was a mere formality, everyone present knew Hatake would never be loyal again.

This was mostly to so he could have something tangible to spread of the meeting, the man was stable and scarily calm for the most part, lazily detached from the world, but stable. He rarely had an episode unless specifically triggered, at least according to the files he clutched in his hands, half hidden underneath the table. The narrative he was permitted to share.

The man spoke again abruptly, a sudden break in the hostile tension of the room. His voice insistent, “Yamanaka, has the new Icha Icha book been released yet?” he demanded. Hooded eye more focused than before.

Inomo was bewildered enough to simply stare back mutely.

 _“Inomo, the Lord Hokage asks you to step outside for the rest of the interrogation to be conducted by ANBU. Remember to only relay what you’ve been told to.”_ Inoichi-sama’s voice echoed in his head. He felt a crippling relief at being released from the stuffy room, away from the piercing one-eyed stare of Hatake Kakashi. The man looked momentarily disappointed at being denied an answer. Somehow realizing the farcical interrogation was at a close.

Hopefully, this would placate the obstinate Hyuuga from their demands to meet the man. To ‘thank him in person’. Likely one of them would accost him before he even reached the nearest tavern. Inomo almost snorted, the Hyuuga were entirely too serious about old customs, of owed life-debts and honor. He rushed from his seat, halfway toward the door in a second, one hand tangled in his hair.

“Bye, bye Yamanaka-chan. Say hello to Gai and Asuma for me.” the White Wolf smiled and waved, shackles grinding harshly.

Inomo fled the room, saluting his superiors before he left for the nearest tavern. Legs shaking slightly as he hurled himself across colorful buildings.

There was gossip to convey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter simply refused to be written, I've never been so frustrated in my life. It is shorter than usual, and I apologize for that and my tardiness in posting a new chapter. I'll attempt to get back into a writing flow now that this piece is finally concluded.


	19. Mirakel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura has excellent chakra control, the Village wants another Tsunade. Naruto enacts his revenge, successfully. 
> 
> The Senju cause a ruckus.

_Strength._

Strength to leave the earth quaking in her wake, strength to shatter stone, carry buildings.

That’s what they were working toward, but as she sat collapsed in an exhausted heap of limbs, cradling her bruised hand for the umpteenth time of the day, it all felt like a futile endeavor.

She was one in a crowd of many, scores of shinobi-in training with the capacity for excellent chakra control, all gathered in the hopes of creating another _Senju Tsunade._

As she clamored for air, pink hair soaked in sweat, Sakura had never felt surer that that person would not be her. Her head ached, her uncaring teachers fluttered about the building, taking notes on observations she could only guess on. Lying there on the cold concrete floor, she’d never felt quite as alone.

But Naruto, her best friends voice, frenetic and encouraging echoed in her head every time she wanted to quit. To simply walk out. She was making progress, she could make the stone, not quite crack, but something close to it, with some effort. And it was progress.

Hokage-sama had faith in her as well, he had chosen her for this program. His aged eyes had looked into her own and acknowledged her as something other than a mediocre civilian child.

She brushed her hands over bruised green eyes, how could she look either of them in the eyes if she gave up?

The stone that had been set as her assignment for weeks now towered over her, she stood still, barely breathing, for just a second. The stone was the personification of her faults, what people believed to be her faults, too weak, too civilian, too girly. Everything her new-found bullies in the Academy said was true of her.

She clenched her tired fists, pink hair in disarray.

She got to her feet at the unidentifiable sensei’s stern order. Right foot roosted behind her, shoulder locked, pinpricks of chakra focused on the very tips of her knuckles, her action echoed by the scores of children all lined together.

The stone cracked, slightly. She felt mocked, her hands bleeding as the stone stared back, unaffected.

“ _Fine_ ,“ she drew out the word. Staring tempestuously at the inanimate stone before her, teeth gritting in fury.

The stone would break she vowed, indulging in one of Naruto’s- _promises of a lifetime!_

The stone would break.

 

* * *

 

The pervert was just sitting there, casually slung over a chair in some rundown open bar. Bird-san had agreed to tail him as inconspicuously as possible yesterday, but for all his lovable quirks the man was a bit clumsy. The pervert had caught him and beat him up for “ _plotting against the gallant Jiraiya!“_

Oden, who was just four months old and the size of your slightly larger than average dog couldn’t help, he was already in trouble for ‘aggressive behavior’ toward strangers, and was spending the day hunting in the forest. Naruto snorted, maybe just a bit pleased on the inside, everyone knew Hatake lightning wolves only liked Hatake.

He would join him later, and maybe they could camp in the forest again, Oden was very fluffy and a good pillow. But for this endeavor, his awesome wolf was of no help.

And so he had to take the matter into his own hands, he clucked his tongue, as always.

He fidgeted slightly on his stomach, avoiding some of the layers of gravel and dirt on his rooftop. He wasn’t silly, he knew the pervert most likely knew someone was tailing him, probably even knew it was him. That didn’t mean vengeance couldn’t be dished out, it would just be a bit more tricky. Less planning, more spontaneity. The pervert would regret whatever the hell his intent had been in kidnapping him a week earlier. Naruto squinted his eyes against the glare of the sun, head raised slightly to glance down.

He was barely cognizant enough to dodge slightly as the pervert finally waltzed out of the bar, a dopey expression on his face as he followed some lady with his eyes. Naruto shivered and gagged.

Jumping on rooftops and trees was an essential skill in the Leaf, acting as the main mode of transportation for shinobi. There was something very elegant and impressive about the way shinobi hurtled themselves through the air. When Naruto did it, it was more like catapulting himself through the air, no poise involved.

He didn’t have the chakra control to actually control the process with any amount of finesse, he’d made Mizuki-sensei tear at his precious hair in frustration just yesterday. He couldn’t help but grin spitefully at that, errant locks of hair blocking his eyesight as he soared, messing with Mizuki-sensei was so much fun.

So his progress was less than innocuous as he tailed the pervert through the streets, stopped and lectured by three separate shinobi for ‘disurbing air traffic’ long enough that he almost lost sight of the pervert. Accidentally releasing too much chakra to his soles and ending up in a trash can once and hitting the same squawking bird twice.

Landing harshly, he hissed and grabbed at his bruised ankle for a brief second before the pain disappeared, sweat dripping down his locks, before he swung himself to the next building, right across one of Konohagakure’s biggest Hot springs. He flopped down upon the concrete and sighed, partly in frustration, partly due to the horrid heat, obviously, the stupid pervert would come back to the Hot springs.

But, he thought he recognized this particular Hot spring, scratching at his head before it crept up on him, the memory lurking in the back of his head.

And thus he knew what needed to be done. The owner owed him a favor for a deed done reluctantly only about a year back, on his sixth birthday. Now in retrospect blessing his fledgling son felt less uncomfortable and more ingenious. 

He stood and made a half-hearted attempt at brushing off his soft orange kimono, grinning happily as he made toward the Hot springs.

It was a simple thing, permission to change the ladies section to the men’s section for a day, after the pervert was already there and soaking pleasantly, of course. A subtle chakra message from the former shinobi owner of the Hot springs, the man honored to help in his mission. And so it happened that today held a discount for the Leaf’s venerable kunoichi.

He couldn’t help laughing, couldn’t help laughing so hard he ended up rolling around on the ground.

The sight of a panicked and naked pervert running through the streets was a fair bit gross, what was more satisfying was the stampede of furious _(more than sufficiently armed, courtesy of a pile of weapons casually strung about)_ women with the intent to kill. Most of them skilled kunoichi, with pride and temper. He felt sure they would forgive him for tricking them, he was giving them the chance to take justice for the women the pervert had hounded over the years. And if he happened to get his own revenge as consequence, well;

“I don’t care if you’re a Sennin, Toad Sage! We’ll gut you here and now!”

He smiled, that was just a fox’s luck.

 

* * *

 

The sight of an earnestly distressed Jiraiya fleeing naked through the streets to the sight of a furious stampede of women was not as uncommon a phenomenon as she wished it was. What was slightly more uncommon was the amount of enraged kunoichi after him. Weaponized and clearly intending to do some damage. Jiraiya normally had enough common sense not to harass kunoichi.

 She smiled and waved as she exited one of the few casinos the Leaf had, cheerfully ignoring his pleas to help as a kunai flew slightly too close to his precious jewels. The man would doubtless complain endlessly over her ‘ _betrayal to the shinobi bond, to teammates before all!’_ when they met again.

She continued on her way home, bulging and aching stomach forcing her to keep to ground traffic. The awed bows and general well-wishings were pleasant, if a tad exhausting after all this time. The humidity was worse than usual today, sticking to clothes and ruining carefully maintained hair.

But she was more distracted by what explanation she would provide to the Clan, or more specifically Dan, of what exactly had occurred with the sizable amount of money she had left the compound with. They hadn’t seemed to buy last time’s ‘robbed’ excuse, which in retrospect, she frowned, was a bit far-fetched. She wasn’t impervious to genjutsu, perhaps she could blame an Uchiha?

She wobbled on, distractedly declining a cartoon of free eggs, and softly stroked her stomach. The market was a bustling thing, choked to the brim with life, scents and wares from exotic places.

It was quite the juxtaposition to the eerily silent Clan compound, the ordinarily loud and bustling area completely devoid of the people usually running to and fro at this time of day. Suspicious and irritated she quickened her steps as much as she was able. Trudging toward the large chakra presence in the dining hall, muttering curses at Dan for the umpteenth time, the man with the temerity to get her pregnant.

If her stupid clan had involved themselves in anything ridiculous yet again she would personally dish out a punishment. For a Clan of only a little over 100, most of them had the presence and stupidity of a thousand in one.

When she threw the overly large doors open to the sound of her clacking heels she was expecting a brawl, or perhaps the Elders having called everyone to witness a reprimanding, perhaps a birthday party she’d forgotten about.

She was not expecting a congregation of Clan members reverently surrounding her niece, people crying and shouting with joy. The general sense of pandemonium was common to when she left them alone for more than a minute, though, she frowned, eyes sweeping over the spectacle, there was something more bizarre than usual about this.

The hall didn’t fall into silence at her presence, not until someone finally noticed her, one of her younger cousins running over bright and excited enough to shake in his sandals.

“Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama! Look at Uekomi-chan!” he shouted, hands reaching and pulling her toward the crowd's epicenter. She was bewildered enough to allow herself to be pulled along, glancing at some of the Elder’s of the Clan praying in the corner, laid prostrate on the ground.

A small plant grew from bud to full-grown, and back to bud. Swinging and swaying in the air to the whims of a laughing child.

Her red-haired niece seemed unbothered by the attention directed toward her. Content enough to sit enveloped by her mother’s arms, though her sister paled to an unhealthy pallor at the sight of her. Tsunade was too shocked to do anything but stare mutely.

The Mokuton was never considered a proper Kekkei Genkai, her grandfather having been the only one in the Senju Clan to ever exhibit the skill. But the Mokuton essentialized Konoha, had built the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Most of their forests had been created by her grandfather. It was a valuable and powerful Kekkei Genkai. The Mokuton was idolized to the degree of her grandfather, this, this, _awakening_ would affect their political clout within the Village significantly.

But as she walked forward carefully, ignorant to the suddenly hushed surroundings, all she could truly think of was what changes this would bring to her family, to her chubby three-year-old niece. Giggling loudly as the vines of the plant she had casually brought to life twined around her hair, kissed by fire.

Tsunade was on the ground now, supplicated on her knees. Her overgrown stomach unbalanced her enough to require chakra not to fall over. She couldn’t help but close her eyes, cradle the life in her stomach, almost ready to see and feel and live, and wonder if the Mokuton had merely skipped two generations. New Kekkei Genkai were unpredictable, unstable. Orochimaru, she smiled, would doubtless know more.

“Someone go call on the Sandaime, tell him of what’s occurred here,” she ordered, tone more desperate and awed than she’d intended. Four of her cousins scattered at the sound of it, presumably headed straight toward the Tower.

Her sister had tears in her eyes, an amalgamation of joy and anxiety. She shuffled closer to the family that kept her whole. Honey-colored eyes to another, and put her forehead to her sisters, murmuring soft reassurances.

“The strength of a thousand, little sister,” she assured.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are an author's lifeblood.


	20. Stilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Oden hunt in the Forbidden Forest. Shikamaru is pestered into gossip.
> 
> The Hokage is convinced to announce a Festival, for the Mokuton is no trifling matter.

The forest quailed at his presence, more learned of his actions than months previous. He prowled over the expanse of the overgrown forest, increasingly large body retaining its inherent grace. Tasting the queer chakra that built the trees to heights unknown upon his lolling tongue. In the now familiar dark forest, snakes, leeches and all manner of creatures lurked in the shadows. Their locations did not escape him, the life-force tinged blue to his white was inescapable, they could never hide.

He did not approve of his other half’s presence this deep within the forest. His master’s senses were dulled, they could not sense the movement of the forest, could not protect themselves. If his other half came to harm, the world would be drowned in the liquid that burned red hot.

The game was as plentiful as ever, though the hunt required more cunning than before. Not as simple as hiding within the foliage, silent-hide-find-kill-eat. His master did not approve of playing with prey, now that he was larger the hunt for other predators was more appetizing, as they fought back viciously. Claws and fangs and howling tears of flesh and blood. He was never berated for the hunt then.

He inclined his head, chuffing toward his master; relaxed and traipsing beside him, bidding him to follow their usual procedure this deep within the forest. A small insistent whine emerging from inside.

“Yes, yes, Oden; you worrywart.” he laughed, hands reaching out to touch. Oden swiveled his great head, poking into his master's soft stomach. Rubbing against him once more to mark territory, a final discouragement to all around. He received a small caress of his furred snout, a kiss upon his wet nose, before his master started climbing one of the largest trees. Oden kept his eyes set on his small one, ensuring no hidden attacks from the creatures cowering in the trees. The corned prey often fought back unexpectedly. A prickle of hot electricity winding between the strands of his fur.

His master scoffed at his precautions, but Oden would tear the flesh of every creature to walk upon the brown earth before becoming stagnant, before allowing his other half to come to pain.

The hunt would commence now, though he could not venture far. He rose to his haunches, hind legs laid upon the ground. And swung his head back in the mournful great howl; his master joining in as always - scattering frightened game for miles.

And pursued.

 

* * *

 

“So? What was it like?” Sakura questioned him absent-mindedly, twirling her pen around her fingers as she frowned at her pile of homework. The girl always seemed to be head down in some pile of homework or another; Shikamaru’s neck prickled with unease at the mere thought of having to do so much all the time.

“What do you mean?” he lied, and hoped to get away with it. Body tensing even as he cursed himself for it, Sensei would hound him for lying so poorly. Though it was such a drag. Choji’s unencumbered crunching soothed his nerves some at the bothersome question, his friend lying beside him as they cloud-watched upon the hill. The warm summer day making him feel warmer inside. Sakura merely continued scribbling away, and Shikamaru did not take his eyes off the cloud in the shape of dango floating above him- even as the Uchiha kid burned a hole in his head.

He thought he’d gotten away with it before the human lie detector came to life again, having been dozing off some distance away on his increasingly large wolf. The beast that couldn’t sit too close to them without growling threateningly. Too intelligent eyes setting shivers down his spine every time he saw it prowling about.

“You know what Sakura-chan is asking about!” he half-shouted happily in the way only Naruto ever did. Shikamaru inclined his head to the left and stared him down as world-wearily and bereft as he could manage, vying to win some sympathy. Choji snickered beside him, and Sakura stopped writing for a moment. Naruto only grinned back happily, an encouraging ‘go on’ in the bend of his head.

He turned away as soon as the wolf opened its eyes again. And resigned himself to allaying their curiosity, troublesome as it was. Taking time away from his peace and quiet even though they would be subjected to the same tests soon enough. He turned back to the calm sky above, one arm across his forehead in deference to the glare of the sun.

“What do you want to know?” he muttered unenthusiastically, his eyes tracing a noodle bowl floating above.

Surprisingly enough- or perhaps not- considering the martial aspect of the tests, Uchiha Sasuke asked first and hopefully last. Though his tone was as always less of a question and more of a demand. He twisted his head back to where his classmate was positioned, the Uchiha’s intense gaze looking more ridiculous than anything upside down. “I heard that you have to fight jounin, though I don’t really trust the gossipmonger who told me that.” He frowned darkly, looking insulted. “Is it true?”

The gaggle of three seated atop the hill turned to him then, paying attention with a shinobi’s focus. Shikamaru groaned and turned around, burying his face in the soft grass. And let out a fast strew of words in the hopes of ending his suffering quickly. “Yes its true.” he sounded muffled even to himself. “You have to fight bloody jounin until you collapse. And then when you wake up again there’s interrogation through genjutsu and tests and about a million more tests until you’re so tired you’re half tempted to just gut yourself. Stay there for days until they’ve examined every single thing they want -because you’re watched day and night- and then you get to go home and rest and maybe cry a little bit. The end. Good luck.”

Naruto’s snorting laughter was the first thing that broke the silence, to the surprise of no one. Turning from snorts to loud guffaws within seconds, his wolf turning alert for a moment before it continued dozing in the sun. The way Shikamaru wished he was at the moment.

“I think,” Sakura said, voice tinged with irritation “we were hoping for more detail than _that_.”

Shikamaru cursed her persistence, already half-way to dozing away, the calming scent of damp earth in his nose. “You’ll know yourself soon enough,” he muttered into his arm, head perched upon it and body folded in on itself like a ball. As he finally dozed into that marvelous half awake- half asleep state. He could _almost_ interpret things like Choji’s kind placating, Naruto’s persistent laughter, Uchiha sulking before skulking away and Sakura returning to the scritch-scratch of paper, the sound he always associated with her.

He felt warm and content.

 

* * *

 

 _“Hiruzen”_ he shrilled “there must be an official announcement a- a feast, _something_ at the very least!” his fellow council member pleaded hotly. Glasses swinging from side to side as he shook his head furiously. Danzo and Koharu nodded solemnly; seated at his side, but held their tounges.

Hiruzen made sure to sip his tea serenely, the soft taste of lemon and mint washing over his tongue. His eyes set upon the visage of the First Hokage. And wished the statues would answer the questions he posed every day. He didn’t deign to reply to Homura, to the frustration of his bespectacled Council member, the man throwing himself back into his seat with an aggrieved huff. An incredulous glance shared among the members that he did not miss. He hummed around his cup, Koharu tittering at his antics in the background.

“That generation of Senju must be called upon for more children, Hiruzen. As many as possible. I expect you’ll announce this formally.” Danzo gritted out, teeth clashing and grinding. Hiruzen had been wondering when they would arrive at the heart of the matter, Danzo was always reliable in his forthrightness, at least. His tea clinked softly as he put it down, quirking one easy eyebrow.

He suspected all involved already knew there may be a fight over the matter, Danzo and himself almost always agreed in broad strokes, and fought upon the details. Or so they did, once upon a time. When his bones didn’t creak and his lungs didn’t ache; when his chakra flowed through his body unencumbered and free. When he wasn’t _tired._

“You would have me issue an order?” he asked rhetorically, dancing around the matter as any trained politician did. As was a must in the games of intrigue and power.

Koharu snickered at the response, wrinkled face collapsing in on itself. As amused as always by _“these foolhardy sword-measuring contests!”._ He glanced at her ever so poised body, a small fan clutched in her gnarled hand to cool her down in the increasingly hot weather. And tried not to laugh at the thought of her dereliction of the games she played better than them all.

“Yes, Hiruzen!” Homura shrilled once again, withered arms splayed wide; “Tsunade-hime and Hanako-hime are the _only_ two direct descendants of the First. Quite possibly the only two carrying the latent Kekkei Genkai! We really should retrieve the child whilst we are at it!” Homura dictated as if relaying new information. Hands waving about and voice slightly raised. As if he was unaware of these basic facts, Hiruzen simply quirked an eyebrow at the overexcited behavior, an admonishing rise to his chakra. He gracefully ignored the final statement, that particular matter having already been settled in his favor.

His council member seemed to have gotten swept in by the outbreak of people celebrating the new-birth of the Kekkei Genkai that essentialized their village. The deified Mokuton. He sighed and reached for his Hokage hat, clutching it in his hands before positioning it on his head once more. The soft fabric reminding him of who he was, what he was responsible of. He could see the advantages, the myriad of them, in the resurfacing of the Mokuton. But his mind always revisited the image of an adopted grandson with slitted eyes and madness in his laughter. There would be good to come of the Mokuton in that matter especially.

By the exasperated gazes of his other two members, they had kept their wits about them. Perhaps a tad too much, he mused, scratching the scraggly beginnings of a beard. Those two were too focused on the pragmatic aspects. He gave the now embarrassed Homura an acknowledging nod regardless, the rash of red upon his cheeks fading slightly as he collected himself.

“As redundant as that spiel was” Danzo bit out once more, cane twirling in his hand, “There is truth to it, Hiruzen. The other villages will know soon, and so it must be our narrative they whisper of.”

He stayed collected, a wall of nothing upon his face, and looked away from the dead of Danzo’s eyes. Set his eyes upon Lady Koharu, to inquire as to her views on the matter. She flared her fan out once more, a quick movement that half hid her face, and smiled teasingly. He rolled his eyes beneath closed eyelids and huffed, a small fondness for the elegant woman before him, scrupulous in her old age. Even Jiraiya, the uncouth and rude- but generally confident, child of his, blubbered and stammered as he reported to her- the kunoichi highest in command in matters of espionage. Seeing that was always a treat. He nodded his acknowledgment to her as well, and poured some more tea for them all.

“I see you are all agreed?” he asked, his question more of a statement. Reluctant to argue any more of the matter they had contested for days. Not when he had already won on one matter at the very least. Reaching for his pipe, recently purchased and ink black, he took his time filling it with fresh tobacco. Taking a long, languid inhale that convalesced in his lungs, calming the errant hurts of an old man. And kept them waiting.

He acquiesced only somewhat reluctantly to all of their demands, and left them to argue over festival arrangements and training. He swiveled away once again, facing the clear windows, the evening sun shining down upon his village, and took another drag of soft tobacco. Dark eyes staring out at the First, wondering what he would have thought of his abilities reborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very apologetic for the exceedingly long wait. It's been a busy month, but I'm back and writing. I hope you all enjoy.


	21. Kamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthing a child is never fun, Dan knows this intimately now (as does his hand).
> 
> Gai-sensei goes too hard.

The day was one like any other; Konohagakure basking in the heat of the sun. Bright sunlight reflected in lush trees. Merchants and spice-peddlers announcing prices in booming voices as children laughed and ran across the streets. Shinobi jumping to and fro in the sky- scents of still blooming flowers and flavorings from exotic places. The day was placid, as outwardly serene as usual.

Until a hoarse scream shot through the air on the hospital grounds - pieces of medical equipment shattering a window as they were hurtled out.

“Dan, I swear to the Gods themselves if you don’t get your lanky ass in here - I’ll crush you myself!” Tsunade howled, face dripping with sweat and back arching tortuously. The entirety of the Senju Clan occupied the corridor leading into the room, loudly chattering amongst themselves to the frenetic buzzing of overly curious peeping-tom shinobi and frightened nurses.

Dan still stood perched by the door, face turned ashen and queer at the destruction caused to the room. Even confined to a bed Tsunade was unbridled strength and fury. Her face turned red- the steel rod handles of the bed returned to dust in her hands.

He smiled at her- beguiled and charming, stepping into the room and sitting down by her side in a second. Her glare was liable to set him on fire at the spot, so he valiantly relinquished his hand for her to squeeze.

Dan gritted his teeth and cooed soothingly as his love threatened to rip his jewels off. His free hand ridding her face of the sweaty hair plastered to it, he was only moderately certain that she wouldn’t carry through with the threat.

They existed in a plane of their own in that hospital room. Unhinged from time. First-time births took even longer than usual ones; he was informed of four hours into the birth by a frazzled nurse- his hand having succumbed to painless numbness at last. Six hours into the birth Jiraiya made a surprise appearance and was somehow hurtled out of the window as well, Dan was unsure if it was because of the pervy comments or the suggestion to name the child in his honor.

When he was torn out from the room by the eight hour to face one of the Elders himself he was too dazed to do anything other than nod complacently as Shimura-sama _ordered_ him to report on any signs of the child displaying Mokuton at the first appearance. The man’s dignified hobbling away affected by the final order to “ensure another Senju child at the earliest time.”

He didn’t have the presence of mind to consider those orders, Tsunade was threatening his life again- sharp-toned and howling, and so he hurriedly re-entered the stuffy hospital room once more. His rear regretted having to sit on the too hard chair for even a second longer, for all that he’d likely left his imprint on it. But for all of Tsunade’s bravado, there was fear in those amber eyes, an exhaled relief as soon as he took her hand once more.

That his child would be born before the advent of what some were referring to as the _Mokuton Festival_ was an unexpected blessing. Tsunade was dismissive at best and caustic at worst in regards to the ‘stupid joke of a festival’. But Dan felt _honored_ more than anything. He was a civilian born man bereft of even the stature of being a Genesis - the first shinobi of a lineage. His civilian tradesman family had produced some shinobi four generations back, upon first emigrating to Konohagakure from Kumo. His fairly distant lineage still easily recognizable from the silver-grey of his hair.

He wasn’t part of something greater- but his child would be. His child would be the next Clan Head of the venerable Senju Clan, a festival held in their honor (and their cousins) upon birth. And that _meant_ something.

By the tenth hour, the medic-nin were hopeful the birth was nearing its end. Tsunade had devolved into incoherent grunting only an hour earlier, and Dan could swear the room had started to spin. His back ached and his eyes hurt, Tsunade looked more miserable than when her team had returned half-alive from battle with Hanzo the Salamander.

She was a girl - covered in fluids and beating her tiny fists around from the moment of birth. Silver-grey hair atop her head and a flash of amber in her eyes. Tsunade’s body melted into the soaked bed-sheets, pale-faced and wrought. But her eyes- the ones echoed in _their daughter_ went bright and soft as a doctor cautiously returned the baby to her arms.

Clean and wrapped in linen; her cries quietening into nothing in her mother’s embrace. He didn’t quite know what to do with himself, uncomfortably aware of his limbs as he stood transfixed by the bed. Tsunade only snorted at his antics and beckoned him closer with an unimpressed stare.

“What is her name?” he managed to mumble at last. The room was so quiet he felt obligated to whisper. Her hair was his own he thought again, almost delirious; as soft and silver-grey.

Tsunade, eleven hours spent in labor and so exhausted her face had lost all color was a medical-ninja to the bone; the very best in the world. So when her eyes caught on the purpled mess of his left hand her own flashed green before he could protest. Feeling slightly guilty at the relief, his pain tolerance was among his worst shinobi qualities. Too tired to stand he sank to his knees aside the bed, long hair falling into his face as he laid his head upon the sheets - nose crinkling slightly at the pungent smell.

“Hikari,” she said, voice impossibly soft, shadows playing off her beautiful face, “her name will be Hikari.”

There would be a myriad of shinobi entering their room momentarily- this safe haven he wished they could stay in indefinitely. Where the soft light of the sunrise blazed in his wife’s eyes, and his daughter breathed a lullaby he could close his eyes to forever. There was something greater than himself in this moment, and perhaps inexplicably so he felt moved to tears. Tsunade softly mocking him even as she joined in herself, her hand twining around his recently healed one.

Senju Hikari gurgled quietly.

  

* * *

 

“Children of Youth! You may refer to me as _Gai-sensei,”_ the man cloaked in a bizarre green jumpsuit and…orange socks yelled. Sakura glanced at Ino standing beside her and they took a wide-eyed moment to appreciate the width of the man’s eyebrows. “I am to be your taijutsu master this Glorious and Bright day!” he bellowed radiantly. Sakura would have responded had he not kicked her in the stomach hard enough for her stomach to travel upwards her throat and her brain to slosh around her skull.

She spat out phlegm from her trachea and stared at the green grass from her runny eyes. Disoriented as she was the sound of Naruto’s angry yelp was familiar. She took a moment to appreciate the fact that Oden was not present to see this (had he not been here moments ago?).

She rose to her knees shakily, three calculated blinks to ease her eyesight. The entire field had turned into pandemonium; her classmates running to and fro to escape their sensei’s brutality. From organized line-up to a one-for-all .

“We Shall Do Battle Until the Final Shinobi Falls!” Gai-sensei hollered, pearly whites sparkling with a vibrant thumbs up movement. Sakura wasn’t quite sure of what was going on, blowing her bangs away from her face as one of the most gifted taijutsu wielders in the class was knocked into the ground, Hyuuga white eyes rolling back into her head.

This was a lesson she decided. This bizarre amalgamation of color and sound that Ino had informed her was an _S-rank shinobi_ had _purpose_ in his actions. He was grinning like a lunatic and babbling about the Fierceness of Youth whilst he chased some unwilling Nara around; but when one of them lured him into the shadows of the nearby trees, trapping him for a millisecond before he broke free, his eyes were too sharp. Too observant.

She moved and ran to the nearest tree when he turned his eyes in her general direction, thankfully too distracted by a brave Uchiha to pay her much attention. A familiar shadow joined by her side, the two of them perched side by side as they watched the carnage from up the tree. A few other of their comrades huddled around as they attempted a strategy. They most likely didn’t have particularly long, there weren’t many still standing.

“Sakura-chan,” Naruto grinned, too many teeth visible “I can’t control my chains any good yet, but I bet I can trap him long enough for you to punch him in the face.”

Naruto’s face was coated in blood, his nose looking like it hadn’t healed quite right (they would have to fix that later, she noted) but his eyes were buzzing and blue. Almost giddy. She responded with a fierce grin of her own as their teacher started coming in their direction, shouting compliments about Wise Strategizing and Shinobi Wits.

-

There was a sense of camaraderie in the way they all wheezed and moaned in unison as the final Hyuuga was felled, pathetic and sprawled on the ground as Gai-sensei serenaded Their Wondrous Tenacity and Skill! Naruto was, to the surprise of no one (but the jealous frowns of most anyone) only slightly winded after a few moments. As much of a lost cause that he was in anything pertaining to chakra manipulation, his taijutsu and stamina were scarily competent.

He sent her a bright grin as she crawled closer to him, leaning against his small but sturdy frame to keep herself upright. She wanted to keep some modicum of dignity in front of the green man casually sitting amongst them with one hand on his chin, almost theatrically stroking it as he considered them all.

Naruto had that look in his eyes, hero-worship she thought as Gai-sensei rose to his feet and started pointing out general flaws in their taijutsu, or so she assumed by the focus in his eyes. Sensei was jumping and twisting around as he demonstrated and shouted movements, she wished she could hear it. Her ears were still blocked from the punch to her face; so she wasn’t sure of just what he was saying. Acknowledging the way Naruto’s eyes glittered even more; he at least knew what he was talking about.

Some twenty minutes in one of the angry school medic-nin dropped by (why were they always angry?) and her ears were fixed. For someone who seemed so utterly goofy and. _.uncool._ He was a great sensei. Though the way his speaking voice was everyone else’s shouting voice was a bit bizarre.

Her head hurt a bit still and her left eye was slightly swollen, her body so heavy she was surprised at her conscious state, but the lesson was interesting. Glancing to her right she snorted at the mess that was Ino’s prized hair. Caked with mud and one giant twig, she only stuck out her tongue petulantly when Ino pointed at her own hair, which was not much better.

“The Mokuton Festival Commences in Two Days, my Small Wonders! Be Sure to Graciously Welcome the Delegations from Sunagakure at your Assigned Times!” he reminded them, and with that, he disappeared in a flurry of leaves. They were dismissed. Not that any of the thirty students assembled had the strength to even crawl somewhere else. Most of them face to the sky and whining. Choji was close to crying about how his chips had died in the field of battle.

Sakura attempted to call Ino and Shikamaru over so they could pass out in the same spot (always sleep in groups, more security Iruka-sensei said). Shikamaru merely groaned pathetically in response and Ino was already out. The only one who actually did what she asked was dependable Naru. She squinted at him now standing above her, his face draped in the glare of the sun as he attempted to pat himself down.

“Where did Oden go?” she mumbled as he laid down next to her. The Wolf’s disappearance as soon as sensei had arrived was uncharacteristic. She had been expecting Gai-sensei to have to fend off an angry Lightning wolf for hitting Naruto.

Naruto nuzzled the grass before lying down on his stomach next to her, one hand reaching over to pick leaves out of her hair. “Mizuki-sensei told me to send him away right before Gai-sensei attacked. He was kinda pissy about it so he’s probably lurking around somewhere close though,” he muttered.

She was planning to acknowledge that further. Perhaps about what he thought the Sand shinobi might be like, she’d never met one before. And then maybe ask him to help her with the Swan dive move she was having trouble with tomorrow. Inquire into how the search for his captive _S-rank brother_ was going. But her head felt hazy and she knew some sensei would probably come and pick them all up sometime soon, so they were safe.

“I see,” she said instead. And promptly passed out.


	22. Monströs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is determined to celebrate, even as he senses a wrong. 
> 
> Gaara of the Sand waits in the crowd. Sarutobi Hiruzen fights for his life.

The world was a blooming oyster.

The festival was disorienting in its magnitude - chakra sizzling in the air _._ A veritable explosion of the most brilliant colors - he couldn’t help his wide-eyed staring as he walked through the festivities _._ Long kimono swishing across his legs. It was almost as if he’d never comprehended color before. Movement and so many people spilling across the streets, all dressed in dazzling clothing and jewelry - laughter and the smell of food in the air. The day was warm and perfect. The Mokuton festival commemorating the re-birth of the Mokuton kekkei genkai was as splendid as was right. Naruto couldn’t wait until the Senju girl could use it properly, he’d always wondered what the Mokuton looked like in real life.

He wanted to have fun. He wanted to run around the market stalls with his friends (he had so many friends now!) and eat sweets and watch the singers and the dancers reenact the fight between Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara. He wanted to laugh at Sasuke-teme pouting over being forced to join them. He wanted to spy on the dozens of Suna-nin invited to join the festivities _(Now remember kids, we are doing this to tie the bond between our two Villages closer. So be on your best behavior. I’m looking at you, Naruto!)_

They had gotten three entire days off from the Academy to celebrate. No running, no breaking bones, no studying chakra field fluctuations until his eyes hurt. Sakura-chan had been gushing over how much fun it was going to be for _weeks._

But _it was screaming in his head._ And inexplicably so, as he trudged through the picturesque image of Konoha in celebration, something felt very wrong _._ He scuffed his worn sandals against a packet of sweets littering the ground, hands clenched slightly as he made his way.

He didn’t brush against anyone on his way to the meet-up point. Even as he sped up slightly, thoroughly distracted as he moved from side to side in sight of the source of his unease. The crowd parted before him, heads bowed - parents pulling their rambunctious children aside. Even crowding against the market stalls. It made his heart hurt.

He wished he could take to the roofs, soar through the air and make it to Sakura and the others in no time. But he’d been temporarily suspended _for being a hazard to air traffic._ Which was entirely unfair considering he had been hunted by the stupid Pervy-sages frogs at the time. The things carried _swords._

He frowned at the thought of that disturbing pervert, thankfully the man seemed to have left the village. Though some weird pregnant Lady he’d passed by in the street had given him a nice treat for _\- teaching the idiot a lesson._

The crowd started congregating toward one spot, most of them hurriedly finding the best places for the better view of the ridiculously tall stage raised in the center of the Village. It’s structure tall and as awe-inspiring as the man they were waiting to see. The civilians especially seemed eager and delighted as they waited for Jii-sama to show.

Naruto started jogging faster at the sight, dust spilling onto his formerly speckless kimono. But Oden had been acting strange all morning, the overgrown loofah growling disapprovingly whenever he attempted to leave the apartment. It had taken time to circumvent the clever Wolf - which would now leave him late for the meet-up. Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme would team up just to beat him up - he just knew it.

A couple of civilians cried out behind him, voices high-pitched and frightened. Sounds like that set all of his teeth on edge, he spun around, ready to jump away at a moments notice - and abruptly relaxed at the source.

The ten shinobi now attached to the buildings, clamoring on to them sideways - weapons drawn and alert. Glared at him disapprovingly for a second before disappearing elsewhere. He simply grinned back innocently as they left.

Oden - the white Lightning wolf now reaching his mid-chest approached him gracefully. Blue eyes uncaring of the stares they were receiving. Naruto sighed and called him over fondly, even though he was the most disobedient partner _ever._ He readied himself for a playful tussle, some half-heartedly berating words (Oden wasn’t _really_ allowed in large crowds) but there was something wrong now. Even more so than before, his nose burned. All of the hairs on his body stood on end. Why was Oden here?

Oden was growling, whining. High-pitched and pleading as he pulled at his kimono. Sharp fangs tearing holes in his expensive clothing. Large head butting against his to make him move.

“Oden..?” he whispered. Feeling as though all the air had left his lungs. As if the world was suddenly moving in slow-motion.

There is something _wrongwrongwrong_ he thought again - just before the first screams started.

 

* * *

 

“Gaara, you wait for the signal - okay?” the human asked of him, voice pleading and too soft. _It_ did not bother to inform of the child’s momentary departure from the psyche, compliance seemed prudent within the circumstance. Their response to the inquiry remained but a silent stare. Adopted eyes leaving the borrowed arms crossed - unmoving within the crowds of humans spilling over the streets.

The borrowed mouth salivated at the thought consuming their essences- spit spilling to the ground. Gaara the child scattered back into the psyche at the sensation. Soft moans and hair-pulling at the pain of being awake when _it_ was so close to the surface. His skin burned, his blood boiled. He wanted to tell the shinobi surreptitiously standing guard around him that he wanted to leave - to stop. But Father would be pleased if they did this, he and Mother would make Father proud. That would make the hurting worth it. (Maybe Father would smile?)

The chakra that sizzled through the air tasted delicious, Gaara had never been conscious for the feast. Never acknowledged the taste of their flesh. Hesitantly he squinted through the hands covering his eyes - his brother Kankuro, his own hands tense and painted face stiff met his gaze with half-hidden fear and disgust. The one-stringed hand attached to his vicious puppet twitching slightly. Gaara whimpered and tried not to cry. To focus on something other than Mother’s bloodlust and the pain. People were singing now, and it sounded _happy._

He flinched at the sudden emergence of the teacher, trails of sand whipping around him protectively. Traces of chakra dispersing amongst the crowds. Arms clenched around his knees, face hidden in his hair the man ignored Gaara diminutive stature. Bypassing him completely in favor of the Suna-nin standing by his sides. Dark skinned face etched into its perpetual frown. Mother said _\- anger false,_ because the teacher smelled of sweat. Of nervousness hidden under a thin veneer. “This operation has one single chance at success” he gestured in the hands-moving-language Gaara wasn’t supposed to understand. “Within a very small window of time. If any of you fail I will personally skin you alive.” And then he disappeared elsewhere once more, calloused hands passing on a scroll Gaara could not identify. There one moment and gone the next.

He peeked back out into the crowd, curious even though he shouldn’t be. Eyes following the brightest humans walking around. _It_ had not feasted properly for years, the taste of the supernova of chakra trapped in the fragile bodies of others. The ones who had imprisoned it - they called themselves shinobi - would be the first, they would taste the best.

“Gaara!” someone shout-whispered before him, one hand on her long-sword. Feet perched a safe distance away. Their sand slithered across the ground, hissing against it.

There was another present - the One who Shone the Brightest hiding within the rotten confines of the human village. They had not encountered each other for hundreds of years. Though Gaara was confused at the familiarity, shaggy red head rising to look around for the source of the strange feeling. Sometimes he was Gaara, and _it_ was Mother - sometimes they were one and the same. It made the world a confusing place to be in.

“Gaara,” the woman asked once more, dark eyes fervent, her face now close, “countdown from ninety, just like we practiced. Exactly ninety.”

Mother did not speak the human language, did not communicate through words - but rather a twisted amalgamation of images and feelings and painful growl-scream-howls. Mother’s excitement made his brain burn, hands pulling on his own hair - keening and shrill even as he nodded his acknowledgment of the order. The nameless shinobi quickly backed away at a safe distance - before all of them shunshinned away.

Gaara counted down from ninety. He did so carefully and precisely, his voice a hushed whisper. Even as the bones in his arms started breaking and reforming - his eyes bleeding away to Mother’s. Even as the crowds of humans noticed the Wrong, faces confused and worried. He counted down slowly and carefully. Their putrid chakra leaking out from the confines of the small body, the sand spilling across the ground - burning at contact. He counted slowly and carefully.

And when he hit zero -

He _howled,_ and the wind _screamed with him._


	23. Krisen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Sasuke are lead to a safe place by Mizuki-sensei. Sarutobi Hiruzen meets an end; of a sort.

The man in front of her was a gleeful butcher, white hair turned dark with ash and blood and smoke. Teeth painted red bared in joy. How Mizuki-sensei had found her and Sasuke huddled silently underneath a half-singed barrel was, unfortunately - she frowned- entirely beyond her. Her head was swimming, she couldn’t open her right eye from the bloodied mess above her brow. There was too much going on at the same time, almost as if she was suspended in time, the entire world tilted off its axis. Pain felt like a distant concept. 

But Sasuke’s eyes had stained red and remained as such since the first buildings started crumbling and shattering the ground underneath her feet hard enough to make her bones shake and Sarutobi Aomaru had screamed-gagged- writhed as he was half-crushed under the debris. Sasuke was starting to look paler than his natural pallor; she thought she could hear his teeth chattering from where he was leaning on her, head tilted on her dislocated shoulder. Before she realized it was coming from herself. One part of her brain, the calm analytical side- acknowledged that she was in shock. The other part felt reluctant to acknowledge much of anything.

“Haruno, Uchiha!” Mizuki-sensei barked their way, head tilted over his shoulder. “We’re relegating all students to Konoha Main, now _get moving_.”

Sakura stepped over the Sand-emblazoned shinobi’s corpse with a sort of detached apathy. Observed his bulging eyes and the smell of shit permeating the ground around him. She wrapped Sasuke-kun’s arm over her shoulder and ignored his grouchy glare, his foot was badly bandaged and still-bleeding. She would be a bad prospective unit member if she didn’t help. Never mind a bad friend.

She glanced at the raven-haired whisps of hair falling over her friend’s face, a pained pout on his face as they stumbled after Mizuki-sensei. Broad-backed and unfazed Mizuki-sensei who didn’t even glance around frantically for traces of - _that thing_. The hulking creature of sand and chakra so potent and disgusting she had thrown up on the side of the road at its appearance. Even Sasuke shook minutely as red-black eyes darted from side to side, likely seeing things she never could.

The only witnesses to their halting escape were the intermittent enemy shinobi quickly snapped up by their own, the charred husks of buildings standing silently or hunched over and broken. Spilling their insides over the bodies now buried underneath them. “Take a good look, kids,” Mizuki-sensei spoke, voice closer to a hoarse whisper. Body hunched over theirs protectively now as he moved closer. “This is what happens when we’re not strong enough.” He looked into her eyes, cold and burning. “This is what fraternizing with outsiders will do to us.” he hissed, sharp and angry. Angry enough to permeate some of her own dissociation, enough to make her feel a flicker of burning licking her insides. Sasuke’s arm slung over her own tightened, his red-black eyes finally retreating into onyx-black normality. But their intenseness remained, and he spat his words like they burned out of him. “Otou-sama says we should _never trust anyone but ourselves.”_

She wasn’t sure of what he wanted from her, what the correct response to that was. But as she nodded firmly in response to his stare, he relaxed. Feet stumbling slightly as some of the tension escaped. Sakura struggled to adjust to some of his weight. Her legs felt like lead, she hated the sensation of dried blood all over her. It tugged on the small hairs adorning her arms, made her skin bunch up and prickle.

“We couldn’t find Naruto,” Sasuke mumbled, eyes firmly downcast. She would have smirked at his attempted casual act; at the odd friendship between the two. But one of the two was missing and gone. Unit members were supposed to stay together; _always._ They had searched and searched even as grown shinobi battled to the death around them. Units lived and died together, this was a concept that had been drilled into them since the very first day of Konoha Main.

She gave Sasuke a pointed nudge as he continued to swallow his words, lips pursed. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were not a unit yet. But prospective units had already started initiating, and they all suspected they would be together. They had already killed together, the only ones in their entire age group to do so. Sasuke had not drained all of his chakra and torn his leg from knee to heel for a _classmate._

Sasuke didn’t have time to get a word in before Mizuki-sensei returned from whatever chakra-signal conversation he was having. One patronizing blood-soaked eyebrow raised high. “He’s already there, kiddos. Like we would let shit happen to our Jinchuuriki.” Mizuki-sensei scoffed. 

The weight of Sasuke’s body suddenly felt infinitely lighter. Mizuki-sensei only laughed, high-pitched and somewhat jarring at their obvious reactions. Finally having some mercy on their chakra-deficient bodies. Two large calloused hands easily picking them both up and perching them precariously on his sticky shoulders. The green shoulder-pads dug into the bruise on her hip, courtesy of a well-placed kick from an ANBU getting her out of the way of an earth-jutsu. White-masked Boar there and gone within a flash of a second.

“Mizuki-sensei” Sakura whispered hoarsely. Throat ashen with smoke. “We’re going to defeat them, right?” And maybe she’s sounded more desperate than she had intended. Weak enough for Sasuke to glare at her in disapproval. To Uchiha, to all of the noble families, appearances were worth a lot more than Sakura thought they should be.

Pain did not ask, it demanded to be felt. It did not care for appearances. When they had run through the streets, acting like the shinobi-in training they were to usher civilians to their safe-houses. She had been so caught up in the adrenaline of it all. Of seeing shinobi fight for real. Of seeing buildings crash and collapse as everything shinobi were capable of lit up the streets of Konohagakure.

Until they had run past the wreckage of her own home. The whole world sharpening to a point where the cheery tree her father had planted laid roots up and dead dead dead. Sakura hadn’t felt much of anything since then. But now it bubbled, and boiled underneath her skin.

“We’ll beat these scum back into the rot-infested shitholes they came from, Haruno,” Mizuki-sensei stressed. The empty eyes she had turned toward the Academy standing proudly in the distance pulled roughly to meet his own, cold ones.

She could hear Sasuke sniff petulantly. People shouting from up ahead. “Haruno,” Mizuki-sensei ordered. Sakura could feel her spine straighten minutely. “The Will of Fire, Haruno.” He looked away, one arm raised to his heart in salutations to the medic-nin now barreling down the hill. “Have faith.”

 

* * *

 

Combat for a shinobi was intrinsic, the adrenaline, the smell, and taste of blood and sweat a facet of life. Nay, rather a shinobi was beholden to it. Hiruzen had missed it. Missed it whilst he became entrapped in the headache-inducing roller coaster that was politics and paperwork. He had missed it, and now half-standing, gazing at what he felt - what he _knew_ would be his death - he felt almost grateful. To be given the chance to _feel_ it again.

He grinned slightly - aged and crooked teeth bared and bit into his thumb. The fight was not in his favor, his left femoral artery was holding together only through the hog-patch work of an old man who had never properly studied chakra-healing.

Ever reliable Enma was a steadfast presence by his side in less than a second. The monkey’s hulking presence seemed ready to fire away some caustic comment or the other - as was key to his character. And perhaps he would have appreciated the normality, face tilted toward the uncharacteristically solemn monkey. Alas, it was not meant to be. Enma was astute enough to grasp the situation in seconds.

“Hello, Enma. I am pleased you could join us” Orochimaru hissed, yellow eyes gleaming in amusement. Enma did not deign to answer; instead transforming into his other form. The gleaming silver staff held a reassuring weight. Hiruzen made a shadow clone and sent it off to draw the beginnings of a sealing network. 

Orochimaru had been a bright child, scarily so. Ninjutsu never seemed to be something he needed to be taught to him, something to be hammered into his body. But rather almost like he was discovering something he already knew; it made teaching a pleasure. He had been so fond of the child, of his favored student. 

But Orochimaru did not feel emotions the way most people did. Where Tsunade had put a forest to the ground in a fit of temper, where Jiraiya had sat unresponsive for hours and hours at their first human deaths; Orochimaru had nodded. Nodded and went about his day. This was to his benefit as a shinobi - he did not require nearly as much counseling. But Hiruzen, recently voted in as Hokage, and training his very first team, had been neglectful of it. Orochimaru’s yellow eyes had always held a coldness within them. Even as a child they’d emoted nothing, conveyed nothing. When Hatake Sakumo had sizzled grey tattoos along the expanse of his pale arms, the yellow had turned a warm amber he’d never seen before, and so he’d been complacent.

But Hatake Sakumo had died.

He glanced down at the dead toad by his feet, stomach sliced open and legs splayed wide. Hopefully, the emergency message from this unfortunate informant was just that - and Jiraiya wasn’t lying dead in a ditch somewhere. The thought felt unfathomable. Jiraiya had always been larger than life, even as a child.

He ducked coolly, a casual flick of his spear cleaving through the overgrown snakes hurtling themselves at him. A left, right, left cacophony of sizzling blood and broken bones. Orochimaru’s hissed laughter. He could hear ANBU hurtling themselves at the barrier-jutsu confining them to the roof of the building. Determined in the face of fruitlessness, the pragmatic _-Hokage_ \- part of him wished for them to cease their efforts. To go and aid the other shinobi in fighting back the Sand’s traitorous insurgency. Another desperately wished for them to break through.

Many deaths haunted him throughout his long life - he had regrets piled higher than his daily paperwork. But for some reason; Homura’s shriveled corpse laid bare and rotting at the bottom of the building. It hurt something fierce and clawing. It made his inevitable fate - because he was ailing and old and oh so tired - just a bit harder to bear. Knowing so much of the burden would be placed on the feet of Danzo and Koharu, that is- He quirked his hand, dodged underneath the fireball sent his way, too hot air scathing on his open wounds. That is if the two still lived, had not been rendered unwilling partners to Homura’s poisoned corpse.

Enma managed to strike hard enough to force a change of skin, another Orochimaru slowly creeping out of the now dead husk. Hiruzen did not attack, fingers splayed into a quick-fire jutsu to cauterize his leaking wounds; blood dripping on to the tiled building as he shook minutely.

Orochimaru hissed and struck him into the ground hard enough for him lose his sight, white-blue-grey exploding into view. There was some diatribe or another being spit out of a wild-eyed Orochimaru, his hissing voice piercing as he gutted Enma. Sent his corporeal form to the ground with a thump of resounding finality.

Hiruzen attempted to force something out of his bleeding gums, but the slow-acting poison he’d ingested earlier grew too potent to fight. His gurgling did not convey all that he’d wished to say; and Orochimaru’s high-pitched laughter did not seem willing to listen, whatever mocking words he was spitting did not rise above the high-pitched ringing in his skull. Hiruzen had always been a melodramatic sort, he liked to think of that ringing to be the guardian spirits of Aosaya welcoming him.

He splayed his tremoring fingers over the final blood-seal scribbled on the ground, his sluggish chakra half-heartedly pouring in to–

“Sarutobi-sensei, you always did underestimate me.” Orochimaru giggled, narrowed his eyes, sharp tongue pushing into one of his open wounds. He couldn’t stop the pained groan escaping his mouth. Bloodied hands clutching the broken tiles under his hands. 

“Sensei” Orochimaru whispered ever so softly, one hand drawing their faces closer together. Orochimaru had always liked using intimacy as intimidation. “Sensei, I’m not going to kill you!” he insisted, syllables whispered and mocking. Hiruzen couldn’t hear his ANBU outside the barriers anymore. Couldn’t hear much of the open fighting anymore. Had they won?

“Because, Sensei, I have so much to show you!” Orochimaru smiled, and his eyes shone amber.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back. I hope people are still interested in reading this.


	24. Uppoffring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has a talk-no-jutsu, of a sort.

He wasn’t sure of quite anything that was going on, Why Ero-sennin had had him swallowed up in a stupid toad (he knew it belonged to the pervert geezer, the smell was distinct) and transferred wherever the hell it was carrying him. Its insides were squishy and wet and disgusting, Slimy goo that stuck to his fingers and ran down his face in thick rivulets. The leaping up and down motion was starting to make him sick.

What was going on? Why had the Suna-nin suddenly started attacking them? Were his friends okay? Was Oden okay? Why…why was _it_ fighting more fiercely for control than it had in weeks?

He had so many questions his head hurt. But he couldn’t get angry, he would lose himself if he did. Bird-san taught him to stay calm. He beat against the meaty walls surrounding him, heels of his feet kicking desperately. A choice few indignant swearwords the Red Light district Nee-chan’s had taught him. His sharpening fangs biting into the inside of cheeks and they leaped and landed roughly once more. Naruto jostling around the cavernous space like a ping-pong ball.

“Toad, where is Jiraiya-sama?” someone shouted distantly, the sound coming though muffled even to his sharp ears. “Does he need a back-up with the Sand Jinchuuriki?” another added, the voice’s timbre lighter than the previous ones. The Toad must have responded, Naruto thought, trying and failing to stand up. The stomach he was slowly choking in brightened minutely, vibrated slightly, he could see his hands flash before his eyes. He couldn’t make out the words. Couldn’t do much of anything than lie in a pool of stomach acid, thoroughly miserable, for an indeterminate amount of time. Iruka-sensei said it was super important to always keep track of time, especially if you were being held hostage, but he was too upset to even bother. Choosing instead to occupy his time (and oxygen supply) by coming up with increasingly imaginative insults.

“You’re a foul-mouthed little brat, aren’t you?” someone laughed hoarsely, wet and slightly pained. Naruto released a somewhat high-pitched shriek as he was vomited out into the real world once more. Arms flailing as he struck the ground on his back, wet hair entering his mouth as he wheezed. “Ne! What’s wrong with you Ero-sennin!” he coughed out. Fingers burrowing into the precious dry earth. “I thought I was gonna die in there!”.

When the pervert didn’t respond he decided to open his eyes, blinking away disgusting mucus as a consequence. If only so he could chew out the pervert properly.

Ero-sennin looked like he’d been in a fight - and lost.

 

* * *

The situation felt eerily similar. Felt similar to Nine tails lighting up the sky only eight years ago, to the blood and desolation and grief. He’d been too far from the action to be of any use then, too late to do anything but stare. The great and gallant Jiraiya-sama! Always a step too late, a heartbeat behind.

Not again.

But Jinchuuriki really were horrifying creatures. Sacrifices to that which was cursed, their existence forever on the precipice of human - and _not._

His remaining arm was a herald to that statement, small granules of sand burrowed into gaping wounds. His head was swimming with chakra poisoning, courtesy of the vileness that was Jinchuuriki chakra. He snorted, flicking long white hair out of his face - fighting Jinchuuriki was the _worst_.

Konohagakure was his home, this village was his home. No matter how long he spent wandering the roads outside of it, this would always be home.

It would fall if he didn’t do something. When Jiraiya grew desperate - a stern hardass like Tsunade would argue he grew foolhardy as well. But even Tsunade-hime would acknowledge that sometimes foolhardiness _worked -_ if only because it was unexpected. Staring down at the gagging, whining _child_ lying at his feet - with Minato’s colors and Kushina’s face - he prayed his brand of foolhardy would prevail yet again.

“Naruto” he wheezed, sand burrowing into his goddamned lungs as well, shredding his voice. The poor kid looked scared out of his mind. On edge like this, he couldn’t even bring himself to get any closer to the brat.

His chakra wasn’t human. He had Minato’s hair and Kushina’s smile, but his chakra wasn’t human. It made his stomach roil in disgust, even as he hated himself for it.

“I’ve got a dumb plan, kid.” he wrested out, forcing himself to keep his eyes trained on the kid. “And if you do what I say, I think we all might come outta this alive after all.”

 

* * *

The heat of it was suffocating, rancid and thick as smog. Licking at his arms - smarting at the fine hairs gathered there. And maybe the fear shaking his small frame as he walked toward where that thing - shrieked as the seals binding it were torn and reapplied and torn and reapplied in an endless loop. Maybe that fear was less cowardice - more common sense. Common sense Sakura-chan always teased him for lacking (god he hoped Sakura-chan was okay.)

 

Graceful shinobi barked orders back and forth, pivoting and running around the area drowned in so much chakra his mouth salivated, sharpened fangs biting into the meat of his inner cheeks.

“Our Jinchuuriki is here - Kanto-31-2 fall back!” a broad-backed, dark-skinned man shouted. Naruto stumbled, because he looked a bit like Jii-sama, the same shaped eyes with the same intense - but friendly gaze. To the point where Naruto’s back tensed as he struggled not to obey, to fall back with the rest.

The Sand Jinchuuriki only looked half-way human. Stuck in some monstrous in between. The half he could recognize looked like a child. Red-haired and small, enormous bags adorning his glaring green eyes.

He looked like he could have been one of his classmates.

Naruto sort of felt like he was in a dream. Noises didn’t sound quite right, the grass crunching under his sandals felt too distant. The dead bodies of shinobi scattered across the field did not look real. Felt and smelled nothing like the soft preliminary academy exercises. The academy exercises couldn’t emulate the scent of _dead, rotted, bloated, flesh_. The exact tenor of pained, half-choked _screaming_ because shinobi did not make sound and did not show _pain_

The heavy arm on his shoulder made him flinch back into consciousness, startled half-panicked as he tried to regulate his breathing again. Tried to get enough oxygen into his lungs before the black spots spilling over his eyes overtook entirely.

“Like we said. Tell it to stand down, Naruto” the Sage spoke into his ear. “From what we know, they obey hierarchy.” He pointed toward the thick swirling mass pulsating with sand and chakra. “Nine tails trumps one.”

Something moved out of the corner of his eye. Slips of paper hung in the air, a huge translucent cage solidifying as the final shinobi slipped out of its boundaries. The papers had characters on them he couldn’t see clearly, but they buzzed and vibrated, sliding over the paper like liquid. He sent Ero-sennin a flabbergasted look and received a tired, but cheeky grin in return.

The clearing felt so empty with only him and Ero-sennin left within.

The other Jinchuurki screamed again, so loud he thought his eardrums might explode. He turned around slowly, couldn’t make his limbs move any faster than at a snail's pace. He couldn’t take his eyes off his fellow Jinchuuriki, snapping and hissing as the seals confining him or it _(it, is he a it am I a it?)_ to the ground cracked under his fury. The pervert hissed a quick “shit” before flickering past him, towering figure launching himself at the howling Jinchuuriki.

And now he couldn’t tear his eyes off the fighting in front of him. The Toad Sage bleeding as he flung intricate seals onto the sand pursuing him. The two beings dancing around each other as dirt and trees and stone was demolished in their path.

The pervert was shouting something in his direction, but the buzzing in his ears drowned out whatever he had to say. Tears, harsh and stinging crowned the corners of his eyes.

He had been brought here for a purpose. To save everyone. But he was so scared he couldn’t even move. He wanted the faceless, voiceless visage of his Nii-san to come. To stand by his side, to help because he couldn’t do anything alone. He was too scared to be alone.

He couldn’t quite catch his breath, it pulsed out of him until he felt like a balloon emptied of air. Shriveled and empty.

“Uzumaki! Do it now or _we all fucking die!”_ a man roared from outside the sealed boundaries, somewhere behind him. And somehow he knew it was that man again. Because even his voice - his voice sounded like Jii-sama. The same deep baritone. The same tone that made you _listen._

So Naruto listened.

He walked at a pace that was probably inappropriate for the direness of the situation they were in. Inappropriate considering how the pervert kept escaping the Jinchuurki’s clutches by a hairsbreadth alone.

His skin burned, his body too heavy to carry him. He looked at the creature in front of him and _saw._ And the chakra, thick and cloying and malevolent; he knew it.

 **“Kneel, Shukaku,”** he whispered, soft.

The monstrosity flinched toward him, body frozen mid-movement. Discernable eyes wide and disbelieving, before he (it) screeched; loud and piercing and _reverent_

and fell to its knees.

 _ **“Sleep,”**_ he said, simply. But it wasn’t simple at all, the command punching all the air out of his lungs, ripping out his guts with it. His eyes almost rolled into the back of his head with exhaustion. He felt like a puppet with its strings cut, swaying and stumbling over his own feet.

He fell into the perverts too warm chest. The man stinking of sweat and crusted blood. One big hand brushed over his sweaty fringe. “Good job, kid.” he huffed. “Leave the rest to us.”

Naruto felt warm at the praise. The soft murmurs of his name, faint but impressed _(and scared why were they scared?)_ gazes of full-fledged shinobi around him washed away some of the cold trapped in his chest. Tendrils of inexplicable sadness rousing his chest as he stared out at the child laying half the clearing away. Huddled on a pile of sand; so utterly still as he slept.

“Ya! I’m the best, Ero-sennin. What did you expect!” he chirped and buried everything else. Gleeful and accomplished.

A shinobi with sunglasses approached them first. Flickering over and kneeling as he reported in. “Jiraiya-sama, the fighting by the east sector has been pushed outside of the Village by” he stuttered, blushing slightly “Tsunade-hime.”

The pervert chortled slightly, the vibration of it jostling Naruto slightly from where he laid. He turned his head upwards and looked at the dirty, exhausted-looking face of the pervert. The pervert who’s eyes looked too serious, face too fragile. It made him uncomfortable.

“Where’s our Hokage, shinobi-chan?” the pervert rumbled. Naruto perked up at the mention of Jii-sama, exhausted body quickly bouncing back to life. The Old man was probably out kicking stupid Suna-nin asses.

But the shinobi just glanced at Naruto before continuing the conversation in hand-speak he couldn’t understand. Naruto’s loud complaints at this fact were promptly silenced by Ero-sennin’s disturbingly large hand.

“Ah, shinobi-chan,” the pervert laughed, voice too mischievous, “take this one to Konoha Main.” And so he threw Naruto over, headfirst into Sunglasses-san’s flailing arms. Undignified and un-shinobi-like yelps leaving them both.

Giant, lumbering Ero-sennin just laughed some more; strained and booming and _fake._ And then he whizzed away with a cheery “later, kid.” Shinobi buzzing around him like flies as they reported in or awaited further orders.

Naruto and Sunglasses-san stared at each other in silence for a moment. Naruto dangling comfortably in his arms as he was held bridal style. “Hello! I’m Uzumaki Naruto!” he announced, and smiled brightly.

Sunglasses-san didn’t respond. But he had really cool scars peeking out from his vest, slithering up his neck. Silver-white and zig-zagging across his skin. “Your scars are really pretty,” he said, and meant it.

Sunglasses-san didn’t seem to appreciate the compliment. Which was weird, cause everyone liked compliments. Except for Sunglasses-san, apparently, because his emotions went very dark and hateful. He gave Naruto a nod in warning and then took off.

It was a somewhat nauseating position to be in, he would usually be perched on someone’s back when traveling by shinobi. But he didn’t think it was the time to complain. He let out a sharp “whoop!” instead, just for solidarity.

“Thank you for giving me a ride, Sunglasses-san!” Naruto gushed as they vaulted over a half-crumbled building. Sunglasses-san didn’t respond again, but Naruto had been surrounded by shinobi all his life, and they rarely spoke back. Naruto had learned to fill the silences with idle chatter, bright and easy.

Usually, shinobi liked it too, even though they never showed it. His interactions with shinobi usually culminated in him being really thankful - thankful that he could sense the unspoken truth. That he could understand people in that way.

Sunglasses-san felt flustered but also charmed. He gripped onto him tighter on the next jump, and Naruto giggled into the too-warm air.

He could see the Academy standing proudly in the distance, and let out a tension he didn’t know was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate every single comment I receive. It not only makes my day, but makes me feel eager to write more. So if you have the time, you're welcome to drop me one.


	25. Det kommer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru wants Konohagakure to fall, but not as much as he wants other things. Sakura is tired and trapped on Academy grounds.

Peeling off seals was a long and tedious procedure - intricate and volatile. Hiruzen would not have had the patience for it, alas, Orochimaru had always held a certain fascination for pain, in rendering the whole to its pieces.

Orochimaru would rip these seals away and incinerate them. Hiruzen could tell by the almost frantic movements of his nimble fingers as they pulled and prodded, shook minutely as his blood and pale-pale blue chakra stained them.

It did not hurt anymore.

The Sandaime had seals attached to the very core of his chakra, interwoven with the chakra network stretching from his heart into the very tips of his fingers. There are very few people in the world who would be able to disable a living sealing network like his - Orochimaru just so happens to be one of them.

He groans at the burn of a quarter temporal seal, winces as it dissolves into his skin useless but _painful._

“Is that what this is about, Orochimaru?” Hiruzen bites out, seals chewing through his skin like acid as his student peels them off - slowly, delicately. “The Hatake, still?”

His eyes were amber flint and merciless. Except for the broken fragility that entered them at the word - Hatake. He smiled just slightly at that, a weak pull at the corner of his mouth.

Orochimaru’s fingers tightened on his left arm, serpent-strength in a vice. His amber eyes tightening furiously, even as his tone remained nonchalant - focused. “As I threatened time and time again, Sandaime. That I would if you did not release him to me.” he drawls. Smug and self-righteous.

By the gods, he was too old for this. Too rung out and experienced to be chastised by a child he had practically raised. To indulge the smugness of a child who’d just lost the army and alliance he must have been raising for _years_ for the sake of _one_ shinobi.

The Will of Fire was not a concept, but a way of existence. It could not be quenched by anything- it was a system that would never die.

But perhaps, he smiled, perhaps Orochimaru could have succeeded. Could have dismantled the system he’d so disliked. Built it anew in his image. Had he not staged a largely fruitless kamikaze mission. The only kind that could have worked against his village. “You’ll have him free, Orochimaru. But Konohagakure will live on,” he whispered, soft. “Is this your win? It was not too hefty a price to bear, after all.”

The seals unraveled almost like one would unravel a faulty stitching, unwinding thread after thread. Almost there.

“Konohagakure. I’m tired of Konohagakure.” he smiled, sharply. One elegant hand brushing away a stray hair. But Hiruzen’s vision was double-toned and blurry, lights getting too sharp for his squinted eyes. “It is not an ambition of mine any longer. I have no care for it; for anything other than me and mine, Sensei.”

There was something he was missing in that statement. It didn’t match Orochimaru’s psychological profile. Not as he knew it. But his thoughts were running too fast and too slow now, slipping through his fingers like quicksand. Clouds of concentrated thought he couldn’t quite reach before they dissolved. The Professor couldn’t piece a coherent thought together. Couldn’t focus on much more than the beauty in the way the candle-light spread shadows across the cave, in how they flickered.

“Sleep now, Sensei. Hm, I haven’t quite decided if you’ll wake up yet.” and the voice was darkly gentle.

Hiruzen sank deeply; and drowned.

 

* * *

 

 

The academy reminded her of an ant farm she and her father had built once. Crouched in their backyard as they hid from her mother, giggling and hushed. When she still remembered just how warm his hugs were, how large his hands were as he explained how an ant colony functioned - a touch of wonder in his voice. With the Queen at the center, and all the workers diligently keeping the Home strong and alive. He’d said that was Konohagakure. And she hadn’t quite understood back then. She did now.

But still, there were so many people crawling around the premises, it set Sakura’s teeth on edge. Gripping Mizuki-sensei’s shoulder tighter from where she was perched, as he sent her an amused grin in return - showing too many teeth.

They slid through one of the building man its many openings on its left quadrant. The enormous buildings left wing seals whirring and dripping softly as they identified them, one chakra-potent drop of blood sinking into the building as confirmation.

Iruka-senseis frazzled face flickered into the corridor just as they landed on the windowsill, Mizuki-sensei greeting him excitedly from here was roosted. Sakura jumping down from his shoulders shakily, her legs nearly folding under her weight, bruised and too weak. She reached over to clasp her hand onto Sasuke’s, glancing over to ensure he was alright with it. But he was staring up uneasily at the ANBU that had been following them since they had entered the Academy premises, blank-faced mask staring at them upside down from where they sat on the high vaulted ceiling - just staring down at them.

“Mizuki,” Iruka-sensei sighed out, relieved. One hand reaching to grasp his shoulder. “We are still missing Hana Senju.” Mizuki-sensei sighing dramatically at the implication. “Drop these two off in Class 12E” Iruka-sensei groaned as well. Hand coming up to palm his face, smoothing out the tension there.

“Naruto-sama hasn’t stopped threatening to leave to look for these two since Aoba-san dropped him off.” Iruka-sensei pressed. Reluctant fondness gracing his stressed facade.

More shinobi jumped through the windowsill, startling Sasuke violently as he flinched away - taking her with him. Iruka-sensei approached closer and smiled gently. Making sure to telegraph his movements clearly. His palm felt warm against her head, she hadn’t even registered the cold. “Do you require medical aid, Sakura-chan?” he questioned, shifted his gaze toward Sasuke, “Uchiha-san?”.

They shared a quick glance between them, Sasuke grunted in acknowledgment. Sakura simply nodded meekly, attempted a smile - but it broke on her face.

* * *

The classroom was a bustling but contained chaos. Sakura could sense her classmates fidgeting- fingers drumming on tables and ankles crossing and uncrossing as they struggled to stay in their seats. The permeating nervous energy got to her immediately- the hairs rising on the back of her neck, leg bouncing up and down as she sat hunched down in her seat.

Mizuki-sensei sighed in distaste from where he was standing. They were meant to be doing an impromptu exercise in stillness. In staying mobile whilst combating intense amounts of adrenaline. There was a member of the Haruhoko clan crying in the corner of the classroom, wedged in-between the seats. Small chubby fingers clinging to Iruka-sensei as she rambled incoherently about what she was seeing. Tears of blood spilling out from under her closed eyes - so dark it dripped black. Sliding down her face, pooling faintly in the crevice of her jutting chin. The Haruhoko’s were clairvoyants, and all their visions were important. No matter the time and place they were to be documented. So she understood why Iruka-sensei was focusing on writing everything down, crouched down closely but at a distance. But the black-haired girl looked in need of comfort, curling into a ball as the blood blinded her.

The chair squeaked from behind her and the air caught in her throat; Naruto muttering angrily about “stupid exercises that don’t matter” his small hand patting her head as he passed her by. Dirty and blood-stained formal kimono dragging across the ground as he approached the crouched pair across the room.

It really was just like Naruto. His rising broke the silence in the classroom - everyone around her breaking into _anxiousexcitedawedworriedscared_ conversations, hushed and hoarse and yelling and shrill.

Mizuki-sensei groaned from where he was seated - hissing for everyone to keep as quiet as possible.

“Ne, Iruka-sensei - you really suck at comforting people, yknow!” Naru whined - tone dripping with disappointment. She could see the huge vein on Iruka-senseis face throbbing, as it often did as soon as Naruto opened his mouth. Sasuke snorted amused from her left - intense gaze focused on Naruto, a faint smirk on his lips.

Sakura tuned the rest of it out, a skill she had cultivated as her friendship with Naruto blossomed, eyes sliding shut as Naru smiled at Haruhoko-san, bright and comforting.

There was a brief lull; at last.

* * *

She came to a realization as she physically came too, picking out the gunk from her stale eyes - wincing at her too stiff muscles. There was something incorrigible about Naruto. The problem wasn’t _the thing_ inside of him, wasn’t his occasionally head-ache inducing loudness or his tendency to blurt out the innermost feelings of the people he could sense to anyone in proximity.

The problem was how absolutely oblivious her best friend could be. Astounding considering he could literally sense what other people were feeling. To the point where her jaw would sometimes hit the floor in bafflement. Pink hair swiveling around as she searched for some commiserative eye contact - something to assure her that she wasn’t hallucinating. The situation some meters away was quickly becoming familiar.

She couldn’t help the soul-draining sigh she released at the sight. Shikamaru snorting at her from the desk to her right, the closest thing the pine-apple haired Nara ever got to actual laughter. Doggy-piled around two other Nara as cushions for his too big head.

Two emotionless, towering ANBU, one red-faced Iruka-sensei, one grinning Mizuki–sensei and a furious Sakura-kun stood surrounding Naruto-kun’s blood-drenched visage, his soft blue kimono more red-brown than blue. All of them taller and angrier than her obstinate friend standing half-crouched in the midst.

“Naruto-sama, I’m _telling_ you here,” Iruka-sensei pleaded once more, voice gritty and low. “The wolf can’t stay in the vicinity, we’re stretched thin as it is. We don’t have the manpower to supervise that thing, it’s already injured two of your Chunin-sensei! It-”

“Oden is a good boy!” Naruto cut in fiercely - voice sounding _hurt,_ shoulders stiff and defensive. Ino-chan trudged over to her loudly from _somewhere,_ head suddenly perched on her shoulder from behind as she sighed obnoxiously. Shikamaru just kept snickering incredulously, too sharp eyes following the two silent ANBU as they suddenly disappeared out of the window. There one second and gone the next. The group of four in front of them merely continued their argument, rising in volume until the sound started grating on her nerves - like sandpaper against her skin.

How Naru didn’t see how dangerous that wolf was bewildered her. Fingers twitching against the bruises littering her arms. Her legs crossing and uncrossing as Iruka-sensei started eyeing Naru’s neck temptingly. The thing was possessive and territorial, more liable to chakra-poison them with lightning than sit passively by Naruto’s side like some puppy. She didn’t think it was a good idea to keep it locked in a room with thirty-two Year 1 students, half of which - she glanced across the room - were either passed out or sleeping on their desks, drool and nightmare-induced sweating galore.

“Oden would behave, he needs to stay here with me Iruka-sensei, it’s dangerous! He could get hurt, please, _please!”_ Naruto pleaded. Ino-chan nuzzled her neck, muttering “fat chance of that” into her collar. Sakura squirmed at the tickling sensation before nodding in agreement.

Sasuke spoke up for the first time in minutes. Too preoccupied glaring a hole into Naruto’s neck previously. A contemptuous Uchiha “hn” vocalized as he stepped forward, hackles visibly rising.

And at that Sakura decided she’d finally had enough, someone needed to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand. She could feel Ino smiling against her skin before muttering a quick “humor is a good distraction”, stepping away with an encouraging push to Sakura’s back. She tried not to wince at the touch to one of her open cuts. Sasuke-kun had a finger pointed in Naruto’s face before she got very far, muscles too tense to do much more than hobble.

“You _can’t_ control Oden!” he hissed. “What if he decided to try and _bite my head off_ for sitting too close to you again, huh! What then?”.

Sakura’s hand glomped around a bony shoulder, quickly nodding at Naruto’s welcoming grin. “Ne, Sasuke-kun. Don’t raise your voice like that,” she said gently. Turning her body to face Naruto dramatically, an evil smile on her lips. “You’ll make him cry.”

Naruto sputtered so hard his face went blue, overexaggerated betrayal in his eyes as he protested vehemently. Quickly turning on a chortling Mizuki-sensei - the man choking on his own hair as he guffawed maniacally. Iruka-sensei continuing his fruitless attempts at returning to the conversation at hand, long-fingered hand massaging out a tension around his scalp that you could not see.

She tapped Sasuke on the shoulder apologetically, too wrung out to modulate her strength. Pretending not to see as he grimaced slightly, pretty blues and purples blooming over pale Uchiha skin. She felt a twinge of regret, somewhere at a distant shore, removed and barely present. She was too tired. The apology refused to leave her throat so she swallowed it down, moving back to her seat as it curled in her stomach. Heavy.

And then it was a crescendo of sound and ripping paper-shielding and too-sharp chakra. People Sakura has never seen in her life (but identifies with a chill down her spine. Bingo book, edition three pages four, eight, twenty-two) with Sand-plated headbands across their skin and quiet intent in their eyes.

And it happens too quickly to process. Because Sakura is still so tired and her hair is glued to her scalp with blood and her fingers haven’t quite stopped trembling since they ran past the still hot rubble of her civilian home and she thought she saw pink hair peeking out from the rubble and-

And so the room fills up with the stench of blood. And the lull is interrupted once more.

Chaos.


	26. Snart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatake Kakashi is released from his cell. Sasuke has a Day™ .
> 
> Overall - chaos as a theme reigns fortuitous.

A light flickered in the distance, soft, light and hypnotizing.

That light was the light of his existence - it was the surety of six years.

Classifications; Fire. A source of light. Weapon. Warmth. A source of light, the only available in the dreary dungeon that was his home, for now, the metals and shackles binding him to his cage- _rattling_ as he strained for that light, flickering in the distance.

His glove covered hand grasped for it - pale fingers curling around its shadows - and closing it in a fist. Shunning it from view. And so he repeated it, again and again. Until he thought he could see it dying, could see the candle wax overflowing. Relieved of the Will of Fire - free from its mockery.

Until he opened his eye and it was there, stalwart and unmoving - seething with malice. It followed him even as he turned his back on it, gazed at a damp, grey wall. It hissed at the back of his eyelids.

From the crevices in the building - here where he was buried deep and discarded until further use, his ears twitched at the faint sound of bell gongs. Felt the faint tremors of earth- jutsu - the wind catching on the mild fragrance of caustic flesh. The blood-hungry beast they had turned him into relished in it - legs and fingers twitching. Salivated at the scent of blood and -

\- _snake?_

Freezing in place for a second - a sudden ballooning of air in the middle of his chest. His chains rattled as he squeezed toward the bars. Squinted into the faintly illuminated darkness - singular eye wide and excited.

The weak dredges of chakra available to him (hidden away in painful, condensed pockets across his body- saved for a rainy day) struggled to cooperate as he carefully attempted to unravel them. The draining seals plastered on his body - wrapped around every crevice, spiraling over his hands in the shape of his Hatake tattoos, curling around his face - clenching around an eye gifted to him a lifetime ago - choked the essence out of him.

In the stone walls, seals spattered across nocks and crannies - placed and blessed by Jiraiya the gallant. The darkness not illuminated by the flame - children playing at ninja ‘guarded’ his cell.

Poor little-caged wolf - they would sneer at him: whenever he’d tease them out of their ANBU-issued silence. High-horsed and virtuous.

He could smell them approaching closer -

As a gigantic snake rammed into the walls of the building, shattering stone and revealing the forest beyond. Thick and luscious greenery a balm to his soul. Almost vibrating out of his skin at the thought of running again.

Though, imbecilic as his guards were, they were not incompetent shinobi. Konohagakure did not allow incompetent shinobi. So swords and katana, fingers twisting into formation - six ANBU flooded into standard diamond at the front of his cell - defensive and still silent.

Kakashi smiled - languid and crescent-eyed; and waved to a familiar face.

He shuffled away from the edge of his cell, back turned to the explosion of violence. A dear friend with a bird-shaped mask silently attached a seal to his cage in the chaos; and slipped away.

A pile of his old clothes were tucked into the corner of the cell - damp and somewhat crusted with blood. But sufficient. His bare feet pattered on the stone floor - a silent backdrop to the music of dying playing in the background.

A mask tucked to his face. Pure navy garment attached smoothly to his skin. The roiling in his chest soothed slightly at the sound of mocking hisses - words wrapped in slithering syllables.

Based on all available logistics - the caged wolf was about to go free. The singular issue with _that_ , was the safety of a certain wayward cub. Well, he amended, sliding on dusty sandals - two wayward cubs. 

Dissolving more of the pockets of chakra was a sudden influx of corrosive matter - a faint sting accompanying the return to some meager mounds of chakra in his system. Some of the torture of its absence eased slightly.

His hands shifted smoothly - “I - Inu - Tori - Saru - Hitsuji - _Kuchiyose no jutsu”_

And summoned his soul partner - scratching the back of his head apologetically as the huge Wolf chuffed at the lack of space. Gigantic snout dragging across Kakashi’s face in affection. “I know, Taiyou, it’s been too long. I got a bit lost on the road of life, you see.” He patted the sun-eyed beast on his head, gently, running fingers through the fur. His coarse silver-white coat dazzling in the darkness.

“We're leaving, now. But we have two cubs on the loose, little Sun, mind making sure they’re safe?”.

Those blazing eyes looked into his own in stoic concern - a hyper-intelligent animal’s way of thought in images and impressions flickering into view - a golden-haired baby with the sky in his eyes, a baby cub with the same ones reflecting back. Two small cubs running around in disillusioned darkness, a towering fire hissing, danger in every shadow.

“That’s right, so we need to check on them.” Those piercing eyes blinked easily in response, chuffing softly into his stomach. Kakashi curled a hand behind his ears, scratching fondly. “You'll have to catch up, so hurry.”

Cramped as the cage was, Taiyou ducked his sizeable head and slipped through the opened cage door, deactivated seals barring him no exit. A streak of white as he strutted past the group of dead and living shinobi positioned around the cell, the former somewhat nervous at the sight of his fangs showing slightly - snarling in a warning not too difficult to decipher.

Kakashi rubbed at his now fur-clothed arms as he meandered toward the bed; seated comfortably with an arm rested on his knee, smiling face perched in one hand. Lazy eye running over the carnage - blood and extremities scattered around.

In that heinous flickering flame, a shadowed pale face stared back at him, slitted eyes warm and ever- smug. The shinobi he’d brought with him scattered at the rise of his hand, bloodied fabric sliding across the ground - surely off to wreak havoc elsewhere.

“I am here, Kakashi,” he whispered, raspy voice sliding over the syllables, one finger curled around his long hair. “It seems to be time to leave.”

Kakashi nodded from where he was seated, smiling crescent-eyed. “It’s good to see you, Oro.”

 

* * *

 

Blood smelled like metal, burned almost hot but tasted like acrid almost metal. Sasuke relished in things he could predict, it was a trait of his Clan. He had had blood on his tongue many a time - taijutsu practice against Naruto, ninjutsu against Aniki where he flailed and dodged mostly, Uchiha practice every Wednesday, the Academy almost every day.

Sasuke was intimately familiar with the taste of his own blood, and it tasted like metal. Like the copper pennies, he would suck on as a baby. In retrospect, was that for a reason? Acclimatizing his stomach to the _smelltastetexture_ so he wouldn’t vomit up every inch of his stomach when someone died on top of him? Squeezing him to the ground with literal dead-weight? Sasuke was strong, a dead body was nothing. It was nothing. But he was meandering into chakra exhaustion in the view of a day that never ended. He was too slow, too _weak._

These Sand-nin had blood that smelled like metal - had that same acrid tint, but textured - _grainy._

Sasuke had never experienced an active attack on the Village. A Village like theirs was hard to penetrate, hard to find. They were the most powerful, the most plentiful. The most protected. The strongest.

Even when penetrated, they were strong.

As a child of the Uchiha, the second son of the Clan Leader, he was intimately familiar with the immediate procedural chain of events in case of a large-scale attack. In-village security procedures had been drilled into him as promptly as he was born.

Priority number one was always; always the security of shinobi-to be. Students of the academies were prioritized. Before crumbling buildings, before despairing civilians.

So when some idiotic, suicidal sand-shinobi had barged in the walls of the academy, presumably with the help of someone who knew how to overload the seal protections quickly - he wasn’t overly surprised by how every shinobi child was somehow picked up and removed immediately by people he hadn’t even realized were present.

That had not been surprising. No matter how Naruto yelped and Sakura flinched so hard her teeth clacked.

The only thing that was surprising was how when the chunin-sensei that had removed them and scattered in different directions, bringing his class to the outermost forest of the Academy - Naruto’s pet monster had shown up. Blue-eyed and growing larger by the day.

But not unaccompanied.

Sasuke had thought Oden was a large beast. A fatal one. No matter how docile he was in Naruto’s presence, the air prickled as he traipsed past, too large. Growling threateningly, short-tempered and dangerous.

Oden - made him nervous.

But he was nothing compared to the monster that had accompanied him. Where in the actual Hell that thing had come from too energy-consuming to even contemplate.

Naruto’s overjoyed screech dulled out in shock my how, _huge,_ the thing was. Blazing yellow-orange eyes and fangs as long as his arm. White electricity literally blazing around it.

His fellow Main Academy students breaking out in sweat-induced terror at the sight of them both - Sakura grasping his arm so hard he could feel it bruising. Chunin-sensei freaking out as they searched the clearing for whoever they were expecting to be there.

All this while Naruto grinned and yelled “Oden, where have you been! Did you make a friend?” as he skipped toward the two standing several meters ahead. Oden’s considerable head lolling its tongue out in puppy-ish excitement - fangs gleaming sharply.

The yellow-eyed beast just - stared silently, not stirring at all. How something so massive could stand so still unnerved him. Sasuke could feel the class collectively shiver at the sight.

But it was as Naruto started skipping toward the two, chunin-sensei making rapid moves to try and stop him immediately - that they were ambushed once more. And Sasuke tried dodging, but that yellow-eyed beast had moved so quickly when one of the Sand-nin had moved toward airhead Naruto. Literally just biting the man’s head off and flinging him away.

Toward Sasuke, where a headless corpse hurtling toward him had been too startling - so he’d stood stock still as it slammed into him. Body tensed to avoid too much damage - arms around his head to minimize head impact.

Which brought him back to sprawling prone on the ground, a headless corpse gushing blood onto his face - his eyes rapidly blinking blood out of them.

Trembling fingers grasping on to the damp earth; anarchy prevailing as shinobi battled around him - so caught up in the taste, smell and touch of the corpse lying on him that having it pulled off of him jolted barely jolted him into reality.

“Sasuke! Are you okay?” Naruto yelled. “I don’t think Oden’s friend meant to throw him at you!” he insisted. Disposing of the body several meters away from them both- slightly sheepish as he tried to help Sasuke’s bloodied body up, hands slippery with gore.

Sasuke was just about to answer with a scathing comment about the company Naruto kept (excluding himself) when his friend’s ever cheerful face grew serious, and he pulled Sasuke closer to him, hand still grasped around his own. “Ne, Sasuke,” he whispered- or as close as Naruto ever got to whispering. “Oden wants to take me somewhere, and it seems like it’s really important. Will you cover for me?”

Sasuke could feel his face contort in confusion and aggrieved suffering. Naruto wanting to run off with two dangerous animals because ‘it seemed important’ was such a Naruto thing to do it made him want to scream. But a quick - somewhat blurry squint revealed two white-haired creatures gazing back at him, impatient and piercing. Chaos and yelling and shuriken hurtling about as shinobi fought around them - but an almost impenetrable barrier formed around the Academy students, Konohagakure shinobi not letting a single senbon or fizzling jutsu break through them. It would be hard to slip away - thankfully Naruto’s ANBU guard seemed to be gone, or Naruto wouldn’t even have tried.

Naruto and Sasuke had been on agreeable terms for scant months. They had been rivals - because Sasuke beat Naruto within every single shinobi class - except any and all taijutsu - the only thing Naruto wasn’t miserable at. And that inferiority within one of the Three fundamental shinobi fields drove him into anger and petty jealousy, until Naruto approached him with a too wide smile, eyes scrunching shut and declared them friends.

Sasuke sighed, squeezing Naruto’s hand once as he grunted an affirmative Uchiha “hn.” Naruto giving away a cheery “thank you!” before slowly moving toward the two beasts once more. Sasuke muttered “you’d better come back alive, moron,” Knowing the imbecile had scarily good hearing, and received a thumbs up from behind his back in response.

Blood-soaked. Drained from the events of a day that never seemed to end. Somewhat concerned about just where Sakura had gone. How his Clan was holding up, his Aniki and Mother. Sasuke took a few weak steps, growing into stronger ones - and threw himself into the groups of foreign shinobi striving to either kidnap or kill them all.

And received the protective, furious attention of almost every Konoha shinobi gathered in the clearing - Naruto’s bright blonde head fading away unnoticed in the turmoil. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am alive. Hopefully, I'll be able to update this fic more often now that school has started up again - as it seems to be the only time I can bring myself to write. This update is thanks to Sumeri, who is a divine being that draws art from this fic and makes me The Happiest. !!
> 
> Check out their stuff and give them lots of compliments (also maybe give me comments and compliments too hehe it's an authors sustenance.) 
> 
> http://hallsofsumer.tumblr.com/


	27. Broder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto meets someone he's been longing to meet for a while now. Sakura continues to thoroughly not enjoy the attack on Konohagakure.

He was strolling through a forest so dense sunlight barely penetrated through it. Through winding branches of trees that reached so far into the sky, he couldn’t see their peak. He sort of felt like he was venturing through a wasteland still. Naruto had walked through a lot of forests in his days, he liked to listen to the birds sing and the hares rustle through the bushes, even though they kept a very wide berth to him. Wherever he walked, the forest would escape him.

It was similar, now. Where Oden and his new friend walked, the forest parted. The only thing he could hear now was the wind swishing through the trees.

Naruto had been trying very hard, somewhat unsuccessfully, to not acknowledge just who Oden’s friend might be. What his presence implied and where the two were leading him. He just kept smiling so wide it hurt, because if he didn’t the tears would start falling, and Naruto had an ocean’s worth of tears in his chest.

A huge wet nose gently bumped into his cheek, his _big brother’s_ wolf’s gentle eyes belied their intensity.

Oden liked being scratched behind the ears - so when Nii-san’s wolf lowered his head so Naruto could reach - he knew what to do. And giggled happily as they kept walking, somewhat awkwardly.

Oden yipped, acting uncharacteristically undignified, and bumped into him from the other side, kissing his cheek and turning him into a wolf sandwich.

“Ne, Nii-san’s wolf,” Naruto questioned, “can you talk to me the way Oden can?”

Oden bumped into him again from his left, and a flickering ‘no’ echoed not as a word but a feeling.

Naruto just smiled so his eyes bunched together. “Then Oden can be our translator!” Nii-san’s wolf chuffed at his neck in response, so Naruto squirmed and snickered and took it as a yes.

It felt like his Nii-san was with him, not in his dreams and daydreams but actually present, and that feeling burned so hot in his chest it hurt. So he couldn’t help the rambling diatribe breaking out of his chest, it was so long in the making.

“What’s your name? Mine’s Naruto! You’re Oden’s Nii-san just like my Nii-san is my Nii-san right? Did Nii-san send you here? Did he get out? Is he okay?” he panted out, and the questions kept whirling around his head and they wouldn’t stop because he had so much he wanted to know he-

“Is he excited to see me since we haven’t met since I was a baby right and that was 7 years ago, yknow and and-” he was gasping for air because it was leaving his lungs and he couldn’t get it back in no matter how hard he tried and tried.

Shuddering at the leak in the ocean he was holding back. Coming to a stop in the winding path ahead of them, because his knees were shaking as he sunk to the ground like a rock. Long grass uncomfortable against his legs, straw-like and thorny. The world seemed to big all of a sudden. It was all a bit too much.

The sun and eyes reflecting them flickered and he knew something new.

“He named you Taiyou? That’s a nice name.”

They sat there quietly for a while, just so Naruto could wind down - which was very nice and considerate. He grabbed some straw-grass in his fists, ripping it out of the ground. Tone low and petulant as he asked, “Ne, Taiyou, does Nii-san like me?” Even though he knew Taiyou couldn’t tell him anything and Oden had run off after a dumb deer that’d wandered too close.

Sasuke and his noble Clan classmates always talked about controlling your emotions. Finding either mellow nothingness or calm serenity within yourself. Sakura seemed to really like the idea of that, because her eyes had sparkled and she’d spent a whole one of their weekends off on the roof of their dormitory, eyes closed and humming. Naruto had made fun of her for that, but that was because he knew he shouldn’t even bother trying. Naruto’s emotions could not be tempered, they roiled beneath his skin - in his chest.

Fierce joy and crippling sadness - debilitating fear and shrieking anger. He was a pendulum swinging between emotions, he could never be in two places at the same time.

And his sobs were sort of getting stuck in his throat now - his face felt too-warm and probably flushed red and ugly.

Oden came traipsing back suddenly - probably attracted by Naruto’s burgeoning panic. His normally elegant friend circling him in panic - brushing up against him with commiserative whines. Naruto grabbed his face and pulled it to his chest. Snuggling into the soft fur so it could dry his face. “Ne, Taiyou. D’ya think Nii-san wants to be family, even though I’m a monster?”

He wasn’t expecting an answer, blubbering random nonsense as snot ran down his face and Taiyou seemed to get up from beside him, Oden whining as he wriggled out of his grasp. He wasn’t expecting to be pulled into a warm chest. Eyes wide as he was cradled more gently than he’d ever been in his life.

Choking and breathless - his face reddening with flushed heat. He couldn’t breathe and it was stupid but he couldn’t breathe. Sputtering into his brother's chest as he was cooed over, grasped tight and cradled safely in his chest.

“Yo, little Naru,” he said, gently, gently and Naruto could feel it rumbling through his chest.

He looked up hesitantly, shy and somewhat disbelieving. His brother had one dark eye open, the other closed with a long, pale scar over it. His hair was spiky and a bit long, like his own. A mask tucked under his chin, an unpractised smile curling around his lips, more in his eye than anywhere else.

“Nii,” he blurted, “you’re really pretty!” Giggling wetly he stuck his head back into his brother’s chest, the broiling storm inside his chest easing.

His brother chuckled an airy “I know,” as they snickered together. And it felt like home. Snuggling further into his warm chest felt somewhat like cuddling Oden - discharge spattering around him, dancing around his skin.

Nii-san’s heart was staccato, hands so gentle and careful - never constraining. Naruto rubbed his face into his chest in contentment. His brother stroked a half-clothed hand over his head, long fingers brushing through his hair. “I’m sorry it took so long,” he sighed, and there was a world’s worth in those words.

Naruto thumped his head against his chest in reprimand. “It’s okay,” he mumbled. “You’re here now.”

This hadn’t been the way he’d expected them to reunite. Not while he was bawling alone in the forest about his insecurities and Konohagakure had been attacked and everyone had almost died. In his head, it’d been somewhat more dramatic. And perhaps heroic on his part. Where he would have busted into his brother’s prison and freed him from his bonds. Where he would have made Nii-san love him right away.

But then again, with the way his Nii-san was winding his gentle fingers through his hair - he thought maybe he already had. But maybe Nii-san didn’t know it was the same for him.

“Nii,” he straightened up, their eyes meeting “I love you,” And he tried to sound earnest as he could, to make his Nii-san understand the feeling of loving someone you’d never even met before.

His brother looked too choked up to say anything, one eye slightly too wide. He didn’t say anything, but his arms squeezed around him and Naruto could feel the warm flickers of happiness, humming inside. And that was more than enough.

Usually, usually, people didn’t like touching him for too long. A pat here, a hug from Sakura, a playful punch from Sasuke - there and gone. Because his chakra was disgusting, vile and putrid as it burned out of his skin. But his Nii-san was gentle and firm, he wasn’t hurting- he wasn’t disgusted.

So they sat there, quietly - for just a while. And they didn’t talk about Konohagakure or where Nii-san would go. What they would do, now. And Naruto needed to spend a couple days with his Nii-san, though that would probably make the Old man really mad. But before that, he raised his head to look his brother in the eye, “Nii, can you take me to the Main Academy? I needa make sure my friends are okay!”

His Nii-san’s smile turned his eyes into crescent moons.

 

* * *

The sky thundered in the distance, disquieted and angry, crackling and fizzling oddly.

And Sakura could taste it in her mouth, buzzing through her teeth. Creeping up through her bones.

Her senseis, the ANBU guards _always_ hidden in the corners of the rooms must have felt it too, except it seemed to mean something to them. Faces pale and wide-eyed - suddenly materializing into view with weapons at the ready, and her classmates huddled into the corner of the room.

She glanced at Sasuke, hoping to convey her internal screaming - he merely grabbed her hand and squeezed before letting go. She made her whole body tense in preparation, tears crowning the corners of her eyes in frustration - expectation at another battle to come. Because when wasn’t there another battle to come when you’d had enough of them, guard let down and finally relaxed?

The expectation of what was coming didn’t really help in preparation for the arrival.

Lightning struck the whole Academy, wooden walls splintering at contact, white light blinding as the shinobi around her yelled in what sounded too much like panic. She’d closed her eyes to it all, throwing herself to the floor with her arms braced above her head - spine rigid. Faint burns smarting all over her body.

And when she opened her eyes, the acrid smell of burned wood opened a view to the outside. A literal hole blown through the Academy walls.

And Naruto was there. Smiling wide as he sat perched in the crook of the arm of a man she’d never seen before - but knew. Who’s single open eye burned with anger and venomous hatred for just a split second, before it went lazy and aloof. She went to rise and step forward, to ask her best friend just what was going on. Heart galloping through her chest before Iruka-sensei pulled her back by the collar of her tattered shirt - teeth bared as he hissed in warning - said, _something._

She couldn’t hear anything. Her ears felt heavy and stinging, filled with cotton and ringing the next second. Ringing and ringing to Sasuke’s confused frown as he touched her ears and said something. He was saying something.

But she couldn’t - wouldn’t- tear her eyes away from her best friend and this man that made her blood run cold. One hand stuffed in his baggy pants, the other keeping Naruto tucked close. He gazed in the room with a nonchalance that felt dangerous - that choked the air out of the room even as his posture slouched lazily. That dichotomy felt more dangerous than anything.

It was a standstill of a minute at most, but to Sakura, it felt like an eon.

Seven of her shinobi-sensei stood in front of the group of students clustered into the back of the room, the part with its walls intact even as black streaks zig-zagged over its surface, seemingly burning from the inside. The four ANBU hanging upside down from the ceiling had not said a thing, not moved a muscle.

Her sensei were all still. Teeth bared and yelling - threatening. But unmoving and pale.

And then suddenly -

Throat clogged - teeth chattering she placed one hand over her parched throat, breath wheezing as she pressed desperately - as if the air would return. Eyes wide.

And so that was what killing intent actually was. What it really did.

The masked shinobi seemed completely unphased at what he’d just done- eyes kindly squinted at Iruka-sensei and their other teachers, as if they were all overreacting. He just stood still, one arm curled around her friend’s shoulder, fingers splayed wide. It spoke for itself.

Naruto looked confused at their behavior. Frowning over the sudden shaking taking place all over the room, head crooking over bird-like. Before turning over to his, _brother._ Squishing the face of an _S-ranked ninja_ in his slightly pudgy hands. “Nii-san, you’re scaring my friends,” he whined, pouting. And the pressure gave way so fast it gave her whiplash, air stuttering back into her lungs as she coughed.

 _“White wolf!”_ Iruka-sensei hissed one more time, and she could finally hear it through the ringing. “R-reveal your intentions,” more livid than she’d ever seen him.

The man, the White Wolf, didn’t get to respond. Naruto raising an accusing finger their way. “Nii doesn’t have any insentions!” he huffed, so unaware of the atmosphere it hurt. Sasuke muttered an aggrieved “Its intentions, moron,” to himself. And Sakura increasingly felt like she’d escaped from reality. Trapped in some sort of genjutsu.

“I just wanted to check if everyone was alright, y’know!” Naruto continued, rambling onward as usual. And then he pushed upward slightly from the man’s hold, looking over the heads of the shinobi blocking their path. “Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan, are you guys okay?”

“Hatake Kakashi” a burly tall man flickered into the room, the White Wolf following his every move with eerily calm eyes, still. “I don’t know what you’re playing at Kakashi, or who let you off your leash - but the Jinchuuriki is Konoha property.” One thick cigarette stuck between his lips his rumbling voice did nothing but make something _burn_ inside that Wolf’s eyes the second Naruto looked down and away. The way he always did when he was hurt.

“Asuma-kun! Long time no see!” the White Wolf cheered. “Refer to Naruto like that again and I’ll tear your throat out!” and smiled, humming serenely. And there was something coming after that. With the way the man named Asuma flinched, clenched his fists and reached for his back - crouching. She felt herself backing away from what felt like a bubbling carnage when yet another shinobi flickered in. Gasping and tremulous, eyes bloodshot and wide as he burst into the room. Either oblivious to the smog-thick tension or uncaring of it as he fell to his knees. “The Hokage,” he gasped, despairing “The Sandaime Hokage is _**dead.”**_

Sakura’s eyes blurred in the pandemonium that ensued. Grown men and women around her sinking to the ground in disbelief. The majority of shinobi gathered around flickering away to see with their own eyes, breaking every protocol put into place in doing so. And somehow the words didn’t match, fell together incongruous and wrong. Because the whole room had collapsed on itself. All of the tension leaking out and sinking to the ground, a thick cigarette falling to the ground.

When Iruka-sensei, tears pouring down his face scrunched in misery declared the Village safe once more - that active battle was over - she looked to the blown out hole in the wall -

and Naruto was gone, and the White Wolf was gone.

And the Sandaime Hokage was **_dead._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been an eon and a half. My apologies. Leave me a comment of encouragement so I shape up!


End file.
